The Deadly Sins
by Draco-san
Summary: [Pendosa Besar] Dosa… satu kata yang memiliki makna mendalam. Satu kesalahan yang kau buat akan mempengaruhi semuanya, dimana tak ada siapapun yang akan percaya kepadamu lagi. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, bagiku dibenci bukanlah akhir dan dilupakan bukanlah takdir.. melainkan keharusan.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto** **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

.

.

.

The Deadly Sins © **Draco**

.

.

 **General Warnings:** Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, Klise, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure,**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Sang Pendosa Besar**

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Naruto memandang kearah restoran di hadapannya dengan datar.

Restoran yang menjadi salah satu tempat ia mengambil waktu untuk menyendiri, sekedar meminum kopi ataupun memakan makanan kecil lainnya. Namun kini restoran itu tak ada bedanya dengan tempat sampah, dengan bertebarannya piring-piring pecah dan perabotan-perabotan yang hancur. Safhire nya dengan cepat melirik ke beberapa pria yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam sedang menodongkan tombak cahaya pada kepalanya.

Ia terdiam.

"Siapa kau?"

Seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya itu bertanya. Namun tak sempat berpikir jernih, pria itu langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya dan mengambil posisi siap menyerang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa manusia sepertimu bisa memasuki kekkai kami?!"

BRAKH!

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpelanting dengan sangat kuat hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya dengan sebuah tangan mencengkeram lehernya kuat. Dengan susah payah Dohnaseek berusaha untuk memberontak dengan mencoba menusukkan tombaknya ke perut laki-laki tersebut. Meskipun di hadapkan dengan hal semacam itu, laki-laki tersebut sama sekali tidak bergerak dari lehernya.

Bahkan ketika ujung tombak itu menggores perutnya, tenaga itu semakin menguat dan terpaksa membuat tombak itu menghilang seketika.

"Diam dan jawab" ujar laki-laki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Dohnaseek. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan ini?"

Dohnaseek tetap diam tak bersuara, kedua tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tekanan. Tetapi saat ia melakukan itu, dari ujung jari telunjuk tersebut muncul sebuah aura berwarna hitam dan menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, diam dan jawab. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" tanya laki-laki itu kembali, menekan cengkeramannya pada leher Dohnaseek.

"S-siapa… kau?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Sekarang, jawab sebelum aku menusukkan jariku kedalam otakmu"

Onyx Dohnaseek melirik anak buahnya yang tetap diam tak berdaya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat pemimpinnya sedang dalam masalah. Tapi jika mereka membantu Dohnaseek saat ini, maka mereka akan tahu apa konsekuensinya.

"Cih" decih laki-laki tersebut sambil menekan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Dohnaseek.

Jrash!

Darah terciprat ke setengah tubuhnya, membasahi wajah bagian kanannya. Senyuman mengerikan terpancar di wajah laki-laki itu kemudian melepas Dohnaseek yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Naruto menatap ke arah Malaikat Jatuh di hadapannya dengan satu tangan terkepal.

"Mati-"

"Tunggu!" salah satu dari mereka berseru, wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. "A-aku akan memberitahu apa yang ingin kau tahu, tapi jangan bunuh kami"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum puas, ia melepaskan kepalan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Ia berjongkok dan menyeringai dengan penuh hawa mematikan. "Katakan apa yang kalian tahu tentang semua ini… atau aku akan membuat kalian musnah"

"K-kami diperintahkan oleh Kokabiel-sama." Suaranya nampak tidak percaya diri, sesaat ia melirik kearah temannya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "D-dia mengatakan bahwa, t-tempat ini harus hancur karena tempat berkumpulnya para pembawa masalah. T-terakhir kali Kokabiel-sama mengatakan kalau ada Fraksi Malaikat yang datang ke restoran ini untuk mencari tahu tentang hilangnya Excalibur. Lalu saat ini Kokabiel-sama akan menyerang Kuoh untuk merencanakan Great War kedua"

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke cukup. Aku hanya ingin tahu itu saja"

Malaikat Jatuh tersebut pun menghela nafas lega ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan terlihat mau pergi. Dengan begitu ia akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Kokabiel-sama karena ada seseorang yang akan mengacaukan rencananya, lalu-

Crash!

Tanpa berbelas kasih, Naruto menyabetkan tangannya langsung memenggal kepala Malaikat Jatuh tersebut. Namun saat ia menoleh pada Malaikat Jatuh yang tersisa, puluhan tombak cahaya sudah melesat kearahnya bagaikan hujan yang deras. Sebelum tombak itu menyentuh tanah, tangan Naruto membawa sebuah pedang yang patah dan menyabetkannya secara miring.

BUUMMM…

Melihat bulu-bulut hitam yang berterbangan tanpa jiwa dan dua gedung yang rata dengan tanah karena ulahnya, safhire itu pun memutar mata bosan sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kokabiel berada. Yah tujuannya saat ini…

Kuoh.

 **~•~**

Tsubaki Shinra, dengan wajah yang nampak raut kelelahan itu pun mencoba untuk terus mengalirkan energinya untuk menstabilkan kekkai. Seolah keadaannya itu tidak ia pedulikan dan tetap fokus pada tugasnya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang senior untuk adik-adiknya dan ia tak bisa menyerah begitu saja karena hal ini. Meskipun yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah energi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai mengering dan bahkan hampir menuju ke titik terendahnya. Namun itulah dia… takkan pernah mempedulikan dirinya sendiri dan mementingkan tugas membuatnya nampak terlalu ketat.

Di bawah cahaya redup bulan sabit pada malam itu, Tsubaki telah merasakan beberapa hal yang begitu mengkhawatirkan selagi ia tengah berkonsentrasi pada kekkai. Sudah banyak energi asing yang di pancarkan dari dalam kekkai tersebut, tak sedikit ia memasang wajah blank untuk sesaat ketika salah satu kekkai berlubang karena kuatnya serangan tersebut. Para anggota OSIS lainnya termasuk sang ketua sendiri pun menyadari hal itu sehingga mereka harus bersusah payah untuk tidak membiarkan kekkai tersebut bocor.

"K-kaichou… apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Tsubaki bertanya dengan wajah penuh raut kelelahan.

Sona terdiam sejenak, menatap kearah wakilnya yang memang sudan menunjukkan batasannya. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, Sona mungkin masih mampu bertahan dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit dalam mempertahankan kekkai ini, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kondisi para peerage nya. Terlebih lagi sudah dua jam lamanya Rias dan kelompoknya bertarung, bahkan Sona mulai merasakan aura iblis yang samar dari dalam kekkai yang sudah membuktikan bahwa saat ini mereka… akan kalah.

"Kita hanya bisa percaya kepada mereka, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain bertahan saat ini" kata Sona dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar, ia pun mengalami kekhawatiran yang sama. Jika Rias tewas dalam insiden ini, maka Underworld akan bertindak dan Great War kembali terjadi.

Sona takkan membiarkan hal itu, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Hanya berharap kalau sahabatnya itu bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

Sekarang disinilah dia, di sebuah pohon tinggi yang benar-benar dekat dengan Kekkai tersebut. Sehingga ia bisa melihat pertarungan yang terjadi begitu jelas, tak lupa menyembunyikan hawa keberdaannya. Pertarungan yang nampak berat sebelah, walaupun hanya melawan satu musuh saja.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, helaian rambut yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya pun bergoyang ketika hembusan angin yang membelainya. Namun satu hal yang terlihat, iris mata berbentuk salib berwarna emas terukir di mata kiri tersebut memancarkan sebuah aura suci yang cukup pekat bahkan sampai membuat gadis iblis di sana menegang seketika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna putih pun menyelimuti kedua kakinya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan ornament. Hanya terlihat seperti ukiran-ukiran kuno yang sudah tertinggal sejarah, tepatnya beberapa kanji yang terukir disana. Setelah itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan petir, tidak… bahkan lebih cepat dari petir menuju ke dalam kekkai.

Zing!

Entah bagaimana caranya, Naruto telah masuk kedalam kekkai dengan tubuh yang masih utuh tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Ini adalah kecepatan yang ia miliki, karena sihir yang ia gunakan membawanya bergerak dengan kecepatan 10 kali kecepatan cahaya, sehingga kekkai tersebut hanya mengalami sebuah guncangan ketika Naruto masuk secara tiba-tiba.

Dan sebelum mendarat, Naruto menatap kearah sebuah tombak yang sedang melesat kearah gadis dengan rambut merah panjang. Dapat ia lihat kalau tubuh gadis itu sudah tak mampu untuk bergerak karena luka yang ia terima, namun ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gerakan tombak itu Naruto pun mengambil pedang patah di punggungnya dan menyabetkannya kearah tombak itu berasal.

Tombak tersebut menghantam tanah dan menancap tanpa membuat sebuah kawah membuat pemilik tombak itu melebarkan matanya. Tapi Kokabiel harus dikejutkan ketika ia melihat sebuah gelombang energi yang melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Duar!

Kokabiel menggunakan lima pasang sayap miliknya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Lantas pandangannya menajam pada sosok yang melakukan hal ini.

"Siapa kau? Dan bagaimana cara kau melakukannya?" Kokabiel menggeram dengan wajah marah, padahal jika serangan itu tidak gagal maka Great War sudah dipastikan.

Remaja lelaki berambut perak itu menoleh, dan dengan kekalemannya, dia memberi tatapan datar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada sang Malaikat Jatuh yang hanya bisa terdiam, seakan-akan tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau melupakanku, sang bintang" kata Naruto tetap datar. "Sudah seribu tahun yah"

Kokabiel membulatkan matanya ketika melihat remaja itu, pikirannya berputar seakan telah tercampur dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur di atas singgasananya, sebelum ia menunjuk dengan tangan bergetar. "Kau… kenapa kau masih sama dengan yang dulu?!"

"Satu kata untukmu…" Naruto menggunakan pedangnya yang patah itu untuk menunjuk dadanya. "Abadi"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu coba hindari ini!" Kokabiel mencoba membuat puluhan tombak cahaya yang terkesan mengapung di sekelilingnya, kemudian dengan cepat tombak tersebut melesat kearah Naruto, tapi pada saat itu juga Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya.

Wush!

Kembali muncul sebuah gelombang kejut dari ayunan pedang tersebut dan mengarah ke Kokabiel, dan tombak-tombak cahaya yang sudah di ciptakannya itu melebur.

Duaarr..

Singgasana milik Kokabiel hancur lebur ketika terkena serangan tersebut, hanya menyisakan Kokabiel yang terengah-engah dengan luka melintang di bahunya. Naruto kembali memasang wajah datar seraya waspada terhadap berbagai kemungkinan.

"Souka, aku mengerti. Semakin besar energi yang kuciptakan untuk membuat tombak tersebut, semuanya akan terserap dan dikembalikan oleh pedang itu." Kokabiel memuntahkan sedikit darah segar, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini! Tunjukkan padaku suasana nostalgia itu!"

Ia melesat menuju Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, dalam aura berwarna berwarna kuning yang menyelimutinya, Kokabiel melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto.

Bugh!

Merasa serangannya berhasil, Kokabiel pun kembali melayangkan tendangannya dari udara kearah punggung Naruto. Dan ia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah telungkup. Dan kali ini ia melesat dengan tombak yang memancarkan aura tidak biasa, dalam kecepatan tinggi ia mencoba menghantam Naruto yang mencoba berdiri.

Crank!

Kokabiel menurunkan seringaiannya ketika Naruto menangkis tombaknya dengan pedang patah tersebut, walaupun ia gagal mengenainya secara langsung, tapi Kokabiel langsung mendorong tombaknya hingga keduanya terpental satu meter.

"Heeaah!"

Kokabiel menghilangkan tombaknya dan melakukan tinjuan bertubi-tubi kearah Naruto yang hanya menghindari serangan tersebut, hingga Kokabiel menarik tangannya kebelakang dan menghantamkannya ke perut Naruto dengan keras.

Angin kencang bercampur dengan butiran tanah bergerak liar kearah dimana Naruto terhempas, namun meski begitu Kokabiel tidak menghentikan serangannya. Dengan cepat Kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang Naruto dengan satu tangan bergerak cepat.

BRAKH!

Naruto terpelanting cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon. Sekarang, setelah mengetahui betapa besarnya kekuatan musuh Naruto tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya meski sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot mengurusi makhluk seperti mereka, hm?" Kokabiel terkekeh dan menggeleng. Nada suaranya terdengar santai namun dengan aura yang dipancarkannya berbanding terbalik dengan nada tersebut. Angin dibuat bergelombang karenanya, aura berwarna kuning itu menguar-nguar bagaikan jilatan api. "Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah mengeluarkan separuh kekuatanku pada pukulan itu jadi kau takkan bisa bergerak lagi"

"Hn" Di balik debu yang mengepul sebelum menghilang terkena angin tersebut, Naruto mencoba berdiri sambil memegang pedang patahnya. Menatap kearah Kokabiel dengan tatapan yang sama, datar.

Melihat Naruto yang mampu berdiri setelah terkena serangannya, Kokabiel pun mendecih dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Aura berwarna kuning itu pun melecut menghancurkan tanah yang dipijaknya, tekanan yang kuat membuat udara disekitarnya seakan menghilang. '…orang ini…' batin Kokabiel mulai geram. 'Membuatku ingin mengerahkan semuanya!'

Kokabiel berlari dengan kecepatan, sebelum ia menghilang di telan oleh cahaya kuning tersebut. Melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya memasang pose bertahan, meskipun Kokabiel telah menyerangnya dari beberapa sisi dengan kecepatan luar biasa.. namun tetap ia memasang wajah datarnya seolah-olah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Hingga Kokabiel muncul di hadapannya sambil berusaha melayangkan tinju dengan kekuatan penuh ke wajahnya. Tak mau ambil resiko yang lebih, Naruto pun lebih cepat darinya langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke perut Kokabiel membuat Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu terseret puluhan meter. Baru saja Kokabiel ingin kembali melancarkan serangannya, matanya membulat ketika melihat Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya bersiap melakukan serangan.

Kokabiel yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam, ia melompat mundur sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna hitam lalu menenggaknya. Adrenalin yang secara konstan bersirkulasi dalam sistem tubuhnya sepanjang pertempuran menaik seketika, membuat Naruto terdiam sambil menahan serangannya.

Kokabiel dengan tawa menggelegar pun berubah menjadi sosok raksasa dengan aura kuning yang bercampur dengan hitam, fakta bahwa kini kekuatan asing telah bercampur dengan kekuatannya. Dan fakta lain saat ini adalah di mana Kokabiel memancarkan aura itu keseluruh tubuhnya hingga kini tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura tersebut secara penuh. "Akan kugunakan kekuatan penuhku dan menghancurkanmu bersama kota ini" Tiba-tiba petir dengan intensitas tinggi pun menyambar-nyambar, menghancurkan daerah sekelilingnya. Kemudian ia mendengar Kokabiel yang berteriak dengan lantang sambil menembakkan laser dari dadanya.

" **Taihõ no Kuchiku-kan no Gõon" (The Roar of The Cannon Destroyer)**

Wush!

Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi apapun kecuali menggenggam pedang patah tersebut di tangan kirinya. Mata kanannya yang merupakan biru sapphire itu hanya menatap kearah laser bertekanan penghancur yang mengarah kearahnya. Begitu Naruto merasakan jaraknya dengan laser tersebut sudah cukup ia menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal dan…

BUUUMMMM…

Ledakan kembali terjadi menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang menerbangkan debu dan lainnya. Angin bergelombang kuat bahkan sangat kuat sampai-sampai tak terasa lagi ketenangannya, kekkai pun hancur saat tak kuat menahan serangan tersebut.

Menghiraukan asap yang berterbangan di depannya, iris sapphire itu menatap kearah awan yang terbelah sampai ke belahan dunia timur. Remaja ini menarik tangannya kebelakang untuk menaruh kembali pedang patah itu ke sarungnya kembali.

Yakin bahwa nyawanya kini sudah tak terancam lagi, Naruto menyantaikan postur tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam seakan menikmati kembali terpaan angin malam yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Apa aku telah kalah?"

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap kearah Kokabiel yang tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua tersebut. "Kau masih sadar, ya" Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan yang terbelah akibat perbuatannya. "Kau memang kuat"

"Seperti yang kupikirkan, ini adalah pertarungan yang menakjubkan." Gumam Kokabiel dengan suara yang berat, nafasnya sudah tidak terasa dan hanya tinggal menunggu eksistensinya yang akan punah.

"Ya, kau benar"

"Kau bohong" kata Kokabiel terdengar seperti bisikan. "Kau masih menahan diri, seakan kau belum menunjukkan taringmu yang sebenarnya. Ini bahkan tak pantas disebut pertarungan" Kokabiel tertawa kecil yang lemah. "Kau dengan sengaja menerima pukulanku… kau memang kuat, **Pendosa Besar** "

"Agar kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, Kokabiel" Naruto menyahut, sang remaja berambut perak itu tersenyum sedih saat mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Seperti julukan yang kuberikan padamu, terimakasih dan pergilah sang bintang"

Kokabiel yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum. "Terimakasih juga, temanku…"

Naruto berjalan mendekat, tatapan teduh di layangkan kepada Kokabiel. Ia tahu bagaimana sang bintang selama ini begitu menginginkan Great War karena ia tak ingin dirinya di injak-injak oleh Fraksi lain, dengan semua pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya membuat Kokabiel membenci perdamaian ini. Seakan apa yang mereka korbankan hanyalah sebuah ke sia-siaan semata, dengan melihat semuanya saling mengaitkan tangan dan tanpa membeda-bedakan ras itulah yang semakin membuat emosi Kokabiel memuncak, impiannya adalah impian mereka yang telah gugur dalam medan perang. Impiannya itu sangat mulia, hanya saja Kokabiel tidak bisa menjaga emosinya.

Dan kini Naruto sudah tenang. Ia dengan pelan menutup mata Kokabiel. "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana"

Whuurrr!

Bulu-bulu hitam pun berhamburan, menyelimuti Naruto seakan itu sebuah rasa terimakasih. Hingga pada akhirnya bulu hitam itu terbawa oleh angin, dan hilang di balik gelapnya malam. Akan tetapi, baru saja dia ingin pergi, perhatian Naruto teralih oleh suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum mendongak ke langit. "Aku… bukan siapa-siapa"

Gadis berdarah murni itu tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya, karena keingintahuannya tentang masalah ini adalah suatu kewajibannya. Dengan begitu ia bisa mencari solusi dari semua ini, apakah benar Kokabiel selaku Jendral Malaikat Jatuh menyatakan perang kepada Iblis ataukah dia memang memiliki emosi tersendiri bagi bangsa Iblis. Namun semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kokabiel harus di urungkan ketika ia melihat kearah remaja yang seumuran dengannya dengan tubuh begitu atletis dan beberapa simbol makhluk buas di setiap tubuhnya. Dan itu membuatnya… tertegun.

"Siapa kau?!" ulang Sona dengan suara mirip seperti desisan. "Melihatmu seperti akrab dengan Kokabiel, apakah kau bagian dari rencana ini?"

Satu-satunya hal yang Naruto ucapkan adalah. "Kau tidak perlu tahu"

"Kau…!" Jujur saja, Sona merasakan emosinya yang memuncak ketika mendapatkan jawaban itu.

…dan Sona hanya mendapati Naruto sudah menghilang, menyisakan sepucuk bulu hitam milik Kokabiel yang tergeletak di atas permukaan tanah.

"Tch, dia kabur"

Sona menatap kearah para anggota peeragenya dengan satu anggukan. "Bawa kelompok Rias dan kita selesaikan semua ini sebelum para murid tahu"

…dan dari kejauhan nampak sosok pria dengan rambut silver melawan gravitasi sedang menyeringai. Tatapannya menyiratkan sebuah ketertarikan, bukan dalam hal percintaan namun pertarungan. "Bukankah dia menarik, Bikou?"

•••

Semenjak kejadian itu di adakanlah rapat Tiga Fraksi untuk membahas lebih lanjut tentang tindakan Kokabiel yang menyerang Heiress dari Klan Gremory. Sirzech yang memang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau keselamatan adiknya kenapa-kenapa pun menghancurkan meja bundarnya dan memaki-maki Azazel tanpa henti. Sedangkan Azazel sendiri lebih banyak diam dan tenang, padahal sebelumnya makian Sirzech begitu menusuk hatinya. Tapi tetap, Azazel bersikeras untuk tenang dan menganggap tidak ada yang salah dengan idrinya. Namun setiap kali Azazel diam, justru menambah amarah Sirzech makin besar. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan adik yang amat dicintainya, sosok yang sangat ia impi-impikan ketika menunggu di dalam kandungan ibunya.

"Sirzech, tak tahukah kau kalau setipa ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirmu itu menunjukkan kalau dirimu tidaklah seperti Maou. Kau hanya memperburuk pandangan Fraksi lain terhadapmu, bahkan kau tak bisa menjaga emosimu sendiri. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan Kokabiel" ujar Azazel dengan raut wajah tanpa mempedulikan hawa tegang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Benar-benar Maou yang mengerikan, bahkan kekkai yang menyelubungi tempat ini sampai retak karenanya.

"Kau…!" Sirzech menunjuk Azazel dengan satu tangan mengeras. "Masih bersikap tenang sedangkan anak buahmu dapat memicu Great War kembali?! Mana moralmu sebagai pemimpin!"

"Begitukah?" Azazel memasang wajah meremehkan, iris violetnya menatap kearah Grayfia yang hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Grayfia, katakan berapa banyak iblis yang membangkang dan pernah menyerang Fraksi lain?"

…ruangan hening seketika.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika anak buah kita membangkang, karena itulah ujian yang akan kita alami sebagai pemimpin" Azazel menatap lurus kearah Sirzech dengan satu tangan terkepal. "Jika anak buah kita tak ada yang membangkang dan dapat dipercaya, mungkin Great War takkan pernah terjadi. Bahkan aku tak perlu memegang tanggung jawab sebesar ini"

"Cukup! Aku muak dengan rapat ini!" Sona tiba-tiba saja berteriak keras, membuat sekelilingnya tertegun karena ketidakpercayaan. "Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting, tak bisakah kalian para pemimpin menjaga nama baik Fraksi kalian sendiri? Kita memiliki masalah yang lebih penting disini…"

"… **Pendosa besar** " sahut Vali dengan mata menatap keluar jendela.

Tiba-tiba para pemimpin Fraksi itu pun menegang ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinga mereka, tatapan kosong mereka berikan kearah Vali yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka tak menyangka saat Vali memanggil nama tersebut, ini benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Eksistensinya sudah dikatakan musnah setelah ia mendapat kutukan dari-Nya" tanya Michael tak percaya.

Sungguh, mereka baru pertama kalinya melihat wajah terkejut dari tangan kanan-Nya ini. Terlihat jelas di balik wajah tersebut menyiratkan sesuatu yang terpendam, seperti sebuah dendam tersendiri yang membuat halo di atas kepalanya berkedip-kedip. Dan itu membuat mereka tertegun.

"Vali, bisa kau katakan lebih jelasnya?" tanya Azazel tak mempedulikan reaksi di sekelilingnya.

"Kalian bisa bertanya kepada gadis Sitri itu, kulihat dia mengajaknya berbicara sebentar"

Dan kini para pasang mata menatap kearah Sona. Memandang dengan lurus kearah Heiress Sitri yang satu ini dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dengan begitu, Sona tak perlu basa-basi pun mengambil satu langkah maju sambil membuka lembaran kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Sebelumnya hamba ingin memastikan, karena hamba takut jika ada kesalahan." Ujar Sona dengan nada se formal mungkin dan merendah. "The Deadly Sins, Si Pendosa Besar. Memiliki nama seperti penampilannya, White. Penampilannya dari segi fisik adalah rambut berwarna perak putih dengan poni yang menutup mata kirinya, memiliki tinggi kurang lebih 170 cm dan berat sekitar 55 kg. Lalu memiliki mata biru sapphire yang redup. Apakah benar?"

Azazel mengangkat tangannya. "Maaf Sona Sitri, yang paling penting bukanlah penampilannya. Tapi simbol Binatang Buas yang ada di tubuhnya, apakah kau melihat itu?"

Sona memasang wajah berpikir keras, matanya memandang langit-langit seakan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang di lihatnya pada saat itu. "Hmm mungkinkah simbol seperti Naga, Beruang, Rubah semacam itu?"

"Hmm…" Azazel ikut mengingat kembali. "Benar, dia memiliki Tujuh Simbol Binatang Buas di tubuhnya. Apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya… aku melihatnya. Meskipun tempatnya acak"

Michael membulatkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu, sosok yang di kutuk oleh Tuhan karena membunuh-Nya. Dan juga sebagai dalang di balik penghentian Great War, bahkan yang lebih ia cemaskan adalah, dimana dia saat ini?

Seingatnya, dirinya melihat 'dia' dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mati dengan tubuh tak berdaya karena telah diserang oleh Tiga Fraksi. Lalu mayatnya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya ketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak, Michael yakin kalau 'dia' telah mati tapi, bagaimana mungkin masih hidup? Terlebih lagi Heiress dari Klan Sitri ini melihatnya secara langsung dalam insiden penyerangan Kokabiel.

White, The Deadly Sins.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan sosok itu? Apalagi statusnya sebagai pembunuh Tuhan, pastinya kekuatan yang dimilikinya bukanlah kekuatan kecil-kecilan meskipun Michael beberapa kemampuannya saat sosok itu sedang bertarung.

"Kita kesampingkan dulu masalah White, saat ini aku akan memikirkannya. Jadi aku mempersilahkan kepada kedua Fraksi untuk membahas mengenai Kokabiel" kata Michael, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia takut, jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan sosok itu maka kehancuran akan terjadi karena ulahnya. Sebagai Wakil Tuhan pun Michael tahu kalau ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dalam hal ini.

Azazel mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sirzech yang menatap tajam seakan sedang mengancamnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Azazel terkekeh, karena menurutnya pemandangannya saat ini adalah suatu keberkahan. Membuat Fraksi lain marah dan melihat ekspresinya, adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Azazel.

Tangan Azazel pun terjulur ke tengah. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, masalah kita bukan hanya ada pada anak buah yang membangkang tetapi kemunculan Si Pendosa Besar. Menurut laporan yang kulihat dari kertas milik Sona Sitri, kemungkinan besar kita bisa melawannya karena dia terlihat seperti kehilangan kekuatannya. Dibuktikan ketika melawan Kokabiel dia hanya menggunakan pedang patahnya" Nampak Azazel menampilkan seringaiannya. "Meskipun begitu, kita tak bisa meremehkan kekuatannya yang mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudah. Untuk mencegah kehancuran, bagaimana jika kita membuat aliansi? Dengan begitu… masing-masing Fraksi akan saling membantu dan berbagi Informasi tentang masalah ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kokabiel? Kau mau lari dari masalah?!" geram Sirzech.

Azazel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Sama seperti hal nya denganmu, Sirzech-dono. Mereka bergerak karena kemauannya sendiri, tentu saja kita sebagai pemimpin Fraksi memikirkan dengan matang-matang, jika ingin menyerang bukan? Terlebih lagi Kokabiel hanya membawa seperempat dari pasukan Malaikat Jatuh, dan itu adalah pasukan Kokabiel semuanya"

"Cih, untuk saat ini kubiarkan kau bergerak… Da-tenshi" Tangan Sirzech bergerak, dan di ikuti oleh tangan Michael. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Azazel tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, dengan begini kita… ALIANSI"

Duar!

Setelah berakhirnya ucapan Azazel, terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu besar. Membuat gedung pertemuan pun hancur seketika, tangan ketiga Fraksi yang tadinya masih terjulur pun mengeluarkan sinar terang membuat kekkai tersendiri untuk melindungi semua yang ada di dalam sini.

"…hmmh~ reuni yang menarik"

Azazel menajamkan matanya, menggeser iris violetnya untuk menatap kearah suara tersebut. Ketika ia melihat ke asal suara, tangannya tiba-tiba saja terkepal erat dan hawa intimidasi menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

"…Katerea"

* * *

To be Continued~

Untuk penjelasan siapa Naruto besok akan terkuak, mungkin?

Intinya, kekuatan Naruto hamba ambil dari anime Nanatsu no Taizai. Atau mungkin akan hamba selingi dengan kekuatan shinobi. Intinya dalam Fic ini, hamba tidak akan memfokuskan pada kota Kuoh karena Naruto akan berkelana mencari sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, dan sampai jumpa…

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan di buat sulit-

Draco, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang remaja laki-laki memandang kuas yang sudah ia pakai melukis sampai berjam-jam lamanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya yang penat ke kursi. Sapphire nya memandang kearah lukisan tersebut dengan senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menegakkan lukisan itu di atas meja lalu mundur, matanya riangnya sejajar dengan lukisan tersebut, tidak ada ilusi serupa bahwa sosok di lukisan sedang menatapnya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengkagumi karyanya sendiri, sang remaja akhirnya tak tertarik lagi dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada kertas yang ada di atas meja. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh kertas itu-dia tak ingin melakukan apa pun yang bisa mengacaukan semuanya. Naruto memindai kertas itu dengan matanya, mencari pesan tersembunyi dari tulisan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia tersesat dalam kertas tersebut-ada sebuah keluarga, bintang-bintang, dan ikan-ikan koi mungil yang berenang di sekeliling pergelangan kakinya. Terlihat begitu bahagia dan bebas, mengingatkannya pada sebuah kegembiraan yang telah hilang dari kehidupannya.

Naruto memaksa matanya untuk tidak fokus, untuk melihat melewati imaji tersebut dan mengamati keseluruhan kertas. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Jarinya menyusur di sepanjang pinggiran kanvas yang penuh noda cat. Sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah lukisan yang baru ia lukis. Sebuah lukisan yang memiliki makna mendalam dalam kehidupannya, secercah kebahagiaan.

Hidup menyenangkan.

Pada saat itu.

Sebelum kebahagiaannya terenggut.

Tanpa sadar, mata kirinya memancarkan aura suci yang sangat pekat. Meledak-ledak seperti sebuah jilatan api, mengancurkan rumah kecil tempat ia singgah sementara. Ia menyentuh lukisan tersebut dengan wajah sendu, mengusapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Akhirnya, Naruto menidurkan lukisan tersebut di ujung dinding. Naruto melangkah perlahan-lahan menyusuri jalan setapak, matanya terpaku ke depan dan wajahnya datar. Ia tidak tahu betapa kebisuan dan rahasia mampu menggerogotinya dari dalam.

Anak-anak ayam berbulu kuning empuk yang baru ditetaskan berciap-ciap saat ia melewati kandangnya, lampu surya bersinar terang dan berada tepat di atas kepala, melenyapkan bayangan di jalan setapak yang berdebu. Kota berada cukup jauh di depannya sehingga meskipun ia bisa melihat orang mondar-mandir, ia tak bisa melihat wajah bereka dengan jelas sehingga ia tidak merasakan tatapan tajam mereka.

Naruto tetap berjalan, sampai ia menatap menemukan sebuah istana yang di tutupi oleh tembok besar. Mata sapphire sebelah kanannya memandangi apa yang bisa ia lihat. Sebuah senyuman puas pun ia tampilkan ketika telah sampai di mana tempat tujuannya. Namun dalam dua detik kemudian, mata sapphire itu berubah menjadi kosong ketika sebuah pedang menusuk perutnya.

Tetesan air berlumpur mengalir dari sudut kiri mulut Naruto, persis di tempat dia biasa melengkungkan bibir saat sedang menyeringai geli. Lumpur menggelincir di sisi wajahnya, mengumpul di pinggir pipinya dan jatuh berantakan ke tanah dibawahnya.

"Gabriel?"

Saat memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, Naruto tengah menatap ke atas. Memandang kearah wajah cantik Malaikat tersebut yang kini menggunakan sebuah baju zirah khas Surga.

"Setelah sekian lama, ternyata kau masih hidup **Pendosa Besar** "

Naruto hanya diam, ia hanya bergerak seperti biasanya. Melangkahkan kakinya seolah-olah luka yang ada di tubuhnya bukanlah apa-apa, kemudian tatapannya beralih dari depan ke Gabiel yang nyaris tak bergerak, di belakangnya. Naruto meluaskan pandangannya, melewati alang-alang dan bunga lotus di tepi yang jauh, matanya menyapu hamparan rumput baru berwarna hijau terang.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu…" ujar Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menyusuri jalan setapak. Namun ketika ia merasakan Gabriel yang mengekor dibelakangnya, Naruto pun berucap. "Jadi kau ingin membunuhku"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Malaikat tercantik itu mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah membunuh 'ayah' dan sekarang kau datang kembali, apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Kau benar, aku yang membunuh-Nya" Remaja itu mengangguk. "Tapi kau tak pernah tahu kalau dia juga yang telah menghidupkanku"

"Apa maksudmu?! Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan perkataan pendosa sepertimu" Rahang Gabriel menegang, kedua pedang cahaya tercipta di kedua tangannya. "Lebih baik kau mati!"

Gabriel melangkah cepat menyusuri jalan setapak dan pandangan marahnya tertuju pada Naruto. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau iris biru milik Gabriel telah berubah menjadi salib putih. "Matilah…"

…dan Naruto menarik pedang yang ada di punggungnya. Menyabetkannya secara miring kearah dimana Gabriel sudah memfokuskan kekuatannya untuk menghunus dadanya.

"Kamu takkan pernah bisa membunuhku, Hime-chan"

Duar!

* * *

 **Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto** **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

.

.

.

The Deadly Sins © **Draco**

.

.

 **General Warnings:** Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, Klise, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure,**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Raihlah dengan tanganmu**

 _Chapter_ _2_

* * *

Gabriel membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat perih seperti telah berjam-jam terkatup rapat. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi, matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang menjadi lawannya itu tengah makan di atas meja yang menghadap kearahnya.

"Sebelum kau menyerangku, sebaiknya pakai dulu pakaianmu"

Begitu dia berhasil berdiri, matanya melirik kearah tubuhnya yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun dengan mata bergetar. Ia tanpa sadar telah menjerit sampai suara itu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia berbalik dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di atas kasur, lalu menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut yang masih tenang-tenang saja di tempatnya.

"K-k-kau…!"

Dengusan puas terdengar dari hidung Naruto ketika remaja itu telah menyelesaikan makannya. Remaja itu berbalik lalu melangkah ke lemari pakaian, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian lalu memberikannya kepada Gabriel yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kalau ingin mandi silahkan, aku telah membeli beberapa pakaian dan ada di lemari. Aku akan pergi sebentar" Naruto berkata tanpa menunggu jawaban, namun rasa lelah tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto, membuatnya merasa lemas dan mengantuk. Mata remaja itu tertutup ketika rasa kantuk semakin menguasai dan mengirimnya ke alam tidur. "Hooaamm… oyasumi"

Gedebuk!

Masih di rundung rasa malu karena orang lain telah melihat tubuhnya, Gabriel pun terlalu sibuk ber'kyaa-kyaa' ria di balik selimuti sama sekali tidak tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan telah menjebak dirinya sendiri dalam situasi sekarang. Masih dalam keadaan wajah merona, Gabiel pun turun dari ranjang sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika air shower yang dingin bertemu wajahnya, barulah otak Gabriel mengalami konsleting ketika ia mencerna peristiwa barusan.

'Kyaa…!' Malaikat tercantik di Surga itu keramas dengan begitu ganasnya, seakan mencoba untuk melupakan peristiwa yang tadi membuatnya malu seumur hidup. Merasa bahwa semua itu sia-sia, Gabriel dengan cepat menyabuni tubuhnya dan cepat-cepat membilas, lalu langsung melompat ke bak mandi yang menimbulkan suara ceburan nyaring. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona itu kedalam air hangat sampai beberapa menit.

Setelah beberapa menit berendam, ia segera keluar dari bak dan bergerak ke balik tirai untuk mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya. Dengan handuk yang kini terlilit di dadanya, Gabriel membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan agak pelan sambil memandang sekeliling untuk tidak mendapati adanya pengintip. Tapi ia hanya mendapati sosok musuhnya yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya dan sedikit mengigau.

Gabriel pun langsung menghampiri lemari, lalu memilah beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di sana. Wajahnya bersinar cerah saat menemukan sebuah dress berwarna putih selutut dengan beberapa corak, namun harapannya kembali dirundung rasa senang ketika ia menemukan sebuah topi santai dan gelang yang cukup menawan.

Gabriel mematut-matut di depan cermin.

Tersenyum amat lebar. Posturnya tenang dengan satu dua kali memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk menggerakkan bagian bawah dress nya untuk bergerak, sesekali ia mengibaskan surai pirangnya yang bergelombang bak iklan shampoo. Yosh! Sudah selesai. Gabriel pun berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana musuhnya tengah terlelap.

Ada niatan untuk membunuh remaja ini dalam benaknya, namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Entah kenapa Gabriel harus menahan emosinya saat ini, karena mungkin apa yang dilakukan oleh remaja itulah membuatnya menahan diri.

"…Kami-sama…"

Suara Naruto, yang entah kenapa sedang mengigau itu membangunkan Gabriel dari lamunannya. Matanya melebar ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Ia tidak boleh mengganggu maupun memberi reaksi apapun kecuali mendengarkan sedikit igauan remaja ini.

"…kenapa kau melakukan ini…"

Gabriel yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap wajah tidur Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu, cuma perlu kurang dari lima detik untuk Gabriel mengelus pipi remaja tersebut. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengingat kembali rantaian peristiwa yang pernah terjadi.

Berbagai asumsi dalam benak Gabriel berpacu cepat, **kenapa?** , pasti ada alasan di balik remaja ini melakukan semua itu pastinya. Ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun niat jahat dari wajah ini, semuanya hanyalah wajah yang berusaha untuk menahan beban yang ia tanggung selama ini.

Membunuh Kami-sama, menghentikan Great War, dan kini kembali muncul. Apa alasan itu semua?

Hening tercipta ketika Naruto secara tak sadar menggenggam tangan Gabriel dengan erat. Keadaan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya remaja berambut perak itu menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya yang di iringi melonggarnya genggaman itu.

"…Hime-chan yah?" ucap Gabriel ketika ia mendengar panggilan Naruto kepadanya. "Panggilan yang bagus"

"Ukh" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan memasang posisi duduk, mengucek kedua matanya dengan gerakan yang membuat Gabriel gemas. Seakan ia sedang melihat bayi mungil sedang bangun tidur. "Hmm, sepertinya kamu sudah mandi. Baiklah, aku ingin pergi"

"Tunggu" sahut Gabriel menarik tangan kiri Naruto, menghentikan langkah kaki remaja tersebut. "Kamu belum menjelaskan semuanya"

"Penjelasan?"

Gabriel mengangguk. "Kamu belum memberikan alasan kenapa kamu tidak membunuhku, melainkan membantuku. Padahal apa yang kamu lakukan di masa lalu itu berbeda dengan sifatmu yang sekarang. Seharusnya dengan memanfaatkanku yang sedang tak berdaya, kamu bisa membunuhku kan?"

"Aku tak ada niatan untuk membunuh, lagipula perlukah sebuah alasan untuk menolong seseorang?"

Gabriel tidak bisa buka suara. Saat ini dia sudah benar-benar tertegun sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Naruto telah keluar dari rumah ini tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun. "Dasar…"

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sebuah pasar yang ramai, matanya tak henti-hentinya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang amat dicarinya. Sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk bertanya tentang senjata yang tertancap di kota ini. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai.

"Hee? Jadi tidak ada yang bisa?"

"Kalau begitu desa akan di landa kekeringan berkepanjangan?"

"Begitulah, tapi para orang kuat pun sudah mencobanya"

Setelah mendengar diskusi singkat tersebut, Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk menghela napas keras. Apakah para warga itu bodoh? Mereka takkan pernah bisa mencabut pedang legenda tersebut walau harus menyewa jasa para petarung sekalipun. Mereka hanya akan menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu saja untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti. Tidak, bukannya Naruto tidak menghargai kerja keras mereka namun pedang legenda miliknya itu cukup membuat orang mati, tapi desa ini… ah sudahlah, Naruto lelah jika harus membicarakan hal ini.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi dinding kedai sambil memijit kepalanya. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napas pelan, untuk beberapa menit Naruto menyalakan sebatang rokok yang ia ambil dari kantungnya. Naruto berpikir sebentar, ketika pemikirannya sampai ke ujung, Naruto tiba-tiba mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Ia berlari menuju tempat dimana pedang legenda miliknya yang telah hilang semenjak Great War.

Naruto sampai di tempat itu cukup cepat.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan satu alis tertaut, sebuah bangunan memutari halaman seperti aula outdoor yang sudah di penuhi oleh ratusan penduduk. Naruto sudah siap mengambil pedang miliknya lagi ketika ratusan penduduk di sekitar menatapnya. Naruto membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah dari para penduduk yang begitu menyeramkan jika di lihat. Kulitnya berubah menjadi warna ungu, rambut mereka terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa hewan bersarang di kepalanya, lantas yang paling menonjol adalah bola mata yang menyisakan putihnya saja. Kini di hadapannya tak ada bedanya dengan zombie.

Naruto tidak sempat berkata apa-apa sebelum puluhan penduduk melompat kearahnya. Dengan dengusan keras, Naruto berbalik dan melompat tinggi lalu menapak di atas atap untuk menghindari terjangan makhluk-makhluk sialan tersebut. Mata Naruto turun untuk melihat para zombie yang kini saling bahu membahu untuk menggapainya, beberapa di antara mereka terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan topangan walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tak yakin apakan mereka benar-benar mampu mencapainya.

Kemudian tangan kirinya yang bebas berkelebat menggenggam **Sword of Meliodas** yang ada di punggungnya, sebuah pedang patah dengan gagang berbentuk naga yang biasa ia bawa. Lalu tangan kanannya yang terkulai santai di samping tubuh telah memancarkan aura berwarna hitam keunguan pekat yang langsung merubah langit menjadi gelap dengan seketika.

" **Darkness"**

Setelah sekali lagi mempertimbangkan semua pilihan yang ia punya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang bisa ia ambil sekarang. Dia menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk saat melihat zombie-zombie itu sudah berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi untuk melakukan tebasan. Namun tangannya terhenti seketika saat sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kamu ingin membunuh para penduduk itu?!"

Dengan wajah datar, Naruto menatap kembali kearah zombie-zombie yang sudah semakin dekat dengannya, terutama satu tangan yang sudah menggenggam genting. "Yah, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Kau! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau perbuatanmu itu-"

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras. "Kau tahu apa?! Mereka takkan pernah bisa menjadi manusia kembali!" Iris sapphire nya tergerak memandang kearah langit hitam. "Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau pedang itu berbahaya, dan inilah dampaknya karena mereka tetap bertahan. Pedang itu akan menghapus cahaya dalam hati seseorang dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan, lalu mencuci otak mereka hingga tak ingat lagi siapa itu teman, keluarga bahkan pasangannya"

Gabriel tertegun sesaat, mata birunya melihat pedang itu. Gabriel langsung bisa menebak kalau pedang itu memanglah bukan pedang sembarangan, walaupun dia masih tak mampu berkata pasti karena kekuatan dari remaja ini membuatnya tak bisa melihat jelas spesifikasi pedang tersebut.

"…mereka hanya mengingat penderitaan yang pernah mereka alami, berulang dan terus berulang sampai mereka berubah menjadi gila. Karena tak kuatnya fisik untuk melawan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh pedang tersebut, kini fisik mereka telah berubah menjadi zombie yang sebenarnya." Naruto memotong genting yang berjarak beberapa centi dari tempatnya, membuat para zombie itu terjatuh dan harus memulainya dari awal. "Tapi di dalam mulut mereka yang terus bergumam sesuatu, sebuah permintaan akan pertolongan"

"Kalau begitu bukankah tak ada alasan untuk tidak membunuh mereka?" tanya Gabriel masih berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya, bagaimanapun juga Gabriel tak bisa berdiam diri jika ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Pasti ada jalan keluar untuk mengatasi hal ini, bukan?"

Naruto mendengus. "Huh, jangan terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Bukankah mereka seperti daun yang kering, siap untuk di gugurkan"

"A-aku tahu. Tapi kamu pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini" Gabriel menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Biarpun kamu seorang **Pendosa Besar** , tapi itu bukan berarti kamu tidak memiliki hati!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "…kegelapan telah merampas hatiku"

"Bohong! Jika kamu memang tidak memiliki hati, lantas apa alasanmu tidak membunuhku?"

Naruto menggeser pandangannya kearah Zombie-zombie tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang masih di selimuti oleh aura berwarna hitam keungunan itu mengerat, sial! Malaikat ini keras kepala. Pandangan Naruto kemudian terganti, menatap kearah Gabriel dengan lurus tapi tidak menutup fakta kalau ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "…untuk melihat tubuhmu"

Dan duar! Wajah merah Gabriel segera meledak dengan asap yang keluar dari telinganya. Ekspresinya menjadi sebuah ketidakpercayaan, membuat Gabriel melupakan niatnya untuk menghentikan pembunuhan yang akan dilakukan oleh remaja ini. Langkah selanjutnya adalah ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dadanya. Matanya memicing tajam kearah Naruto. "M-mesum!"

"Hn, terserah" Seakan tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang berbau bejat, Naruto menatap kearah zombie-zombie tadi dan bersiap menghabisinya.

…namun Gabriel menghentikannya lagi.

Memutar matanya dengan bosan, Naruto pun mendelik. "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan membunuh mereka, karena mereka adalah pengikut Tuhan yang masih setia. Kalau kamu membunuhnya…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang bodoh. Aku telah membunuh-Nya lalu buat apa mereka tetap setia kalau pada akhirnya kalian hanyalah memberi harapan palsu!" desisnya dengan nada tak percaya, giginya bergemertak sambil matanya memicing tajam. "Lagipula aku hanya seorang Pendosa Besar yang membunuh Tuhan, tak ada alasan lain untukku melakukan hal sekecil ini. Membunuh sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku-"

Plak!

Naruto menoleh, dan dibuat bingung mendapati bahwa tangan yang bersarang di pipinya. "…Hime-chan?"

"Kenapa… kenapa ada seseorang sepertimu, kamu bukanlah pendosa besar tetapi pembohong besar!" Gabriel melangkah maju sampai ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Isak tangis dan sesegukan tertahan mulai terdengar di indera pendengaran Naruto, membuat remaja itu terdiam. "Aku tak tahu betapa kejamnya kehidupanmu, betapa kelamnya hatimu dan seredup apa cahayamu. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada hari ini, aku akhirnya tahu… aku tahu kalau kamu membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kamu takut untuk peduli terhadap orang lain, karena terlalu peduli akan membuat masalah. Itukah yang kamu maksud?!"

"Aku…"

"Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Hardik Gabriel memeluk remaja tersebut dan membenamkan di dadanya. "Untuk seseorang sepertimu, kamu tak pintar untuk berbohong tahu. Karena aku tahu… banyak sekali yang kamu rahasiakan, bahkan sampai dunia takkan tahu tentang hal tersebut."

Naruto hanya terdiam, cuma mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil tersebut yang senantiasa tertangkap di indera pendengarannya.

"Kamu berniat ingin membunuh mereka karena kamu tak ingin bukan? Melihat mereka terjerumus ke dalam bahaya di balik layar, kamu itu selalu, selalu dan selalu saja mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain, seakan-akan kamu menganggap keselamatanmu itu bukanlah hal yang pantas di khawatirkan" Gabriel hanya mampu terpana ketika mengetahui hal ini, semuanya terungkap dari balik iris sapphire yang senantiasa menerima beban berat tersebut. Membuat hatinya terenyuh ketika melihat memori tentang sifat tanpa pamrih dan selalu tersenyum remaja ini ketika di hadapkan sesuatu. "Kamu selalu berpikir tentang akhir dari dunia ini karena kamu hidup di tengah penderitaan. Membuatmu ingin sekali menjadikan dunia ini berakhir dengan indah pada waktunya. Tapi aku tak suka… karena kamu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk siap dibenci oleh seluruh dunia"

Naruto mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan ketika melihat mata biru langit itu menyimpan perhatian dan kekhawatiran yang saat ini ditujukkan pada dirinya seorang.

"White-kun." Dia berbisik pelan. "Aku mengerti kalau kamu tidak ingin membuat kami semua berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kamu harus sadar bahwa saat ini, kenapa… kenapa kamu sampai sebegitunya melibatkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Kamu takut karena kamu berpikir akan kehilangan semuanya" Gabriel merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap kearah iris sapphire yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam. "Jika kamu kehilangan sesuatu yang besar, dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, kau memang tak akan bisa menggantikannya dengan satu hal saja, bukan?" Gabriel berkata kembali, ia hanya menangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Jika kamu mendapatkan sepuluh hal penting, atau seratus hal penting bersamaan… itu sudah cukup membuatmu bangun!"

Mata Naruto melebar dan memancarkan sakit, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakan Gabriel itu benar. Tangannya terkepal erat saat ia merasakan kalau emosinya akan muncul kembali.

"Jika kau terkesan akan sesuatu atau kau tertawa dari dalam hatimu, tak akan ada yang memprotesnya! Dan jika ada yang keberatan, aku pasti akan menghajarnya!"

Naruto tertegun, matanya bergetar tak percaya. 'Kau benar… agar hatiku tergerak… dan tertawa dari dalam lubuk hatiku, menemukan sesuatu yang berarti dalam kehidupan. Aku ingin mendapatkan izin untuk semua itu' Tanpa sadar, air mata yang sudah tidak ia keluarkan selama seribu tahun lamanya kini mengalir, Naruto tak mengerti bagaimana dia masih bisa hanya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika sukmanya sudah dirundung rasa bahagia.

"Kalau kamu memang benar-benar ingin bertanggungjawab, maka mulai sekarang, kamu harus ada di sini untuk berjalan bersamaku"

"Hn?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kesamping dengan satu alis tertekuk.

Gabriel yang sempat lupa diri akan perkataannya pun langsung menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sebagai usaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dan begitu panas sampai dia yakin pipinya pasti sudah bersinar seperti api menyala.

"A-anu, a-aku…"

Naruto yang meskipun tidak tahu arti dari perkataan itu pun hanya tersenyum. Sehingga setelah mengheningkan suasana sejenak, mulut remaja itu terbuka untuk mengucapkan kata-kata pelan. **"Rise of The Light"**

Gabriel tak tahu kapan, tapi saat ia tersadar, Malaikat itu mendapati bahwa langit yang tadinya gelap pun kini telah memunculkan setitik cahaya. Yang lama kelamaan cahaya itu melebar dan menurunkan ribuan titik cahaya sebesar salju, perhatiannya hanya bisa terpaku ketika cahaya itu menyentuh tubuh para penduduk di bawahnya, semuanya terjadi seperti sedia kala membuat Gabriel memeluk remaja itu sebagai reflek kalau ia sedang bahagia.

Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun kecuali mendongak ke arah langit dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kata-kata apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan hanya bisa terlontar dari dalam benaknya, instingnya mengatakan kalau apa yang ia pendam adalah hal yang terbaik baginya saat ini.

'Mungkin selama ini, aku menunggu sesuatu yang seperti ini'

* * *

 **-Naruto's House, 19.00 PM-**

Gabriel meraih kedua pipi remaja yang bertubuh sejajar dengannya itu dan menggerakkannya agar mereka kembali saling tatap. "White-kun"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Hn?"

"Ah, anu, soal itu…" Gabriel mengulum senyuman pahit yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Apakah benar memang kamu yang membunuh 'Ayah?"

"…" Naruto hanya diam lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Gabriel yang berada di pipinya. Ia menggerakkan iris sapphire sebelah kanannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya selama beberapa saat sementara Gabriel menggigit bibirnya, menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan khawatir. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan tentang hal itu, lagipula jika kamu mengetahuinya tak mungkin semuanya percaya bukan?"

Dari sana, Gabriel terhenyak ketika menyaksikan senyuman yang ada di bibir remaja itu. Padahal ia sudah biasa menemukan senyuman yang cerah tersebut, namun entah kenapa saat ini Gabriel tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui kalau senyuman itu di hasilkan dari sifat tanpa pamrih remaja tersebut. Membiarkan semua orang membencinya hanya karena menyimpan satu rahasia besar, Gabriel tahu kalau menanyakan rahasia orang lain adalah hal tabu tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan remaja itu menanggung semuanya sendirian. Seakan-akan dirinya yang merupakan seorang Malaikat tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Ketika Naruto telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto langsung memakai jubah berwarna hitam panjang sampai ujung kaki dengan ukiran api putih di pinggirnya. Baru saja ia ingin berniat pergi, sebuah tangan halus kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum ia melirikkan matanya. "Apa lag-"

…sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya membuat Naruto mengalami _shutdown_ sesaat karena tak tahu harus menampilkan emosi apa, dan saat ia sudah sadar lagi, Gabriel telah mengukir sebuah senyuman teramat manis terpasang di bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Mmm, jimat keberuntungan?" ucap Gabriel sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tidak menyahut. Remaja berambut perak itu hanya terus menatap Gabriel sebelum ia yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya tersenyum tipis dan tatapan lembut yang membuat Gabriel terenyuh karenanya. "Aku per-"

Dan hal itu harus di potong oleh suara perutnya yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi, Naruto hanya diam dan kembali terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ekspresi apa yang harus ia gunakan ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Melihat ekspresi bingung bercampur sangsi di wajah Naruto, Gabriel cepat-cepat menarik lengan remaja itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan. "Kamu duduk di sini, aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu. Oke?"

Masih bingung dengan pemikirannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Alih-alih mengutarakan apa yang akan ia makan, hanya tahu bahwa dia cukup duduk diam sambil menunggu apa yang dimasak oleh Malaikat itu untuknya. Namun rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto, membuatnya lemas dan mengantuk. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah membaringkan tubuhnya ke permukaan meja dan menutup matanya membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam bunga tidur.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Naruto kembali bangun dengan dengusan puas yang terdengar dari hidungnya. Remaja itu berbalik lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk mencuci muka dan siap untuk pergi. Namun ketika di tengah perjalanan, otaknya tiba-tiba berputar cepat ketika melihat Gabriel yang berdiri di depannya dengan rambut basah dan kulit lembab, tubuhnya yang putih hanya dibalut oleh selembar handuk.

"Hn?" Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, White-kun." Dengan wajah yang merona, Gabriel langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipinya. "M-maaf, karena tubuhku penuh debu jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. A-aku akan memasak saat ini"

"Hmm, tak perlu… aku akan pergi" Naruto menjawab tanpa emosi, meskipun tiba-tiba matanya terpejam menikmati aroma harum semerbak ketika ia melewati Gabriel.

"Tunggu dulu!"

…namun naas, ketika Gabriel berusaha menghentikan langkah remaja itu. Kakinya menginjak genangan air yang menetes dari tubuhnya, membuatnya terpeleset sedemikian rupa menabrak Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya. Hingga pada detik-detik tertentu hening sejenak karena keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi yang terlihat sangat intim.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu kalau kamu lebih wangi di bawah sini" Ketika dia bicara lagi, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang berpikir keras, namun otaknya di sela ketika Gabriel langsung saja menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah remaja itu. Membuat kepala Naruto hancur dalam satu pukulan.

Dengan wajah merona pekat, Gabriel mengambil langkah mundur sambil memasang kembali handuknya yang sempat terlepas. Mata birunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, entah itu karena ia mungkin tak bisa menikah? Atau karena Naruto yang telah kehilangan kepalanya.

"Aduduh, pukulanmu sakit juga. Rasanya tengkorakku seperti mau lepas" Naruto yang entah kenapa kepalanya sudah kembali pun kembali berucap, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Kemudian matanya menatap kearah Gabriel yang masih merona sambil menatapnya, Naruto memejamkan mata sembari berkata pelan. "Aku tahu kamu terkagum karena aku abadi 'kan?"

"BUKAN BAKAA!"

…dan Naruto kehilangan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya.

… **: Draco :…**

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dengan bagian depan berwarna kuning berdiri dengan satu tangan yang telah hilang, wajahnya mengukir senyuman tipis seakan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Postrunya tenang dengan tangan bersidekap, dan matanya tertutup sampai akhirnya terbuka.

"…jadi kau bagian dari Khaos Brigade, Vali?" Azazel tak memberikan ekspresi apapun bahwa suara tawa dari pemuda di depannya terdengar angkuh. "Dan pemimpin kalian… Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. Organisasi Hitam yang bergerak untuk menguasai dunia, bukan begitu?"

"Memang benar kalau ketua kami adalah Ophis, tapi kami tak ada niatan untuk menguasai dunia"

"Souka…" Azazel mengangguk. "Kupikir kau bekerja sama dengan Katerea karena Tahta Raja kalian telah di curi"

"Di curi? Apa maksudnya?" Rias dengan tidak ketahuannya bertanya.

Vali yang mendengar itu pun mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada, membusungkan dadanya dengan angkuh. "Namaku Vali Lucifer, dalam pembuluh darahku mengalir darah Raja Iblis terdahulu. Aku adalah cucu dari Raja Iblis berdarah murni dengan ibu seorang manusia" Dengan begitu, empat pasang sayap iblis pun muncul dari balik armornya.

Walaupun angin berhembus begitu kencang meniup, membuat rambut dan bajunya berkibar-kibar, ekspresi Azazel sama sekali nampak tidak takut atau panik. Pria dengan usia beratus-ratus tahun itu menyaksikan bagaimana ekspresi makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya.

"Itulah sebabnya, dia secara kebetulan dapat menjadi pemilik Vanishing Dragon" Azazel tertawa pelan. "Keberadaanmu seperti lelucon saja"

"Meh, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jika aku bisa mengalahkan orang-orang kuat, kenapa tidak?" Vali melirikkan matanya kearah Issei yang sedang terdiam karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengarkan. Dengan kata lain, Issei merasa bahwa rivalnya kali ini adalah Hakkuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa sedangkan dirinya hanyalah iblis Reinkarnasi. "Tapi aku kecewa dengan rivalku saat ini, dia lemah… sangat lemah bahkan harus di tolong oleh **Pendosa Besar** untuk melawan Kokabiel."

"Sialan kau…!" Issei menggeram sambil memicingkan matanya.

Azazel terdiam sesaat ketika mendengarkan hal itu. "…Pendosa Besar…" Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dengan tak percaya. "Mungkinkah kau ingin melawannya?!"

Vali tertawa ketika mendengar mantan gurunya yang menebak tujuannya. "Kau benar, tapi mungkin saat ini tidak… kekuatannya sangat kuat, dulu pernah berpartner dengan Ophis untuk melawan Great Red ataupun Trihexa.666" Vali mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Tapi sayang, kami adalah saudara…"

Para pasang mata pun membulatkan matanya. "S-saudara…?"

"Seorang iblis dengan serpihan kekuatan kegelapan, ia menjadi yang terkuat di antara para iblis. Iblis yang berjalan di antara dua dunia dengan menggenggam kunci dunia menggunakan kehancuran…"

.

.

"…White Lucifer"

* * *

To be Continued~

 **A/N:** Hmm, cuma mau mengatakan kalau Naruto itu memiliki regenerasi tingkat tinggi milik Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai), sehingga separah apapun lukanya ia tetap bisa sembuh. Dan mungkin lebih cepat daripada milik Klan Phenex.

Sebenarnya sih cerita ini beda dengan konsep awalnya, hamba awalnya mempertimbangkan kalau membunuh-Nya itu tidak mungkin dengan kekuatan kecil-kecilan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa, hamba memutuskan untuk mencampurkan Lucifer di sini. Tapi Hamba pikir ini yang terbaik daripada harus memasukkan doujutsu Rinnegan ataupun Sharingan…

Untuk hal pair, hamba memutuskan untuk dengan **Gabriel**. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan kalau Gabriel akan jatuh atau nggak, karena itu tergantung dengan karakter Gabriel itu sendiri. Dia juga Malaikat dengan hati yang cantik, pasti mampu mengusir pikiran-pikiran negatif dengan mudah.

Karakter Naruto, dia tidak tahu menahu mengenai nafsu. Kehidupannya cuma memikirkan cara bertarung ataupun bertahan hidup, ia tak punya waktu untuk berleha-leha dengan wanita. Sehingga ia memiliki kepribadian yang terkesan sangat polos.

Untuk julukan Pendosa Besar akan terkuak dalam beberapa chapter, dan terkuaknya jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Maaf kalau kata-katanya sulit untuk di cermati, hamba sadar kalau itu datangnya dari hamba sendiri.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, arigatou dan salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan di buat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	3. Chapter 3

"L-lucifer…?"

Waktu terus berlalu, dan saat itu Rias sadar… menyadari akan dunia yang berada di sekitarnya. Sekarang dia bisa melihat perbedaan, saat dimana dirinya selalu membangga-banggakan keluarga Gremory daripada Kaum iblis lainnya. Saat dimana Rias merasa kalau kakaknya lah satu-satunya figur terkuat yang akan menjadi penguasa. Dan apa yang tidak ia suka tanpa peduli dengan apapun… di mana dirinya merupakan anak kecil yang belum tahu betapa luasnya dunia.

Dan sekarang…

Rias tahu.

Betapa kejamnya dunia mengerikan ini?

Apakah ada yang namanya kebebasan?

Mungkinkah hanya kehancuran yang akan terjadi?

Pertanyaan tidak penting yang terkadang merupakan sebuah jawaban akan sebuah kebenaran. Semua itu terjawab dengan adanya sosok bernama Naruto atau dikenal sebagai White Lucifer. Dia adalah korban, dianggap sebagai pembunuh Tuhan dan dibenci oleh seluruh makhluk dan rasnya sendiri. Tidak mendapatkan kebebasan sedikit pun, bergerak sedikit maka nyawa lah yang akan merenggang, dan Rias tahu kalau seorang Pendosa Besar seperti White takkan melakukan dosa sebesar itu tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Wajah anak berambut silver itu menyeringai puas mendapati ekspresi yang tidak ia duga-duga itu. Membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagaimana seperti dunia kini berada di telapak tangannya.

"Makan semua omongan sampahmu itu, Sirzech Gremory. Jangan mencoba untuk memakai marga kami, Lucifer. Karena semua yang kau lakukan sudah jelas…" Lalu dia menatap Sirzech, dimana ia hanya bisa menemukan wajah serius dan ekspresi tenang yang tidak tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan ketakutan. "Mencoba untuk menghapus nama Lucifer dari kalangan kaum iblis, dimana moralmu?! Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, dan Lucifer… mereka adalah empat tiang penopang Fraksi Iblis, tak ada yang mampu ataupun sebanding dengan mereka. Terlebih lagi seorang pahlawan kecil yang hanya mampu bertarung ketika temannya sudah tewas."

"Onii-sama, apa maksudnya?" tanya Rias dengan bingung.

Namun Sirzech tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya, hanya keningnya yang berkerut ketika mendengar itu. "Itu hanyalah pernyataan bodoh, bocah" Sirzech mendengus. "Dan jangan bicara soal moral di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupanmu, tapi bahkan sebelum aku menjadi pemimpin, tanganku sudah berlumuran darah."

"Sebuah pengalih topik yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemimpin yang sudah kehilangan akalnya," Vali mendesis pelan sembari mengucapkan itu. "Kau pikir Khaos Brigade tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan belakangan ini? Mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Kaum Iblis agar terpikat dengan Klan Gremory dan berniat untuk menggantikan tahta Lucifer."

"Apa masalahmu, bocah?" Pria berambut merah itu tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Vali terkekeh sinis. "Tidak ada, aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Dan hanya sekedar mengingatkan kalau Gremory tak sebanding dengan Lucifer!"

…dengan begitu, Vali menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya putih.

* * *

 **Desclaimer** © Masashi Kishimoto ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

.

.

.

 **The Deadly Sins** © Draco

.

.

 **General Warnings:** Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, Klise, Bad!Sirzech, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre** : Adventure, Romance, etc

.

.

.

 **Rating** : M

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

-Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalamtubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar."

.

.

.

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

 **Notification:**

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Who am i?**

 **(Putra Bintang Fajar)**

Chapter 3

* * *

Setiap kali aku ditanya apa tepatnya yang memanduku melalui hari-hariku yang paling gelap tidak hanya untuk bertahan hidup tetapi juga untuk bergerak mengatasi situasi dan akhirnya meraih suatu tingkat kepuasan yang dahulu terasa mustahil.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa dibalik pecahnya peperangan terbesar untuk pertama kalinya. Yang dimana para fraksi akan menyebutnya sebagai Great War. Sesuatu yang Naruto ingat betul karena dirinya merupakan elemen penting dan utama dalam peperangan tersebut. Pertempuran yang membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Pasukan yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya saat gugur. Ketika salah satu fraksi berhasil, maka yang lainnya akan beraliansi untuk menghancurkan fraksi tersebut, dan mendeklarasikan kekuatan atau apapun itu dalam posisi pertama. Meskipun pihak aliansi itu akan bertarung satu sama lain pada akhirnya.

Tentu saja, pada waktu itu, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukan bahwa kelompok itu juga licik, tidak selalu ramah, selalu berhati dingin, dan sudah pasti tidak murah hati. itu tentu saja tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh fraksi lain, mereka mengenal betul betapa kejamnya Fraksi Iblis. Mereka hanya berharap untuk kembali merebut apa yang telah hilang. Naruto yang merupakan anak dari pemimpin kelompok tersebut… mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya bisa berakhir dengan cara damai. Karena Naruto tahu pasti bahwa mereka tidak perlu lagi mengangkat tombak berkarat darah itu untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Hidup tenang, tanpa ada rasa benci sama sekali.

Agar mereka menyadari.

Tapi ayahnya telah dibutakan oleh keinginan yang tinggi. **Lucifer**. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan.

Kembali naik ke Surga.

Tentu, Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui impian semua makhluk tersebut. Tapi, Naruto juga tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau iblis adalah salah satu makhluk yang tidak bisa kembali ke Surga, apapun caranya itu. Namun, ketika pertarungan itu mulai memasuki tahun kesepuluh, atau tanggal berapapun itu, Fraksi Iblis yang disangka terkenal sangat kejam pada waktu itu hanya menjadi percikan api yang membuat diri mereka hancur.

Tidak ada peperangan, hanya kekalahan yang menunggu waktu saja.

Lucifer yang memiliki ambisi sangat kuat ternyata menjadi alasan utama dalam penentuan itu. Tuhan turun langsung untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan anaknya yang tercantik. Dan semua sudah terlambat ketika Lucifer mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Informasi apa yang membuatnya jatuh meskipun anggapannya itu benar. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu pasti mengapa makhluk pertama yang fana itu diciptakan dan ia disuruh untuk membungkuk kepadanya.

Adam, baik itu manusia, hewan atau tumbuhan. Semua bentuk dari kehidupan itu tidak ada artinya, dan Lucifer… ia mengakui semua itu. Karena pada dasarnya Malaikat adalah makhluk yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi daripada Manusia, Lucifer beranggap bahwa harga dirinya itu lebih besar ketimbang harus membungkuk kepada Adam.

Dengan satu pemikiran itu.

Punah.

 **"Eraser"**

Tidak ada satupun yang akan mengingat bahwa Pedang Tuhan itu ada. Bahwa itu merupakan satu-satunya senjata paling absolut dari segala keabsolutan.

Bahwa dunia ataupun keluarga tempat ia lahir dan tumbuh tidak ada lagi.

"Tou-san!" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut perak langsung berada di samping sang ayah yang tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya. Satu-satunya yang ia tampilkan adalah tatapan kosong, namun menjanjikan kematian yang akan dikirimkan disaat itu juga.

"Beraninya kau membunuh Tou-san!" Naruto memberikan pandangan dengan raut wajah sangat marah. "Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau! Mengambil keluargaku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar! Di dunia ini… tidak ada yang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Meskipun Pencipta itu sendiri!"

Pada saat itu juga, yang membuat udara terasa membeku. Yang membuat air terpencar dari tanah atau batu berubah menjadi debu. Pemandangan yang membuat siapapun akan mati rasa dibuatnya.

Dan dengan itu, hari kebangkitan muncul.

Ketika garis-garis hitam mulai muncul di langit fajar, membentuk sebuah pusaran spiral yang menciptakan corong hitam. Terbentuk dari kondensasi berlebihan, menurunkan bulir-bulir air di ikuti oleh badai yang dahsyat menggelora.

Dan pada saat itu juga, petir menyambar-nyambar bersamaan dengan muncul kembaliPedang-Nya,namun berwarna hitam dari lingkaran spiral tersebut. Hingga satu hal yang mampu meninggalkan dunia bersama isinya.

Ya.

…

Kehancuran.

…

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu… sampai saat ini. Bahkan dunia takkan pernah tahu. Ya… dunia takkan pernah tahu.

Naruto tertawa halus yang menyedihkan, Trihexa… hewan yang sejak kecil ia rawat, satu-satunya mungkin hanya dia yang mendekati untuk memahami dirinya, untuk mengerti dirinya pada saat ini. Meskipun dibalik kesadisan dan pandangan rendahnya akan makhluk lain yang terkadang Naruto rasakan hingga sampai ingin menghancurkan seluruh Fraksi hanya karena ambisinya.

Dan mereka berdua mulai membuat kekacauan. Kekacauan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Namun… setiap kali melakukannya, ia merasa puas, tetapi begitu kesadarannya kembali, ia tahu ini salah satu kesalahan paling buruk yang telah diperbuat dalam hidupnya. Tidak hanya karena ini salah dari sudut pandang manapun, tetapi karena pada beberapa kali kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir, ia menjadi paham bahwa Trihexa ini sangat tidak waras. Ia dipenuhi dengan kegelapan, dan kegelapan itu bersumber dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Ketika dirinya melakukan kontak langsung dengan Trihexa, maka pada saat itulah sifat iblisnya menyala.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membeberkan informasi itu. Meskipun jalan ceritanya seperti itu, tapi sepanjang yang diketahui orang lain. Mereka tidak pernah menceritakan asal-usul mereka, dan mengapa mereka bisa menjadi makhluk yang beragam. Jujur, Naruto adalah keturunan Lucifer. Meskipun agaknya ia bingung mengenai silsilah keluarganya, bagaimana bisa ibunya mau menikahi ayahnya yang merupakan Malaikat terbuang?

Namun White Lucifer adalah iblis yang hanya bisa dunia deskripsikan dengan dua kata: [Teka-teki]. Satu eksistensi yang membuat orang lain bingung dan berprasangka aneh atas apa yang seharusnya disebut sebagai seorang iblis. Meskipun orang lain telah melihat dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana iblis yang tidak pernah menua itu menunjukkan keahliannya dalam sebuah pertarungan dan selalu menyembunyikan fakta mengenai kebenaran.

Dan Gabriel mengakui semua itu, seakan-akan dunia ini menjadi bahan permainannya. Lalu ia sadar, Naruto pada dasarnya adalah iblis yang memegang Tujuh Dosa Besar, tapi bisakah Gabriel mendeskripsikan kalau Tujuh Dosa Besar itu adalah takdir yang harus Naruto jalani sebagai eksistensi [Pembunuh Tuhan]? Hanya saja, Gabriel tidak bisa berpikiran lebih jauh lagi mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang mampu membunuhnya? Ataukah ini semua hanya sebuah… _Joker Game?_

…

The Deadly Sins

.

Chapter 3 – Putra Bintang Fajar

…

Dari semua hal yang sangat Rias benci, satu-satunya yang paling terdepan adalah dipaksa.

Dia adalah Heiress Klan Gremory, salah satu Iblis murni yang namanya selalu disanjungkan oleh Kaum Iblis lain karena sifat dan perilaku mereka dalam memandang peeragenya sebagai keluarga. Status sebagai budak telah mereka hilangkan, karena sesuatu hal semacam 'perbudakan' tidak akan diterima oleh Klan Gremory. Terlebih lagi kakaknya merupakan salah satu dari empat pilar terkuat, dan bahkan menjadi pahlawan kalangan fraksi Anti-Satan dalam perang di Meikai sehingga diangkat sebagai Lucifer karena memiliki kemampuan tinggi dalam pertarungan.

Jika ia ingin, tentunya ia akan meminta kepada kakaknya untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada sosok yang memaksanya tersebut.

Tapi, ternyata yang memaksanya itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dan itulah yang membuatnya bingung. Meskipun umurnya yang sudah bisa dikatakan umur manusia yang telah menua, dia seharusnya tidak perlu dipaksa hanya untuk menikah di usianya yang terbilang masih muda di Kalangan Iblis. Alih-alih ayahnya memberikan pasangan yang mampu membuatnya tertarik, eh entah kenapa dari semua cowok tampan… sang ayah malah memilih Riser Phenex.

Persetan dengan pernikahan!

Rias menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, pandangan tertuju pada saat ini kepada sosok yang terlihat di hadapannya. Seorang wanita berambut abu-abu yang di kepang dua namun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ekspresi yang terlihat datar, dan memancarkan es pun menambah poin plus bagi yang melihat. Dan wanita inilah yang menggagalkan rencananya untuk bercinta dengan Issei semalam.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!"

Anggota Klub Penelitian Gaib yang lain hanya diam. Karena mereka tidak mau menambah masalah Ketua mereka, dan juga ini merupakan masalah keluarga, tepatnya jika mereka ikut campur maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku terhadap Issei, pemuda yang baru dua bulan menjadi iblis itu mengeratkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Benci dengan situasi yang menjijikkan semacam ini.

"Hoy Grayfia-san." Issei memanggil dengan pose merendahkan. "Jika kau adalah kakak iparnya, maka yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah membantunya bukan malah menentangnya!"

"Dan mengapa aku harus setuju dengan permintaan itu?" Grayfia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau tidak berhasil melindungi Rias-sama dari serangan Kokabiel, bahkan kau tidak tahu asal-usul iblis secara efektif sampai saat ini. Mengapa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri saat ini daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain?"

"Cih." Pemuda berambut coklat itu melotot ke arah Grayfia. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Mana ada manusia yang baru direinkarnasi menjadi iblis tahu asal-usul tersebut secara cepat. Dan juga… Kokabiel bukanlah tandingan kami, dia memiliki kekuatan yang mungkin di atas mu. Kau pasti tahu itu."

"Ya, itu benar." Istri dari pemimpin Meikai itu mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah pemilik Boosted Gear, Longinus yang mampu membunuh Tuhan."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan itu?" Issei yang entah sejak kapan mulai berani bicara pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat anggota lain menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang sudah menyudutkan Buchou sampai sini, tapi kami sudah bersumpah akan selalu bersama Buchou sampai kapanpun. Dan jika ia bertunangan dengan Riser, bukankah kami akan terbuang dan menjadi Iblis liar?-Grayfia-san, aku bukan orang bodoh disini."

Grayfia tetap dalam ekspresinya meskipun ada keseriusan dari raut wajahnya. Dengan sejelas mungkin Grayfia mencoba menjelaskan cara kerja Evil pieces dan juga apa yang akan terjadi jika Rias benar-benar menikah dengan Riser.

"Persetan dengan dua Evil pieces, dari sejarah iblis sampai sekarang, kegunaan Evil pieces tidak lain adalah menjadikan seorang budak. Tidak peduli anggapan kalian bahwa peerage itu adalah keluarga. Tapi dari cara pandang Fraksi lain, itu tidak ada bedanya dengan memaksa seorang manusia untuk menurut pada perintahnya, apapun caranya itu. Terlebih lagi jika Riser yang memegangnya… hancur sudah martabat Kaum Iblis." Issei mementalkan pernyataan Grayfia tentang Evil pieces, bukannya ia sok pintar saat ini, tapi sebagai orang yang menjadi korban alat semacam papan catur itu, Issei mengerti beberapa hal. "Kau berkata pernikahan itu untuk populasi iblis murni yang menurun, tapi kau sendiri tidak memberitahukan alasan yang lebih jelas daripada itu." Seluruh postur tubuh Issei mengeras, tak menyangka kalau ia sudah sangat kelewatan saat ini. Menentang Ratu terkuat di Meikai adalah satu-satunya pilihan terburuk yang pernah Issei lakukan, tapi untuk harga diri Buchounya, Issei rela melakukan apapun. "Tapi tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau harus merahasiakan beberapa hal dari peerage rendahan sepertiku."

Rias ingin menyanggah dan mengatakan Issei bukanlah peerage rendahan, tapi seisi mulutnya telah menjadi kelu dan tak bisa dipakai untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus kautahu tentangku. Aku adalah Hyoudou Issei, pemegang Boosted Gear yang tidak sopan dan suka ikut campur urusan orang." Grayfia melihat Issei melangkah melewati ambang pintu di ikuti oleh Asia dibelakangnya. "Kau mungkin memang memandang rendah aku, kau mungkin tahu betapa lemahnya aku, tapi setidaknya ketahuilah satu hal, Grayfia-san."

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Grayfia mendengar kalimat terakhir Issei malam itu. "Namaku Hyoudou Issei, dan aku pasti akan selalu melindungi Buchou walaupun harus menentang Maou sekalipun!"

* * *

Dan benar, sejak kejadian malam itu Issei tidak datang lagi ke sekolah.

Rias hanya mampu mengurung dirinya di kamar, ia sudah lelah mencari [Pion] satu-satunya itu, terlebih Issei membawa Asia itu, pandangan Rias serasa menghitam sesaat, menatap kearah foto yang ada di depannya. Namun entah mengapa dirinya serasa tak berdaya menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Kata-kata yang semalam di lontarkan itu… begitu ambisius. Rias bukannya tidak menyukai apa yang Issei lakukan, ia menyukai itu. Perhatian yang diberikan oleh Issei kepadanya, bahkan sampai rela menentang pendapat Istri dari kakaknya tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa, perkataan Issei malam itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia dengar.

Rias sama sekali tidak mengira, apalagi mengharapkan hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

Awal peristiwa yang terjadi siang hari berikutnya itu sudah mengisi benak Rias untuk beberapa lama, dimulai ketika Grayfia datang kembali ke ruang klubnya ketika ia sendirian kemarin dan mengabarkan bahwa, Riser Phenex akan menjadi tunangannya. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan respon untuk pria iblis yang tidak tahu malu dan selalu berusaha menggrayangi tubuhnya dalam setiap kesempatan itu. Tapi semuanya berakhir dengan rasa putus asa yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya, Issei dan Asia malah tidak masuk sekolah.

Mungkin Rias pikir satu hari tidak masuk adalah hal yang wajar bagi kedua Kouhai-nya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya karena perdebatan kemarin. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dua-tiga-empat hari kemudian mereka tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan ia sudah meminta kepada Sona untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa Issei dan Asia tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan absen. Namun terdapat satu keganjilan dalam pencarian itu, dia sama sekali lupa bahwa di lingkungan Akademi Kuoh tidak hanya terdapat Kaum Iblis saja, tapi juga seorang Gubernur Da-tenshi yang beberapa hari lalu datang dalam pertemuan.

Dan hari itu, Rias memilih untuk menyerah. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan sedikitpun latihan untuk perjanjian yang telah dianjurkan oleh Grayfia jika kedua pihak menentang pertunangan tersebut. Dengan kata lain, Rating Game. Dalam waktu sepuluh hari, maka mereka harus siap untuk berhadapan bagaikan bidak di atas papan catur.

Tapi Rias sudah tidak lagi mau mendengarkan, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangani hal semacam ini. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah keberadaan dua kouhainya itu, sebuah perasaan yang membuat Rias serasa memiliki keluarga sendiri saat melihat mereka semua berkumpul. Namun, Rias sudah sampai pada batas terkuatnya, lebih jauh lagi maka Rias bisa stress, bahkan gila.

Tidak ada hal yang terjadi setelahnya, hanya kekalahan yang menunggu waktu saja.

* * *

Naruto menajamkan matanya dengan tatapan lurus. Hal seperti biasa… dengan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Gabriel, bersenandung dengan riangnya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Menghiraukan ratusan hawa mematikan telah memancar menuju kerumahnya. Haruskah ia beruntung karena adanya Gabriel membuat mereka diam?

Apakah ia harus merasa kesal? Karena mereka semua yang membuat garis hitam dibawah kelopak matanya selama berhari-hari kemarin.

Tentu saja tidak.

Namun, yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini bukanlah itu. Tetapi kedatangan dua iblis muda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di teras rumahnya dengan pakaian lusuh. Awalnya ia mengira kalau itu berupa jebakan yang telah disiapkan oleh ratusan makhluk yang membencinya, tetapi ketika ia menunggu… ia mendapati bocah yang sempat ia lihat dalam pertarungannya dengan sahabatnya. Tapi ia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, hanya tatapan datar tanpa rasa tertarik.

Sedangkan Issei, ia mati-matian untuk menahan gejolak emosinya saat ini. Wanita itu… sangat cantik, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari itu. Cukup mengaguminya saja Issei sudah bersyukur. Karena mau bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan sifat mesumnya di hadapan laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh dunia itu. Terlebih lagi jika ia mengganggu pasangan yang tengah bermesraan tersebut… maka tidak ada hari esok untuknya.

"Dan kenapa kalian bisa sampai kesini?" Mata coklat itu bergetar dalam beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. "Aku tak pernah merasa kalau aku mengundang kalian kemari."

"Naruto-kun, jangan begitu." Kini pandangannya beralih kembali ke arah sosok yang berbicara, ditatapnya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang bergelombang yang kini tengah mengelus laki-laki remaja yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya.

Pandangan Issei serasa menghitam sesaat, menatap sosok yang berada di depannya. Kontak fisik yang tidak pernah ia kira membuatnya belum siap akan apa yang terjadi. Namun entah mengapa dirinya serasa membeku menatap mata dari Naruto.

Mata biru itu, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti tertelan kedalam lautan. Bagaikan seseorang yang tidak memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya, padahal Issei sangat tahu kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah musuh paling bermasalah di dunia. Namun entah kenapa semua itu membuatnya ingin lebih tahu lagi akan sosok di depannya. Dirinya tidak pernah melihat sosok seperti ini di depannya.

"W-white-sama." Issei memanggil dengan ragu. "B-bisakah kami minta bantuanmu?"

"Huh?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya tidak mengerti mendengar permintaan itu. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau seharusnya berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu?"

Issei mencoba menjawab dengan ragu. "Sebenarnya, kami memiliki masalah…"

"Itu masalah kalian, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan aku." Naruto membalas dengan cepat, seakan tidak peduli.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu bersikap sedikit lebih baik kepada mereka?" tegur Gabriel sambil mencubit hidung Naruto dengan gemas.

"Tapi-" Naruto ingin membalas kembali. Namun dibuat diam oleh tatapan tajam dari wanita diatasnya itu. "Aku mengerti…"

"Bagus, biarkan aku yang mendengarkan permintaan mereka." Gabriel menatap tajam kepada Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum laki-laki itu menutup matanya sesaat.

Kemudian Gabriel mengubah arah pandangnya kearah dua pasangan muda yang berpakaian compang-camping tersebut. Dilihat dari keadaan mereka, sepertinya banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi hanya untuk bertemu dengan dirinya dan Naruto. Tentunya, Gabriel tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh kemari itu menjadi sia-sia.

"Mm, bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Gabriel bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, memilih untuk mengelus surai perak laki-laki yang tertidur di pangkuannya tersebut. "Dan juga… alasan kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini? Kupikir tempat ini sangat jauh dari area Kuoh."

"Benar. S-sebenarnya, kami bisa kemari karena bantuan Sacred Gear buatan Azazel-san. Kami meminta bantuannya agar bisa bertemu dengan White-sama dan meminta bantuannya untuk melatih kami berdua. Pada saat itu Azazel-san juga tidak tahu keberadaan kalian, tapi tiba-tiba salah satu bawahan Azazel memberikan bulu gagak yang katanya milik Kokabiel."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Naruto dengan segera membuka matanya. Menghentikan mimpi yang tercipta dari tidurnya dan menarik nafas yang dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dengan memijat sedikit dahinya, Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Gabriel sambil menatap kearah Issei. "Jadi begitu, bawahan Azazel tahu kalau aku memiliki kontak fisik dengan Kokabiel saat menjelang kematiannya. Dan bulu gagak itu adalah milik Kokabiel yang jatuh di area Kuoh, dengan begitu mereka bisa menemukan keberadaanku. Cukup cerdas."

Issei menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. "Dan alasan kami ingin bertemu denganmu adalah karena Buchou akan menikah dengan pria lain, maksudku dia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Karena itulah kami ingin mengalahkan tunangannya dan mengambil Buchou kembali."

"Aku tidak sehebat seperti yang orang lain kira…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit rumah miliknya. "Jika kau ingin kekuatan, maka kekuatan yang sebenarnya itu datang dari dirimu sendiri."

Issei tidak menjawab, membuat keheningan dalam beberapa menit, tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kuakui kalau tindakanmu itu tidaklah salah, mencari kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu. Seperti yang kulakukan… dulu." Naruto menarik napas dalam. "Tapi semakin kau ingin melindungi, maka semakin dekat pula kau dengan masalah. Hal itulah yang terjadi padaku selama ini."

"Aku tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. White-sama bukan orang yang seperti itu… kau menyelamatkan kami ketika melawan Kokabiel, dan selalu baik kepada seseorang dan selalu membantu dengan apa yang kau bisa. Meskipun terkadang dunia membencimu dan balas budi tidak kau dapatkan, kau selalu tersenyum terhadap masalah yang kau hadapi dan menyelesaikannya dengan mudah… jadi, aku tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain itu benar."

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?" Naruto menatap mata coklat Issei, dengan tatapan datar yang mengatakan semua itu. "Apa yang kau katakan adalah ucapan yang kuperoleh dari seseorang, dan jika bisa kutebak… Azazel yang memberitahumu?"

Melihat wajah diam Issei, Naruto sudah tahu artinya. "Iblis kecil… dunia ini tidak semudah yang kau kira. Berlatih denganku? Kau yakin? Tidak peduli apa yang akan kau dapatkan, semuanya akan berakhir dengan harga yang setimpal. Sedikit saja kau melakukan hal yang membuatmu berada di atas, maka kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang setara dengan keberadaanmu itu."

Issei terdiam. Memproses kembali kata-kata yang diutarakan oleh Naruto. "Maksud White-sama?"

Naruto menyibakkan poni yang menutup mata kirinya, dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna putih dengan pupil berbentuk salib berwarna emas. "Ini kutukanku, harga yang kudapatkan setelah membunuh-Nya dimasa-masa kejayaanku. Dengan keberadaan mata ini, aku bukanlah iblis lagi… tetapi makhluk yang menghilang dalam keputusasaan dan kehampaan, Ambassador."

"Naruto-kun, kamu sudah cukup banyak berbicara hari ini. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dengan tenang." Gabriel tersenyum tipis dan kembali menaruh kepala Naruto ke pangkuannya. "Tidur yang nyenyak."

Setelah melihat Naruto yang kembali memejamkan matanya, Gabriel pun mengelus surai perak tersebut dengan lembut sampai dua menit berlalu tanpa reaksi apapun. Ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, Gabriel pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm," Gabriel menggumam kecil. "Kurasa kami akan melatih kalian, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kalian adalah pengguna Sacred Gear, tentunya hanya kalian yang tahu metode apa yang bisa membuat kalian berkembang."

"Terimakasih banyak!"

* * *

Matahari mulai terbit dari arah timur, mulai memasuki pandangan Naruto. Sinar matahari yang mulai terlihat seolah membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Rasa hangatnya pun mulai memudarkan rasa dingin pagi tersebut. Awan yang terlihat tipis bergerak begitu lambat, membuat pemandangan langit semakin lebih indah dari hari berawan biasanya.

Naruto menatap Issei yang tengah memukul pohon besar berkali-kali dengan anggota tubuhnya. Naruto kemudian melihat keadaan Gabriel dan Asia. Mereka tengah melatih betapa lama dan efektifnya penggunaan [Twilight Healing], karena bagaimanapun juga Asia sangatlah dibutuhkan jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

Dan Naruto menghilang dengan seketika setelah menarik napas dalam.

Mata Issei melebar.

BRAKH!

Issei terpelanting sejauh puluhan meter. Refleksnya tidak secepat itu untuk menangkis serangan mendadak yang berasal dari kepalanya. terakhir kali yang dilihatnya adalah darahnya sendiri yang membasahi langit. Tubuh itu berguling di permukaan tanah dan kepala itu membentur akar pohon besar. Tubuh yang sudah terlihat lelah akhirnya kehilangan tenaganya.

"Jangan tersinggung… karena ini juga bagian dari latihanmu. Untuk menghindari serangan lambatku tadi, kau harus bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh yang kupancarkan. Karena jika kau menyadarinya, maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Dahi Issei berkerut selama beberapa saat sebelum mata iblis remaja itu melebar sampai sebulat bola pingpong. "Y-yang itu… masih lambat?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin iblis muda seperti sangat sulit menghindari serangan tadi, karena aku melakukannya tanpa ada nafsu membunuh sehingga kau tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Tapi kau memiliki keuntungan… Kau memiliki Boosted Gear, yang juga dikenal sebagai Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, menyimpan jiwa seekor naga bernama Ddraig."

Kini giliran Issei yang mengangguk. "Benar juga, Azazel-san pernah mengatakan itu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan serangan tadi?"

"Ddraig adalah satu dari dua naga surgawi yang ditakuti oleh Tiga Fraksi karena memiliki kekuatan yang konon mampu membunuh Tuhan." Dia lalu menatap Issei dimata. "Dengan berbekal pengalamannya selama ribuan tahun, Ddraig pasti bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh walaupun sekecil apapun itu."

"…Aku nggak mengerti." Issei memiringkan kepala.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Dari potensi yang dimiliki olehmu, sepertinya kau benar-benar belum pernah mengontak Ddraig. Bukan begitu?"

"Benar juga sih," Issei mengaku, sebelum alisnya bertaut lagi. "Lalu, apa hubungannya Ddraig dengan serangan tadi?"

"Kalau itu jawabannya mudah," Naruto berjalan kearah Issei yang masih tengkurap. "Ddraig adalah naga yang pernah kutendang menggunakan serangan itu."

Issei tertegun. "…Hah?" dia mendongak pelan-pelan hanya untuk melihat sebuah seringaian lebar di wajah Naruto. "W-W-White-sama, a-apa yang kau-"

Perkataan Issei tidak sempat selesai karena Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat kaki dan menendang perutnya. "Tidurlah!"

Issei tiba-tiba merasakan pandangannya menggelap, tapi sebelum semuanya menghitam ia mendengar sepatah kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Bangunkan Ddraig, jika kau bisa maka seharusnya kau mampu mengalahkan Kokabiel kemarin."

..

..

Naruto menarik nafas yang dalam, dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Senyum kini tertempel diwajahnya, tidak pernah jatuh atau berubah. Perasaan bahagianya yang saat ini ia rasakan telah menghapus semua kebimbangan yang telah terpendam. Dengan begini… ia bisa tidur kembali!

Naruto hanya bergerak menuju ketempat dimana Gabriel dan Asia berada. Tidak bersuara, hanya berjalan dengan tatapan lurus yang disertai siulan kecil dari bibirnya. Setelah sampai, ia hanya memperhatikan Asia yang tengah menyalurkan energi berwarna hijau kepada seekor ikan yang hampir mati karena kekurangan air.

"Kalau kamu membiarkan ikan itu mati, maka itu adalah kegagalan pertama untukmu. Tidak bisa melindungi makhluk hidup adalah kesalahan besar, dan sebagai mantan biarawati itu merupakan tindakan yang akan membuatmu malu seumur hidup."

Mendengar perkataan Gabriel yang bernada tegas tersebut membuat Naruto memasang wajah malasnya. Lagipula, untuk apa ikan yang hampir mati disembuhkan? Toh, kalau Naruto menjadi Asia mungkin ia sudah membakarnya dari tadi.

Dan sebuah tangan melayang kearahnya.

Bletak!

"Auch!" Naruto meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. "Apaan sih?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, Naruto-kun." Gabriel mendelik tajam kearah Naruto dengan satu tangan menunjuk kearah ikan tersebut. "Lebih baik dimakan daripada disembuhkan, bukankah itu yang kamu pikirkan?"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, aku kan belum makan pagi ini."

Gabriel merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku…"

"Tidak apa," tepis Naruto ringan disertai dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Gabriel tersipu. "Aku akan mencari bahan makanan, lalu kamu yang masak oke?"

Dengan satu anggukan kecil. Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari bahan makanan makan malam nanti. Namun setelah beberapa waktu terlewat, Asia dengan gugup melirik Gabriel. "A-anu Gabriel-sama…"

"Hm?" Gabriel menoleh kearah anak didiknya dengan senyum. "Ada apa?"

"A-apakah White-sama-"

Asia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika jari telunjuk Gabriel menahan bibirnya. "Kamu tidak perlu memanggil nama lamanya, lagipula dia tidak akan menengok meskipun kamu memanggilnya begitu."

"Hee? Kenapa? Bukankah itu memang nama aslinya?" Asia tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, aku tak bisa memanggilnya dengan nama lain. White-sama adalah keturunan dari pemimpin Iblis terdahulu, sungguh tidak sopan jika memanggilnya secara… sembarangan."

Gabriel tersenyum kembali mendengar ungkapan Asia. "Yah, kamu bisa mengatakan itu di hadapan iblis lain. Naruto-kun yang saat ini tidak suka jika nama aslinya dipanggil jika bukan oleh keluarganya."

"A-ano…" Asia dengan wajah memerah pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Maaf jika sudah bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Dengan jawaban singkat itu, Gabriel kemudian berjalan menuju pohon lain. Karena di pohon itu ada anak didiknya yang satu lagi, dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, Issei tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping Asia. Kemudian Gabriel menatap Asia di mata. "Asia-chan, bisa kamu sembuhkan Issei-kun?"

"Baiklah," dengan itu, cahaya hijau kini kembali benderang di kedua tangan Asia.

..

..

Sementara dengan Issei, ia kini sedang melangkah dengan hati-hati ketika mendengar sebuah geraman hewan buas tak jauh dari tempatnya. Karena apa yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sebuah daratan yang dipenuhi oleh retakan magma dan sebuah gunung yang dalam masa aktifnya. Dengan berhati-hati Issei mencoba untuk bersembunyi di salah satu pohon besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Mata Issei kemudian mencoba melirik untuk melihat geraman apa itu. Terlihatlah seekor naga dengan ukuran sepuluh kali lipat dari sebuah truk dengan kulit berwarna merah, semerah darah.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika langkah kakinya mencoba untuk mendekati naga tersebut. Ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan naga tersebut kurang lebih sepuluh meter, Issei tiba-tiba terkagum. 'Inikah Ddraig? Naga Surgawi yang katanya hampir membantai seluruh Fraksi.'

"Akhirnya kau kemari… nak." Terdengar suara bariton yang memecah lamunan Issei. Mata Issei melebar ketika mendengar suara itu. Ketakutan mulai muncul di dalam hatinya dengan cepat, otaknya mulai menyusun rencana untuk kabur. Tapi, ketika kaki kanannya berniat untuk memulai rencana untuk kabur, ia teringat kata-kata Naruto.

"Bangunkan Ddraig…"

Issei yang mengetahui dirinya tidak sanggup melawan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dan menghilangkan semua rasa takut, Issei menatap mata kelopak mata Ddraig yang mulai terbuka. Menampakkan mata hijau yang memicing tajam kearahnya, berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Ketika melihat ekspresi datar yang terukir di wajah itu, Ddraig mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau lumayan juga… Biasanya untuk iblis kecil sepertimu seharusnya panik dan melakukan hal konyol. Namun saat ini kau tidak… katakan, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan guruku hanya dengan rasa takut yang kumiliki."

Ddraig mulai tertarik. "Oh? Mungkinkah gurumu itu Malaikat yang berada di luar sana?"

"Tidak, kupikir dia adalah kekasih guruku." Issei menjawab seadanya. "Tapi guruku adalah seorang iblis, yah… iblis yang katanya pernah melukaimu hanya dengan tendangan."

"…"

"Apakah kau lupa? Atau karena kau terlalu malu ketika seorang iblis mampu melukaimu tanpa menggunakan senjata?" Issei kemudian dengan langkah yang sempurna kemudian berjalan mendekati Ddraig dan duduk di hadapan Ddraig.

"Ternyata dia…" Issei melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar Ddraig mengatakan itu, dengan kata lain Naga ini tahu. "Tak kusangka kau menjadikannya seorang guru. Melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti itu, harusnya sangat mustahil membujuknya."

Issei menaikkan satu alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Belial."

"Salah bakayarou!" Issei dengan kesal menunjuk wajah Ddraig berkali-kali. Pupus sudah rasa kagumnya terhadap Ddraig yang ia kira naga hebat seperti julukannya sebagai Naga Surgawi. "Jawaban yang berbelit-belit… namun tetap saja salah."

"Urusai!" Ddraig mendengus kesal. "Memangnya siapa, hah?! Paling juga gurumu itu mengada-ngada karena berhasil melukaiku."

"White Lucifer, sang Pendosa Besar yang telah membunuh-Nya."

Ddraig hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Issei. "Ha…hahahaha! Ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa karena lelucon seekor iblis kecil."

"Terserah kau mau tertawa ataupun menghinaku, tapi itulah kebenarannya." Issei kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dari tempat Ddraig. Tapi baru langkah kelima ia ambil, Issei menghentikan langkahnya. "Ddraig, karena aku sudah membangunkanmu, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"

Ddraig memberikan tatapan pada Issei. 'Bocah ini tidak berbohong.'

"Maukah kau memberikan aku sedikit kekuatanmu untuk bisa mengambil Buchou kembali?" tanya Issei dengan kepala tertunduk. Tapi kemudian Issei dengan cepat merasakan suatu gerakan asing dari belakangnya dengan cepat meninju apapun yang mengarah pada dirinya. "Ddraig?" tanya Issei heran ketika yang didapatinya adalah kuku Draig.

"Itu adalah simbol bahwa kontrak telah diterima. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Dengan cengiran lebar, Issei menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Aku adalah Hyoudou Issei, [Pion] dari Rias Gremory dan juga murid dari White Lucifer!"

* * *

"Ah, kau sudah sadar. Itu bagus." Suara lembut penuh kehangatan menjadi suara pertama ia dengar. Perlahan, menyesuaikan pandangan. Dan seorang wanita cantik tengah memberikan senyuman pada dirinya. "Sebaiknya kamu lekas mandi, kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi syukurlah kamu bisa selamat setelah bertemu Ddraig, itu merupakan keajaiban."

"Keajaiban?" Issei memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Gabriel mengangguk. "Benar, karena pernah ada pengguna Sacred Gear yang mati karena dibunuh oleh jiwa Sacred Gear itu sendiri. Lebih tepatnya Sacred Gear itu membunuh jiwanya dari dalam."

"Ada yang seperti itu?" Issei mencicit.

Mendengar respon bernada sangsi dari Issei itu, Gabriel hanya balas menatapnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu adalah seorang iblis dari Klan Gremory. Kamu juga pemilik dari Boosted Gear yang didalamnya terdapat Naga Surgawi yang pernah membantai Tiga Fraksi. Dan kamu malah tidak percaya kalau ada Sacred Gear yang mampu membunuh Tuannya?"

Sekarang Issei malah cengengesan. "Ehehe…" dia membuang muka. "Kurasa aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau ada yang seperti itu, yang kutahu Sacred Gear itu hanya sebuah benda."

Issei menarik nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara di depan pintu Naruto tengah melepas sepatunya sambil berseru. "Tadaimaa."

"Okaeri!" sahut Gabriel. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah dan mengunjungi laki-laki di depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika suara pemuda dibelakangnya berhasil membuatnya terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat bahwa Issei sedang tersenyum mesum.

"Gabriel-sama, seharusnya anda menggunakan celemek untuk menjemput White-sama." Issei langsung mencubit dagunya sambil memasang wajah berpikir. "Lalu… dengan wajah sangat manis berkata 'Okaeri Anata, kamu mau… makan? Mandi? Atau… aku?'"

Mendengar Issei yang melakonkan peran seolah-olah sebagai dirinya, dan pada saat itu juga Gabriel membayangkan. Dan tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. "U-urusai!" Gabriel membuang muka. "L-lagipula Naruto-kun tidak akan tergoda hanya dengan hal semacam itu."

"Eh?" Issei memasang wajah cengo. "Jangan dipikirkan Gabriel-sama! Kalau White-sama tahu maka aku akan-"

"Aku akan?" Issei berjengit ketika sudut matanya menangkap laki-laki berambut perak tengah bersandar di pinggir dinding.

"A-ah, t-tidak!"

"Baiklah…" Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah, kemudian menatap Gabriel tepat di mata. "Hime-chan, sebaiknya kamu jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, [Halo] di kepalamu hampir berubah menjadi abu-abu."

Naruto bangkit dari sandarannya dan masuk ke dalam di ikuti oleh Gabriel yang hanya diam dengan wajah memerah, meninggalkan Issei yang hanya mampu membatu di tempatnya.

Sesaat kemudian, kini mereka lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Duduk dengan tenang di meja makan yang dihiasi oleh puluhan makanan nikmat yang tak tertandingi aromanya, daging, sayur, dan nasi pun sudah tersedia di berbagai tempat. Rasa lapar yang hinggap setelah berjam-jam itu pun akan terbayar oleh makanan ini.

"Selamat makan…"

Naruto terlebih dahulu mengambil daging besar yang ia tangkap tadi siang, berusaha agar tidak diambil oleh yang lain. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sifat lugu dari pemuda yang satu ini.

"Oh ya, Asia-chan." Naruto membuka suara, memberikan Asia tatapan mata. "Bhaghaimhana dhengan lhatihanmu?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Umm… jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Gabriel-sama juga sudah membantuku." Jawab Asia setelah dia menelan makanannya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menelan makanannya. "Souka… ngomong-ngomong aku punya latihan praktis untukmu."

"Latihan praktis?" Asia memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar, sebenarnya aku sudah memprediksi semua ini. Sacred Gear akan tumbuh dan berkembang sesuatu dengan keinginan penggunanya. Nah setelah mengetahui karakteristikmu, aku punya metode sendiri." Kemudian Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Pertama, untuk iblis yang rendah hati sepertimu kemungkinan besar akan memperlambat kemampuan Sacred Gear mu sendiri. Kedua, terbatasnya informasi yang kau punya, Twilight Healing milikmu hanya terfokus pada satu objek. Ketiga, kau terlalu pesimis dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki. Bukan begitu?"

"Benar…" Asia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu benar. Dengan kata lain, ia lemah.

"Asia?" aura murung yang bisa terasa ketika Asia kembali terdiam mulai membuat Naruto khawatir. "Asia, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…E-eh? A-ah…!" Asia mengerjap dan ekspresinya menjadi cerah lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mereka tak perlu memastikan untuk mengetahui bahwa senyum yang kini terpasang di wajah gadis remaja itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Naruto menghembuskan napas sebelum mencabik daging besar di tangannya. "Tidak usah pasang muka seperti itu," dia menasehatinya dengan lembut. "Jangan patah semangat hanya karena kau lemah. Kau masih ingat kalau kaulah yang paling dibutuhkan dalam tim? Potensi Sacred Gear mu itu masih banyak, dan kau hanya belum mengeluarkan sepenuhnya saja."

"…benar"

"Nah karena itulah aku menciptakan metode praktis untuk karakter yang sama sepertimu." Naruto mencubit dagunya sambil berpikir. "Nah bagaimana jika kau coba konsentrasikan energi ke telapak tanganmu, lalu bayangkan energi itu berubah jadi laser-Heit!"

Dengan sebuah seruan kaget, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, membuat energi berwarna hijau itu melewati kepalanya dalam bentuk laser berwarna hijau yang tadi tiba-tiba saja hampir menembus wajahnya dan terus melesat hingga menembus dinding.

"Waaah!" kini mata gadis remaja itu berkerlip-kerlip seperti dipenuhi bintang. "Issei-kun, lihat! Aku bisa merubahnya!"

"B-baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita bisa-"

Duak!

Issei terpelanting dan jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja melemparkan [Demonic Power] berskala kecil ke wajahnya. Kemudian Naruto menatap kearah Asia untuk kembali mencoba.

"Twilight Healing!"

Dengan mata terpejam dan membayangkan apa yang Naruto katakan tadi, laser berwarna hijau itu kembali melesat dan mengarah ke Issei yang masih tengkurap di bawah lantai. Ketika laser itu menembus tubuh Issei, pada saat itu juga aura berwarna hijau menyelimutinya dan menghilangkan luka jatuh tersebut.

"Lihat? Metode yang kugunakan akan sangat efektif jika penggunanya nurut. Berbeda dengan Issei, dia tidak memiliki bakat dalam Visual, Audiosonik ataupun Kinestetik." Ujar Naruto kembali memakan makanannya, menghiraukan Issei yang bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Aku tahu itu." Issei melepaskan napas bergetar dan mulai berjalan kembali ke kursinya sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menggunakanku sebagai kelinci percobaan kan?"

"Tak masalah bukan? Melihat Asia yang berkembang pasti membuatmu cukup senang."

Issei memberikan senyuman tulus. "Benar, aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi."

Namun tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, membuat Issei yang baru saja mengatakan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan – kiri – kekanan lagi – lalu ke kiri dan berhenti hanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai, Gabriel yang tersenyum dan Asia yang menundukkan wajahnya sambil merona.

"Hoo…" Naruto melirik Asia dan Issei, yang sekarang sama-sama tertunduk, bergantian sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Hoo… hoo…" ketika dua remaja yang benar-benar dirundung malu itu tak mampu membalas tatapannya Naruto hanya bisa tergelak. "Nah, Asia… kusarankan kau agar tidak menggunakan laser itu sesering mungkin. Karena bisa kulihat kalau kau belum sepenuhnya menguasai Sacred Gear mu, jadi satu kali kau mengeluarkan laser cahaya itu sama saja dua kali lipat penyembuhanmu yang biasa. Dan kusarankan untukmu, jangan sembuhkan Issei… setelah membangunkan Ddraig, kemungkinan besar dia terluka akan sangat kecil."

"B-baiklah."

"Nah, bagus!" Naruto menepuk tangan satu kali. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Issei. "Untukmu Issei, sepertinya aku baru menyadari bagaimana cara aku melatihmu."

"Apa itu?" Issei bertanya dengan antusias.

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa hebat adalah bertemu langsung dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Contohnya mungkin kau akan kuperkenalkan dengan Trihexa…"

Dan pada saat itulah Gabriel berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tangan mengepal. "A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?! Bukankah hewan itu sudah disegel?! J-jika benar, mungkin monster itu akan membuat dunia dalam bahaya!"

Dua pasang mata biru langit bertemu, dan entah kenapa, Gabriel malah membuang muka karena malu. "Memang, tapi aku tidak akan membuat resiko lebih dalam hal itu. Diburu Tiga Fraksi sudah membuatku tidak bisa tidur bertahun-tahun, bagaimana jika Para Dewa memburuku? Bisa-bisa aku menjadi zombie berjalan dengan mata tertutup."

"Maaf karena memotong percakapan kalian, tapi… siapa itu Trihexa?" Issei bertanya dengan nada impasif. Jujur, ketika mendapati reaksi Gabriel yang seperti itu, membuat Issei ingin tahu lebih.

"Oh, itu peliharaanku." Sahut Naruto santai. "Kekuatannya ribuan kali lipat dari Kokabiel."

Hyoudou Issei, Iblis pemegang delapan bidak pion, budak dari Rias Gremory hanya mampu tertegun. Menelan ludah dan menarik sehela napas agar bicaranya tidak terlalu tersendat. "S-serius?!"

"Begitulah, dan seharusnya kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku Issei. Apa yang kau lakukan bisa saja mengundang kecurigaan pihak lain. Saat Kubu Iblis tahu, kemungkinan besar kau telah dianggap berkhianat kepada mereka."

Naruto kemudian menyambung. "Selama kau masih berada di dalam kekkai yang kubuat, mereka tidak akan merasakan pancaran energimu. Namun untuk kami berdua, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu."

"Hei…" Naruto berbicara sambil menatap Gabriel. "Kamu benar tidak apa-apa bersamaku sampai saat ini?"

"Tentu saja," Gabriel mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Memangnya kenapa? Michael sama sekali tidak keberatan kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku… aku tahu saat ini posisimu mungkin sebagai pengawas untukku." Naruto memberikan tatapan yang lebih mendalam kedalam mata biru itu. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin kamu akan tetap menjadi malaikat."

"Hah?!" pada saat itu juga ketiga sosok di dalam ruangan itu melongo sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Terutama Gabriel yang tidak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?!"

Melihat ekspresi di wajah itu, Gabriel yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar tidak berbohong atas ucapannya, dan pastinya hal selanjutnya menggaruk pipi. "Yah, aku tidak menyangkal itu. Sebagai Pemegang Tujuh Dosa Besar, tentunya aku memiliki hak atas semua itu. Seperti Amarah, Kemalasan, Kerakusan, dan juga… Nafsu. Jika salah satu dari simbol di tubuhku ini aktif, kemungkinan besar aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya… dan pada saat itu juga mungkin aku bisa menerkammu, Hime-chan."

"A-aku…"

Kemudian Naruto tersenyum. "Kamu tenang saja Hime-chan, kesadaranku hanya ada untukmu…"

"Ah Naruto-kun, Kau membuatku tersipu malu." Melihat dua pasangan yang sedang dirundung kasmaran itu membuat Issei dan Asia cengo di tempatnya. Pasangan yang menarik, Iblis dan Malaikat. Issei tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka memiliki anak? Mungkinkah muncul ras baru? Atau… Succubus yang rendah hati? Tanpa sadar, Issei memasang wajah mesumnya di hadapan mereka.

Duak!

"Menjijikkan!" hina Naruto sambil melayangkan tulang sebesar tangan itu kearah Issei. Sebelum ia kembali berbicara. "Ah, ya aku punya sesuatu yang harus kutunjukkan kepada kalian." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, dengan itu muncul sebuah lubang dimensi yang menjatuhkan seorang anak berambut merah di atas sofa. "Aku menemukannya ketika sedang berburu tadi, dia dikejar-kejar oleh Iblis Liar dan juga hewan buas. Karena kasihan aku menolongnya, tamat."

"Kau buruk dalam bercerita, White-sama."

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan itu. "Dia adalah Milicas Gremory, anak dari Maou saat ini." Naruto lalu menatap Issei di mata. Waktu terlewat… "Issei, kau bilang ingin mengambil Buchou mu kembali bukan?"

Issei mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa aku menemukan pesta besar di Meikai?"

Issei terdiam dalam waktu beberapa saat.

"Sial! Kami tidak tahu apapun tentang itu. Mungkin Buchou berusaha menghubungi kami untuk persiapan Rating Game, tapi kami malah pergi." Issei menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kebodohan yang terulang kini kembali terjadi.

"Kalau sekarang kau pergi mungkin bisa. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kau memenangkan pertarungan."

Issei mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Buchou. Dan mengambilnya, tidak peduli jika harus babak belur sekalipun."

"Meh, kata-katamu seakan-akan kau pahlawan. Tapi aku tidak peduli." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dengan itu lingkaran sihir memenuhi area sekitar. "Kebetulan aku tahu dimana lokasi pertarungan terjadi, jika ingin kita akan langsung pergi ke tempat itu."

"Memang bisa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Pada dasarnya, Iblis tak mungkin membuat sebuah pulau. Mereka hanya mencari pulau tak berpenghuni lalu mentransfer objek lain ke tempat itu dan membuat Kekkai disana. Dan secara kebetulan aku merasakan aura iblis walaupun samar."

"Baiklah… kami akan berangkat."

Naruto berjalan kearah Milicas dan menggendongnya di bahu, lalu menatap kearah Gabriel yang hanya duduk di tempatnya tanpa bergerak. "Hime-chan, tunggu aku… ku akan pulang."

"Iyaa…" Gabriel melunak.

"Baiklah Issei, kita berangkat."

…dengan itu, mereka menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir.

* * *

"…akhiri semua ini Rias, aku tak bisa melukaimu lebih dari ini."

Di permukaan tanah, dua orang iblis berdarah murni nampak sedang berhadapan. Tapi tak seperti sang pria yang tengah bersidekap dengan wajah arogannya, sang wanita kini tengah tengkurap di permukaan tanah dengan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan luka. Dengan gerakan tertatih-tatih, Rias mencoba untuk bangun meskipun tangannya sudah tidak bisa lagi menampung berat tubuhnya. Bagi dia yang selalu dilempari pujuan dari segala arah menyangkut kecantikan dan keindahan tubuhnya, saat ini adalah kedua kalinya Rias merasa tak puas dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan yang membuat Rias semakin kesal adalah fakta bahwa dia bukannya tidak puas karena terdapat cacat atau kekurangan di tubuhnya, melainkan apa yang ia pelajari selama ini merupakan sebuah hal yang sia-sia.

Ia lemah…

Dan jika ia boleh memilih, Rias lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang di suatu tempat yang bernama kedamaian. Sudah cukup ia hidup saat ini, semuanya seperti tidak ada artinya lagi. Di luar sana, para anggotanya sudah terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Hanya meninggalkan dirinya seorang yang tidak berdaya.

Setelah berdiri, Rias mencoba merangsek maju, menatap tajam kearah pria yang terbang itu dan menembakkan beberapa bola merah dari kemampuan yang ia peroleh dari keturunan Bael. Meskipun dia tahu serangan jarak jauh seperti ini tidak ada gunanya, Rias tetap mencoba meskipun itu bisa dikatakan mustahil.

Dan kini Rias melihat Riser telah muak. Diciptakannya api dengan intensitas yang besar, besar, besar dan terus membesar hingga berukuran seperti bulan yang hampir mendarat di permukaan bumi. Hanya satu tatapan, Rias tahu kalau semua ini akan berakhir.

"Gomenne…"

Dengan begitu, Riser melemparkan bola api itu kearah Rias dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Karena, Riser tahu ia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk mengerahkan kekuatannya di dalam Rating Game ini, bagaimanapun juga di luar sana ada yang bertugas untuk mengambil tindakan cepat jika terjadi sesuatu yang menyebabkan populasi iblis murni menurun.

…

Dan sebuah tapakan kaki terdengar.

…

Rias yang telah pasrah pun memejamkan matanya, hawa panas yang dipancarkan bola api itu telah menusuk kulit-kulitnya. Satu tetes keringat telah meluncur dari keningnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bermimpi saat ini, ataupun mengulang kembali masa lalu.

"Daijobu ka, Buchou?"

Dengan kedua mata terpejam, Rias tertawa kecil karena cukup senang karena saat ini ia masih bisa mendengar suara kouhai nya yang imut itu, karena walaupun hanya sebentar, Rias sudah bersyukur. Karena tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang bisa ia peroleh selain kedatangan dua pasangan itu dalam hidupnya.

"Hmm, kau masih ingin menutup matamu ketika iblis kesayanganmu itu datang?" Naruto berkata dengan datar.

Rias tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebagai respon, namun ketika ia membuka matanya, warna coklat-kuning telah memenuhi pandangannya. Efek pusing yang sempat ia terima membuat pandangannya mengabur, tapi itu tidak perlu membuat Rias bingung hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa hanya kouhai nya lah yang memiliki warna itu.

"I-issei… A-sia…"

Melihat keadaan pemimpinnya yang seperti itu, Issei pun menangkup tangan kanan Rias dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Gomenasai… gomenasai… gara-gara aku, Buchou menjadi seperti ini."

"Issei…" Rias hanya menggumam lemah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu drama milikmu, Issei." Naruto kembali berkata dengan tangan kanan tengah menahan serangan bola api raksasa milik Riser. "Tapi, kita masih punya masalah disini."

Issei mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Rias ala bride style. "Terimakasih atas semuanya, White-sama!"

"Cih, cepatlah. Aku mulai bosan disini."

Naruto bahkan tak lagi menahan diri untuk menghilangkan bola api itu ketika Issei makin mempercepat larinya sampai pepohonan.

Di sudut pandangannya, Issei melihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kantongnya sebelum melemparkan benda berbentuk bola kecil itu ke lantai, menciptakan kepulan asap kecil yang menyelimuti tempat pijakannya. Issei terus saja tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bereaksi karena matanya terpaku ketika melihat dibalik kepulan asap itu terdapat sebilah pedang yang memiliki bentuk bergerigi pada bagian atasnya.

Issei tidak tahu kapan, tapi saat dia tersadar, iblis muda itu mendapati bahwa ia telah melihat kalau Riser telah terjatuh dengan sebelah sayap terpotong. Dan mungkin memang seperti itulah tindakan Naruto, memastikan orang yang ia lindungi sudah aman, lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatian musuh walaupun itu berarti dia harus menjadi incarannya sekarang.

Sementara Riser, ia yang sudah menyiapkan kemenangannya pun menahan diri untuk tidak meraung sekeras-kerasnya karena frustasi ketika salah satu serangan terkuatnya telah digagalkan dengan mudahnya oleh laki-laki dengan rambut perak yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Dan ia harus dibuat jatuh ketika sebilah pedang dengan kecepatan tinggi telah merobek sayap kanannya dengan paksa dan membuatnya jatuh dari ketinggian belasan meter tersebut.

"…sialan!" Naruto memandang datar kearah Riser yang telah bangun dari jatuhnya yang entah kenapa sekarang wajah itu telah berwarna merah seperti menahan amarah. "Kau kira kau bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mempermalukanku seperti ini?!"

"Maaf saja, lawanmu bukanlah aku." Naruto mengarahkan jempolnya kebelakang. "Tapi Issei."

Kali ini, Riser menatap Naruto dengan mata bersinar tak percaya. "…kheh, jangan bilang kau takut kepadaku?" Riser berkata dengan sinis. "Dari auramu… ternyata cuma iblis rendahan."

Mendengar dirinya di hina seperti itu, Naruto yang sudah berniat untuk memberikan satu pukulan terkuatnya agar bisa membungkam mulut kurang ajar itu membatalkan niatnya ketika sebuah telapak tangan yang kecil dan berjari lentik telah memegangi pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Siapa kau?"

Ravel sadar bahwa tindakannya itu mungkin terlihat sedikit personal bagi dirinya yang tidak lebih dari sebutan orang asing. Tapi ia yang telah mengamati situasi setelah melihat satu tindakan yang dilakukan laki-laki ini pun menggertakkan giginya sembari memutar otak demi mencari jalan keluar. Mereka tidak hanya berada di lokasi yang tidak mereka kenal, tapi juga sedang melawan musuh yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui kemampuannya seperti apa. Dan dalam satu serangan yang dilancarkan kakaknya, lalu di tepis dengan mudah oleh laki-laki ini, Ravel menyadari kalau laki-laki yang baru datang ini bukanlah iblis yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai iblis yang 'lemah'.

Mungkin Ravel bisa sedikit berharap karena kakaknya belum mengeluarkan kemampuannya ketika melawan Rias Gremory yang entah kenapa sejak awal pertarungan itu tidak memiliki niat untuk melakukan pertempuran. Namun Ravel yang sudah berkali-kali bertarung dan menjadi otak dari Tim Riser dalam semua pertandingan yang mereka jalani mengetahui jelas bahwa kakaknya memiliki persentase yang kecil untuk menang. Mungkin Ravel hanya bisa berharap jika laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini hanya memiliki kekuatan berbasis 'menghilangkan' atau mungkin 'menghisap' segala macam serangan yang melaju kearahnya, tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana kalau lawan kakaknya ini memiliki kekuatan untuk [Mengembalikan serangan]?

Dari semua persepsi diatas, Ravel bisa menyimpulkan kalau saat ini musuh yang mereka lawan bukanlah seperti musuh yang mereka lawan di pertarungan sebelum, sebelum dan sebelumnya. Tapi ketika kakaknya itu kembali menghina iblis yang menjadi lawannya, Ravel harus menahan diri agar dia tidak berjalan kepohon atau dinding terdekat dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kutanya lagi, siapa kau?" mendengar kalimat yang sebenarnya bervolume pelan, namun memiliki nada berbahaya di dalamnya membuat Ravel melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto dan mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menjauhkan matanya dari konfrontasi biru langit tersebut.

"R-ravel Phenex…"

"Lalu? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan dapat membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil bersidekap. "Ku beritahu, aku bukanlah musuh yang akan memberikan kompensasi karena kau ini masih kecil, memiliki wajah imut atau apapun yang bisa membuat orang lain luluh. Tapi ketika ada seorang iblis kecil yang menghinaku, jangan harap ada kata maaf untuk semua ini."

"Jangan bercanda." Riser yang mendengar perdebatan itu menggeram kesal. "Kau pikir kami akan menyerah begitu saja karena kau menggertak?"

"Mungkin?" Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

Seluruh tubuh Riser langsung mengeras, sebelum wajah pemuda itu menjadi merah sampai ke ubun-ubun seakan-akan sedang menahan amarah. "Grrh, siapa kau?! Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk kedalam sini?!"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Riser sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa…" Sebelum Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Riser mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. "…tapi, terakhir kali orang lain memanggilku Lucifer."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

Sebenarnya hamba ingin memotong chapter ini menjadi dua karena tidak biasanya hamba membuat word dua kali lipat dari biasanya, tetapi hamba memilih untuk melanjutkannya. Sejujurnya, hamba tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai alur yang lambat itu bagaimana dan diksi harus diperjelas ataupun kata-kata yang sulit dipahami itu harus diperbaiki.

Kalau alur lambat itu adalah Scene tidak berakhir dalam satu chapter, hamba mungkin masih bisa membuatnya. Tapi mengingat hamba memiliki keterbatasan waktu, hamba cukupkan sampai sini. Yah, itung-itung sebagai bonus karena word yang seharusnya menjadi dua chapter kini hamba jadikan satu.

Bagaimana chapter ini? hamba harap kalian tidak bosan karena penulisan hamba yang berantakan…

Thanks for Review.

* * *

Draco, out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deadly Sins** © **Draco**

.

.

 **General Warnings:** Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, Klise, Bad!Sirzech, etc

.

.

.

Genre : **Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance,** **etc**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **I'm Sorry, I love you**

 _Chapter_ _4_

* * *

"Lucifer?" Naruto bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari iblis di depannya. Meskipun dia sudah menduga kalau semua yang menonton tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakannya. "Jangan bercanda… kau hanyalah iblis renda-AKKH!"

Riser tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika darah tiba-tiba berhamburan memenuhi pandangannya. Mata laki-laki itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan pupilnya mengecil bergetar ke seluruh arah. Ketika dia menoleh kearah sumber darah tersebut berasal, tatapannya berubah menjadi shock saat melihat tangannya telah tergeletak beberapa sentimeter di depan kakinya.

Baik itu Issei, Asia, Rias, Ravel dan Yubelluna hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto bergerak, hanya tangan yang terjulur kedepan tanda dia baru saja melempar sesuatu.

"Riser-sama!" teriak wanita dengan rambut ungu yang bergelombang, serta bibir yang ditaburi lipstik sewarna rambut dan matanya. Tatapan khawatirnya berubah menjadi delikan murka ketika mata ungu gadis itu beralih ke lawan King nya. "K-kau…!"

Baru tiga detik ia menatap mata biru itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi ketika sedikit demi sedikit matanya melihat laki-laki di depannya itu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakkan mata putih dengan iris berbentuk salib. Namun sebelum Yubelluna kembali sadar, Naruto telah lebih dulu berada di hadapannya dengan pedang dengan pangkal bergerigi itu telah menyentuh lehernya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci iblis yang merendahkanku…" Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringaian lebar terukir diwajahnya. Sebuah aksi yang membuat Yubelluna bergidik ngeri ketika melihatnya. "Terlebih lagi dia hanyalah seorang bocah," kemudian jari telunjuknya mengacung, menyentuh dahinya.

Wanita yang memegang peranan ratu di peerage Riser itu tidak menjawab sama sekali, akibat apa yang dilakukan Naruto olehnya, meskipun masih memiliki tenaga untuk meledakkan tanah tempat ia berdiri untuk melempar Naruto puluhan meter, tapi ia tidak akan menggunakannya. Karena betapa kerasnya ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari situasi semacam ini, itu hanya akan menambah masalah yang akan ia peroleh.

Dan ketika ujung jari telunjuk Naruto menyentuh dahinya, mata gadis itu terbuka dengan lebar dan kepalanya mengejang bukan main. Bukan hanya kepala, baik itu tangan maupun kedua kaki. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, mata kedua gadis itu meredup seakan kehilangan cahayanya. Dan saat Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara bergantian… mulai dari tangan, kaki dan kepala Yubelluna bergerak mengikutinya.

Kumpulan iblis yang berada di dalam kekkai agak merasa menganggap Ratu dari Riser kini seperti boneka, dengan Naruto yang menarik tali-tali untuk menggerakkannya.

Ravel yang melihat hal itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang saat ini sedang membungkuk di samping kakaknya dengan satu tangan menggenggam sebuah botol kecil, satu hal yang membuat Naruto menaikkan alis matanya adalah botol kecil itu kemudian diberikan kepada Riser. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, kedua tangan Riser yang terpotong kini telah tersambung kembali.

"Regenerasi itu…" Naruto memasang seringaian kecil ketika menyadari pemilik kemampuan itu. "Souka, ternyata itu elixir milik burung kecil yang penakut waktu itu."

Lord Phenex yang berada di luar arena hanya bisa terkekeh masam sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya ketika para penonton menatapnya.

Riser melepas satu napas bergetar sambil mencoba bangun, tak mengidahkan tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh benar. Sambil berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang mendera kedua tangannya, Riser menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berdiri hanya untuk melayangkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki dengan rambut perak yang berada tak kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sebuah sosok yang terlihat berwibawa, namun sangat menyeramkan ketika menampakkan seringaian di wajahnya, kini tengah memperlakukan [Ratu] nya sebagai boneka.

"Keparat!" Riser berbicara kepada Naruto, tapi matanya tertuju pada mata Rias yang terbuka dan sayu. "Beginikah caramu untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini Rias?! Dengan meminta bantuan iblis lain, begitukah cara Klan Gremory?"

"Jangan berikan aku omong kosong itu," Naruto membalas dengan suara yang terdengar datar tanpa emosi. Ekspresi yang membuat siapapun akan teringat kembali kehancuran Great War. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hal semacam ini? **Tidak!** Kalau kau mau, panggil semua iblis yang kau anggap kuat dan suruh melawanku disini!"

Kalau dilihat dari garis besarnya, Naruto yang pada dasarnya dari usia muda telah dilatih sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota atas tahta Lucifer, pada kenyataannya ia telah merasakan sendiri betapa pahitnya Great War di usianya yang masih muda. Sebagai contoh, semua makhluk yang pernah ia bunuh bukanlah lawan yang bisa dikatakan mudah, bahkan beberapa di antara mereka merupakan para Petinggi dari kalangan Fraksi yang sebenarnya memerlukan pengorbanan untuk melawannya, seperti harus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan ataupun mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Bahkan para Petinggi Kaum Iblis sekalipun kadang bisa dikatakan tidak mampu untuk melawan mereka.

Dan Naruto yang sudah secara fakta dikatakan sebagai _Iblis Terkuat_ pada [Masa Kejayaannya] ketika Great War, sudah mengenal betul karakteristik anak buahnya. Lebih jauh lagi, mungkin ia bisa mengklarifikasikan kelemahan dan kekuatan anak buahnya yang merupakan veteran tersebut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat Ascalon ke depan dada dan menghunuskan pedang naga itu ke Riser dengan darah yang masih mengotori permukaan senjata tersebut. Kemudian Naruto memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak takut… bahkan aku berani melawan Empat Maou saat ini."

Perkataan Naruto menerima reaksi yang hampir sama. Terkejut, dan tidak percaya dengan perkataannya. Apalagi kelancangan yang dikatakan Naruto terhadap Maou sekarang. Meskipun sulit untuk ditelan, mungkin mereka percaya kalau laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai Lucifer ini mungkin memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Maou sekarang… _atau lebih?_

Issei menelan ludahnya, merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti udara. Jika semua ini dilanjutkan, mungkin Underworld akan hancur hanya karena perang antar kaum seperti ini. Namun ketika Issei ingin menghentikan perbuatan sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri, langkahnya telah diambil terlebih dahulu oleh Asia. Sesuatu yang membuat Issei mengambil langkah terdiam seribu bahasa ketika melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari tingkah laku Asia selama ini.

"Onii-sama," panggil Asia, nada suaranya pelan namun terdengar di pendengaran masing-masing. "A-anu, bisakah Onii-sama berhenti?"

Issei terkesiap.

"A-aku dan Issei-san ingin melanjutkan pertandingan untuk mengambil Buchou kembali," Asia membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "Nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir, apa yang Nii-sama berikan akan selalu kami ingat. Bukankan Nii-sama memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukan?"

"Hm… kau benar."

Naruto balas mengangguk, tanpa membuang waktu lagi tubuhnya pun melebur secara tiba-tiba saat ia menutup matanya. Meninggalkan Issei yang langsung melangkah maju dengan seringaian lebar diwajahnya di ikuti tangan kiri yang mengacung kedepan.

"Kami akan membawa Buchou kembali! Ingat itu, Riser Phenex!"

 **Draco The Apocalyspe.666**

Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah keluar dari kekkai dan berdiri di atas panggung dengan niat pergi keluar, karena berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak ada urusan lagi disini.

Namun ketika dia sedang berjalan menyusuri ratusan iblis yang tengah duduk dengan keadaan diam dan pandangan mata yang mengarah kepadanya, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah pintu di depannya terbuka dan seorang pria berambut hijau muncul dalam pandangannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa…"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap datar. "Ajuka." Naruto berucap dengan suara kecil sebelum kembali melangkah, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Ketika posisi tubuhnya tepat di sebelah pria itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, heh?"

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, Ajuka mendengar kalimat Naruto malam itu. "Jangan mencari masalah denganku, kalau kau masih ingin tetap hidup."

"Dasar…" Ajuka menghentikan dirinya sendiri karena sadar bahwa seluruh penghuni ruangan menatap dirinya saat ini. Dengan senyuman tipis, Ajuka menghampiri salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi malas seolah-olah dia habis tidur. "Falbi… kau tahu kita ada masalah disini? Kenapa kau malah seakan-akan tidak peduli?"

"Hah…?" Pria yang kelihatannya belum benar-benar sukses mengumpulkan nyawa itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "…Oh.." matanya yang tadi masih sayu melebar sedikit. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Mungkin aku cuma mengantuk…"

"Kau dan kemalasanmu," Ajuka menghela napas panjang ketika dihadapi oleh sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Lamunan mereka dipecahkan oleh Ajuka yang telah menyodorkan segelas wine yang ia sodorkan di depan wajah Falbium. "Kau sudah tidur selama berhari-hari, apakah itu tidak cukup?"

"Ya," Falbium berucap singkat sambil menerima gelas itu. Sebelum meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan Sirzech, Ajuka. Mungkin saat ini Lucifer tengah menuju tempat Sirzech berada, bukan begitu?"

"Benar, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bertemu."

Falbium tersenyum puas ketika Ajuka memberikan komentarnya. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah tidak berniat untuk menjadi Maou Asmodeus. Aku tahu kalau dengan kepemimpinan Sirzech sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memimpin semua ini, tapi setelah beberapa tahun ini banyak yang berubah darinya."

Kening Ajuka mengerut. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Yah, kurasa dia sudah menyadari kedatangan Lucifer. Bagaimanapun juga Sirzech memiliki impian untuk membawa Fraksi Iblis menuju kejayaannya, tapi dengan kemunculan Lucifer saat ini…"

"Dia akan turun dari Tahtanya…" Ajuka melebarkan matanya.

"Benar sekali, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Lucifer akan menolak jabatan itu. Sebagai pewaris tahta yang sah, tentunya dia akan dipaksa untuk menerima jabatan itu oleh Tetua. Yang kutakutkan adalah Lucifer akan muak dengan bujukan itu dan lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan Fraksi Iblis," wajah Falbium berubah cemas. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, darimana Lucifer kenal kau?"

Ajuka mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi ribuan ukiran. "…Oh, dia yang memberikan dasar teori untuk membuat Evil Pieces, mengejutkan bukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Ajuka mengangguk. "Benar, sebenarnya aku bertemu dengannya di dunia manusia ketika tengah menjalankan penelitian. Awalnya aku terkejut ketika melihatnya masih hidup, terlebih lagi penampilan itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Satu hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah lari sejauh mungkin, berurusan dengannya adalah hari akhir bagiku. Tapi ketika dia mengajakku bermain catur, kami berbicara mengenai populasi iblis saat ini."

"Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?" tanya Falbium mengerutkan dahinya. "Putra pertama Lucifer, tidak seperti dirinya yang mencemaskan iblis lain. Setahuku, dia lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan daripada mengkhawatirkan."

"Tidak, tidak." Ajuka menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak khawatir, hanya mengisi waktu luang. Ketika aku mengatakan tersisa 34 pilar saat ini, dia akhirnya menggenggam bidak raja dan memutar-mutarnya dan berkata _'Ajuka, aku memiliki perintah untukmu. Kembangkan sistem yang telah kurancang, sampai saat ini aku baru memikirkan setengahnya. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan sistem ini. Jika berhasil, maka populasi iblis akan meningkat.'_ "

"Hah?" kerutan di dahi Falbium menjadi semakin dalam. "Ajuka-"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Falbi." Ajuka memotong dengan cepat. "Tapi, Klan Astaroth sudah mengabdi pada Lucifer bertahun-tahun. Meskipun Lucifer telah tiada, tapi anaknya telah menjadi putra mahkota. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak perintah itu, karena bagiku kemajuan Fraksi Iblis lebih utama daripada ego kita sendiri."

Walau sempat tertegun untuk sepersekian detik, kondisinya yang masih dilanda gejolak emosi setelah kemunculan Putra Lucifer membuat tubuh Falbium merosot.

"…Pilihan apa lagi yang kupunya, Falbi?" Ajuka bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu. "Sebagai salah satu pemimpin besar di Meikai, satu-satunya cara adalah masa depan Iblis saat ini. Aku tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan kesempatan emas yang diberikan Putra Lucifer."

Setelah tegang selama beberapa menit, Falbium akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Ajuka."

"Meh, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Falbium terkekeh selama beberapa saat sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kenapa aku melihat kau dan Lucifer seperti sedang… bertengkar?"

Ajuka mendesah dengan suara yang pelan. "Falbi, kau tahu? Ini mungkin terlihat luar biasa atau bisa dibilang sangat mustahil. Dia memiliki kekasih yaitu Gabriel, salah satu Seraphim!"

Falbium melotot dengan wajah tak percaya, ekspresinya yang sedari tadi dirundung kantuk kini berubah menjadi postur tubuh yang tegap. "K-kau bercanda? Gabriel yang itu?"

Ajuka memutar mata bosan. "Kau pikir siapa lagi? Salah satu Malaikat yang dulunya merupakan Ras Pembunuh Dewa, Flugel."

"Astaga… Pendosa Besar dengan Flugel. Kombinasi yang sangat luar biasa. Kalau ingin, mungkin mereka bisa menghancurkan dunia," Falbium menarik napas berkali-kali hanya untuk meredam gejolak emosinya yang kembali bangkit. Sebelum ia mengurut pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Dan jika kutebak, kau mengganggu mereka?"

"Bukan mengganggu sih, malah berniat membunuh." Ajuka mengangkat bahu, "Aku cuma penasaran apakah dia benar-benar Putra Lucifer atau tidak. Jadi, aku menarik asteroid dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Lucifer. Kupikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik, eh dia malah menghancurkannya dalam satu pukulan."

"Nggak aneh sih, kau juga yang goblok."

"Hei! Apa-apaan hinaanmu itu?" Ajuka membalas tak terima.

Falbium memasang wajah malasnya sambil menguap. "Siapa suruh kau mengganggu mereka? Bisa-bisa dia menuntut balas dan Meikai akan hancur untuk ketiga kalinya."

Ajuka tertawa pelan. "Haha, kau benar. Sudah sangat lama sekali semenjak penyebab kehancuran Meikai; Great War, Anti-satan dan Pro-satan, dan mungkin yang ketiga adalah Lucifer, bukan begitu?"

Keduanya saling tatap sebelum mereka tertawa dengan kerasnya, mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari para iblis lain yang merasa terganggu ketika menatap kearah layar besar.

 **~•~**

 **BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!**

Serbuan bola api yang dilemparkan oleh Riser membanjiri hampir seluruh daratan kekkai. Pepohonan yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri dengan kokoh kini telah tersapu oleh lautan api, layaknya sebuah kertas yang tergilas oleh air. Relief yang awalnya indah itu, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit musnah saat Youki dari Riser telah berkobar layaknya bara api yang membara.

"Keparat! Akan kubunuh kau setelah apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh iblis rendahan tadi!"

Kalimat itu mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai seruan, namun entah mengapa, Issei yang mendengarnya sebagai sebuah _hinaan_. Dan ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dimaksudkan adalah _kakaknya_ membuat api amarah di kepala Issei ikut tersulut.

"Kau…" tatapan Issei tertuju ke permukaan tanah. Wajahnya tertunduk selama beberapa saat, sebelum terdengar suara yang begitu kecil hampir berupa geraman. "…takkan kubiarkan kau menghina Nii-sama!"

"Hah?" Riser memajukan telinganya seakan tidak mendengar, tapi itu tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat mengejek. "Kau bilang apa, murid dari iblis rendahan?!"

"Ddraig!"

Issei menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan memicingkan matanya dalam-dalam. Iris mata kanannya yang berwarna coklat kini telah berubah menjadi hijau. "Overpower!"

 **[Kau yakin?]** Permata hijau yang ada di tangan kiri Issei menyala. **[Aku tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, tapi bagaimana jika-]**

"Aku tidak peduli!" Issei tidak menggubris peringatan Ddraig yang sepertinya emosi sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah satu… membungkam mulut iblis sialan itu. "Aku tidak peduli jika tubuhku akan hancur jika menggunakan kekuatan itu! Karena bagiku… menghina Nii-sama adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupku!"

 **[Ahahaha! Aku suka dengan perkataanmu]** Ddraig tertawa. **[Baiklah… persiapkan dirimu, Hyoudou Issei!]**

Satu hal yang Riser lihat adalah aura berwarna kehijauan memenuhi pandangannya, matanya bergetar ke segala arah ketika melihat sebuah Youki besar namun nampak tidak terkendali ketika iris matanya satu persatu menatap kearah tiang-tiang batu yang mengelilinginya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Dari balik lecutan aura hijau itu, angin berhembus sangat kencang hingga menerbangkan puing-puing yang baru saja berjatuhan.

Saat Riser menajamkan matanya, sebuah bayangan samar-samar mempunyai bentuk menyerupai hewan dengan taring yang besar, dua buah kaki dengan cakar yang begitu tajam. Dengan selang waktu lima belas detik, Riser sepenuhnya melihat bahwa apa yang terbentuk dari aura hijau itu…

"W-whels Dragon?!"

Dengan sedikit usaha, Issei menggerakkan tulang belulangnya yang jujur saja terasa begitu menyakitkan setelah menggunakan jurus terlarang yang pernah diajarkan Ddraig kepadanya. Dimulai dari gerakan pada kedua tangannya ia mencoba untuk bergerak meski tubuhnya serasa enggan untuk mengikuti perintah otak. Dengan sedikit usaha memaksa, iblis dari keluarga Gremory itu mulai berhasil menyeimbangkan posisinya.

"…nah.. sekarang…" Iris mata Issei yang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi hijau jamrud kini memandang rendah Riser yang memucat karena shock setelah melihat [sesuatu] yang sangat mengerikan dalam hidupnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu untuk membungkam mulut anjingmu itu, Riser Phenex?!"

Dan keadaan tidak akan seperti ini jika saja Issei langsung bergerak maju di ikuti oleh bayangan Ddraig yang muncul di belakangnya, begitu mengerikan bahkan sampai membuat Riser tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Beruntung, Yubelluna yang sudah terlepas dari _kendali_ Naruto pun masih memiliki kesadaran, serta hasrat untuk melindungi tuannya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya bergerak gegabah. Baginya, berhadapan dengan sosok _monster_ di depannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat bodoh dilakukan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Yubelluna hanya mampu menggerakkan tongkatnya untuk meledakkan tanah yang akan di pijak oleh Issei. Gadis itu langsung menampakkan seringaian lebar ketika melihat Issei yang tidak mengubah arah geraknya dari tempat yang sudah Yubelluna prediksikan.

"Maaf saja…" Issei mengangkat Bossted Gear-nya ke depan dada sembari memejamkan mata. Saat Issei membuka matanya kembali, iris hijaunya kini telah menyala ketika Youki memenuhi tubuhnya. **"Armoric Breaker!"**

Yubelluna tersentak dari kepuasannya. Iblis yang memegang peranan ratu itu melompat mundur, sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan. "Boom."

 **DUAARRRR…**

Dalam sekejap, senyuman terukir di wajah Yubelluna ketika asap berwarna kehitaman telah memenuhi pandangannya. Saat menapakkan kaki di permukaan tanah, Yubelluna harus berkedip untuk menyaksikan bahwa pendar berwarna hijau telah menggantikan asap hitam tersebut. Sesuatu tertangkap oleh pandangannya, dan baru saja ia berniat untuk bersiap-siap, sebuah pukulan beruntun telah menghajar tubuhnya dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk melawanmu," Issei melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat kearah Yubelluna yang mengerang kesakitan, gadis itu dengan cepat mendongak ke atas, matanya yang melebar tak percaya menangkap sosok sang lawan yang kini telah berdiri satu langkah di di depannya. "Boom."

 **DUAARRR…**

Issei menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram tongkat Yubelluna dan mematahkan tongkat itu dalam satu genggaman tangannya. Yubelluna mengerang kesakitan ketika Issei menginjakkan kakinya tepat ke punggung tangannya yang masih mencoba untuk memegang tongkat patah tersebut. "Iblis murahan sepertimu memang pantas untuk laki-laki bermulut anjing sepertinya."

Yubelluna mendongak, dan dia dibuat berjengit saat melihat sinar liar yang kini memenuhi mata Issei, dah cahaya hijau yang bersinar pada iris matanya kini menyala semakin terang.

"Issei-san!"

Namun panggilan Asia sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Issei, apa yang dikatakan oleh Riser telah membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak akan memaafkan bagaimana cara orang lain memandang rendah Onii-sama nya itu. Dikepalkannya telapak tangan itu dengan erat, sebuah energi berwarna hijau tercipta dari sana sebelum berubah menjadi berwarna ungu pekat.

"ISSEI-SAN!"

Dan suara itu membuatnya membeku.

Kepalanya mendongak. Iris hijau terang di balik kelopak matanya yang awalnya tampak menyala kini mulai sayu, emosi yang tersulut kini telah mengabur seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang melemas.

Riser yang pada saat itu masih diliputi oleh rasa shock dengan cepat melompat mundur ketika instingnya menyerukan tanda bahaya, tidak sampai dua detik kemudian tempatnya berdiri tadi sudah hancur terkena ledakan sihir Yubelluna yang terlihat ngos-ngosan di seberangnya. Kepala Issei kemudian bergerak kesamping dan perutnya terasa mencelus ketika melihat kedua pipi gadis berambut pirang itu telah terbasahi oleh air mata.

"Gomen, Asia." Raut iba membayangi wajah Issei. "Aku hanya bermaksud-maaf."

Issei menundukkan kepalanya, menatap dalam-dalam permukaan tanah yang hancur akibat aura hijau yang masih mengelilinginya. Pemikirannya sama sekali berbanding jauh dengan pertarungan, kalau saja emosi miliknya tidak tersulut maka dia akan bisa melihat wajah cerah Asia, dan dari sana mereka akan membawa kembali Buchou lalu merayakannya dengan pesta. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pertarungan, Issei mendapati bahwa langkahnya tidak bisa selesai karena gerakannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh seseorang.

Issei menoleh, dan dibuat bingung mendapati bahwa tangan yang memegang ujung kiri blazernya itu dimiliki oleh gadis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata sendu. "…Asia?"

Jika bisa, Issei membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses kejadian ini. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa ia boleh marah… tetapi jika Asia yang mengizinkannya. Itulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh Nii-sama nya. Seharusnya ia tahu itu, tapi ia jelas tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melupakan hal sekecil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Asia," Issei menatap Asia di mata, kemudian melanjutkan "Aku tak tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi sampai membuatmu menangis dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam kekacauan ini. Tapi, maafkan aku yang telah bertindak sembrono hingga mampu membuat orang-orang terluka dan mati, bahwa keadaan tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Cukup," Asia berkata pelan, namun kata itu terlontar sebagai sergahan.

"T-tapi…" laki-laki berambut coklat itu terbata. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi otak Issei yang sudah mempersiapkan argumen malah hanya termangu karena melihat wajah Asia. "A-aku telah-"

"Issei-san, aku tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi, apakah kamu bisa menyadarinya?" tanya Asia.

"Ya." Issei sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan ini, ia hanya ingin Asia melakukan apa yang perlu dia lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya supaya ia bisa pergi. Matanya terus-terusan berpaling ke langit; mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan Asia yang tertuju kepadanya sekaligus untuk mencari alasan yang pas untuk pertanyaan yang Asia berikan.

"Apakah kamu tidak sadar bahwa berniat lari dari masalah akan membuat situasi menjadi runyam?!"

Issei balas menatap gadis itu, berhati-hati agar emosinya tidak terlihat. Ada kebenaran dalam segala hal yang Asia katakan, tapi itu bukan keseluruhan cerita. Ya, keadaan memang berat. Tapi ia menerima tanggung jawab dengan kesadaran bahwa ia akan menghadapi kesulitan dan itu berbeda dari gambaran yang berusaha dia buat tentangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Asia." Issei kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingin Issei-san marah tanpa perintah dariku," Asia berkata sambil menarik napas panjang selama beberapa saat. "…Sekarang kamu boleh marah, Issei-san."

Sesuai harapan, kalimat itu langsung menghapus aura murung dari sang laki-laki dan mata hijaunya yang tadi meredup langsung bersinar terang. "Terimakasih, Asia!" saking semangatnya, Issei secara tak sadar mengeluarkan energinya berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi, meremukkan daratan yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Aku akan membawa buchou kembali!"

Pemandangan penuh kesadisan itu membuat Riser mundur satu langkah, sebelum matanya jatuh ke arah gadis yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Rias berada. Asia Argento. Gadis itu… yang mampu membuat Sekiryuutei ini semakin kuat, dengan kata lain gadis itulah dalang dari balik ini semua.

Baru saja ia berhasil membuat pemikiran untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan seketika, Riser kembali harus berkelit kebelakang ketika sebuah pukulan yang dipenuhi Youki itu mencoba untuk menghancurkannya. Setelah memperbaiki posisi dan membuat satu tolehan ke kanan dan kiri, Riser tersadar bahwa dia telah kehilangan jejak Issei yang baru saja menyerangnya. Selama hampir sepuluh detik ia terus mencari, Riser dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar jeritan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Ravel!"

Memanggil sang adik kesayangannya dengan penuh emosi, Riser berlari kearah Issei yang saat ini tengah mengangkat tubuh Ravel ke udara dengan tangan kiri telah membentuk bola berwarna merah bercahaya. Baru saja ia berniat untuk menghantamkan bola itu, Riser telah jauh berpindah dari posisi semula ke sampingnya. Hanya untuk memberikannya sebuah bogeman mentah yang mengakibatkan dirinya melayang di udara dengan armor yang retak pada bagian pipi.

Issei diam di tempatnya, membiarkan Riser yang saat ini masih menatap adik kecilnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dari kejadian itu, Issei lebih memilih diam ketika melihat bahwa Riser telah memutar tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

Riser membuat satu burung api raksasa dengan satu kibasan tangannya yang kemudian langsung dilemparkan oleh Riser. Ddraig yang berada di belakang Issei sudah siap untuk kembali menyerang dipaksa mengubah keputusannya menjadi menghindar ketika sepuluh bola berwarna hitam telah mengepung mereka. Satu-satunya pelaku dari semua itu, adalah. "Boom."

 **DUUAAAARRR…**

Tapi dalam pertarungan ini, seperti yang sudah dibuktikan oleh kekuatannya di awal, Issei keluar dari kepulan asap dengan tubuh tanpa sedikitpun luka kecuali topengnya yang sudah hancur. Mereka mungkin memiliki jumlah yang banyak dalam hal ovensif, tapi jika Issei menyerang maka mereka hanyalah iblis berderajat rendah. Karena, baik itu Riser, Yubelluna, Ravel, mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan defensif yang cukup kuat untuk memblokir serangan dari Issei.

"Keadaan amat berbeda dari perkiraanku," Issei berujar, kata-katanya penuh tekanan. "Seharusnya aku sudah menghabisi kalian dengan cepat."

[Marah].

Issei mendapati respon dari wajah Riser yang kembali tersulut emosinya. Benar-benar iblis yang dipenuhi oleh sifat emosional yang tinggi atau bahkan cenderung temperamental. Riser adalah seorang pembalas dendam. Dia takkan membiarkan dendam kesumatnya yang sudah mendarah daging itu pupus hanya karena sebuah amarah. Dia takkan puas sebelum menghancurkan musuhnya berkeping-keping.

Issei memotong pikirannya, tak ingin merengungkan hal ini lebih lama dari yang ia butuhkan. Garis penglihatannya kembali mendarat ke arah si pirang yang berdiri belasan meter dari tempatnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum dia sempat menyerang Riser, pria itu lebih dulu terbang dengan sayap apinya yang besar. Laki-laki yang baru saja beberapa bulan menjadi iblis itu melenturkan punggungnya, membiarkan pukulan Riser melewati tubuhnya. Tapi tak sampai situ, Issei yang masih dalam posisi membentuk huruf L kini telah menyiapkan tangan kanannya untuk membalas.

 **BRAKH!**

Riser terpental ke udara ketika Issei menyarangkan tinjunya ke perut, tak sampai situ, kini para pasang mata hanya mampu memandang kearah Issei yang menghilang. Dari situ, pertarungan yang berlangsung lancar berubah menjadi gencar. Diawali oleh desisan yang menggema, raungan dan jeritan penuh kesakitan berbunyi di sana-sini menjadi sebuah indikasi yang menunjukkan bahwa Riser telah menemui akhir kehidupannya dengan hanya melawan iblis reinkarnasi.

Dan ketika Riser telah jatuh dari ketinggian, dalam tempo satu detik sebuah bola merah dengan Youki yang super padat dengan ukuran lebih besar dari normal terbentuk di tangan Issei. Sosok Ddraig yang telah menyatu dengan bola itu kini perlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh Issei yang melayang di udara dengan satu tangan terangkat.

" **DRAGON BLASTEEERRR!"**

Youki yang terkondensasi dalam bola itu meledak dengan suara nyaring, dan kali ini, Riser yang menjadi titik pusat serangan itu hanya mampu mencengkeram tanah dengan pupil yang bergerak ke segala arah. Pikirannya untuk melawan kini telah roboh digantikan oleh rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Hingga saat menakutkan dalam hidupnya terjadi, sosok Yubelluna berdiri di sampingnya. Merentangkan sayap kecilnya untuk terbang menuju kearah bola merah tersebut. Dari sudut pandang yang ia terima, dia bisa melihat bahwa adiknya itu sedang menangis ketika melihat Yubelluna yang sudah berjarak sedekat mungkin dengan serangan Issei.

Dalam pandangannya, dia melihat bahwa tubuh Yubelluna telah mengikis bersamaan dengan ledakan kuat yang membuat udara di sekelilingnya terasa menghilang dalam seketika.

Issei menggertakkan gigi dan matanya mulai berseliweran ke segala arah, namun sekeras apapun otaknya berusaha, ia tak bisa menemukan satupun cara untuk mengatasi situasi semacam ini. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah ketika menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk serangan terakhir itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Queen dalam peerage Riser memilih untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Tuannya.

Dan Issei hanya bisa terjatuh dari ketinggian, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun atau memberikan reaksi apapun yang menandakan bahwa ia akan jatuh.

Lalu Riser kembali terbangun, tangannya kembali mengepal selagi api membara menyala dalam matanya yang berapi-api ketika menemukan sebuah harapan kecil untuk menang. Riser memicingkan matanya dengan tajam sebelum melesat kearah Issei yang masih berada di udara itu dengan tangan terkepal sangat kuat. Kekuatan yang terkumpul di tangan itu menyebabkan tubuh Issei berguling-guling dan berakhir dengan telentang di bawah pohon besar di samping Rias.

Seakan-akan belum puas memberikan pukulan telaknya, Riser kembali melesat kearah Issei dengan sayap api kembali berkobar di punggungnya. Namun dalam tempo tiga detik, pergerakannya terhenti ketika matanya mendapati gadis kecil yang sedang merentangkan tangannya. Ketika menyadari siapa yang menghalanginya, dengusan sinis terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Heh, gadis kecil dengan kekuatan penyembuh sepertimu memang bisa apa, huh?" ejek Riser dengan penuh penekanan.

Asia tak mendengarkan. "Nii-sama, biarkan ajaran yang kamu berikan kepadaku bisa mengalahkannya."

Para pasang mata hanya mampu terpana ketika sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau telah menyelimuti kedua tangan Asia, dan hanya bisa membeku di tempat ketika cahaya itu tiba-tiba saja menerjang Riser dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan saat itu pula, mata Riser melebar ke segala arah. Dia mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat harapan untuk menang di mata Asia. Sebuah harapan yang memang sudah bersifat mutlak dari awal pertarungan ini dimulai.

Darah mulai mengalir dari perutnya yang berlubang, tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya bahwa gadis yang ia lupakan karena tidak akan membuatnya merasa terancam itu telah berhasil melukainya. Mata Riser kembali melebar dan memancarkan sakit, seakan-akan memikirkan bahwa dia telah kalah dengan gadis kecil itu menciptakan pedih di jiwa yang begitu dalam sampai turut menjalar ke setiap syaraf fisiknya.

Tubuh ambruk Riser terdengar ke segala penjuru. Asia yang masih nggak ngeh bahwa dia telah mengalahkan Riser dengan kemampuan yang diajarkan oleh Naruto- _niisama_ itu hanya mampu tertegun dengan wajah bersirat panik. Kesunyian yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat itu dipecahkan oleh suara teriakan Ravel. "NII-SAMA!"

Wajah Asia berpaling dan matanya yang melebar terpaku pada tubuh Riser yang tidak beregenerasi, sebelum kepalanya menoleh kembali kearah dimana Issei yang masih terbujur kaku di tempatnya dengan jari jempol yang mengacung ke atas. Meski sulit untuk mencerna situasi, mulut Asia tiba-tiba terbuka membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

"Pemenangnya, Rias Gremory!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dari awal bahkan kau tidak menyadari,**_

 _ **bahwa yang lemah mampu mengalahkan yang kuat.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Eksistensinya yang berbahaya bukanlah satu-satunya yang tersimpan di dunia ini. Adalah hal yang lumrah jika semua Fraksi mengenal dirinya, tapi seiring perkembangan zaman, banyak fraksi yang mulai melupakannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat statusnya yang merupakan seorang [Pendosa Besar] lebih terjaga, bukan karena alasan jahat, hanya saja sehebat-hebatnya makhluk yang menjurus pada dunia-akhirat itu mendengar namanya disebutkan, satu hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah lari terbirit-birit.

Namun itu bukanlah satu-satunya alasan, karena bagaimanapun juga dalam pandangannya saat ini adalah pria berambut merah yang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Para Iblis di dalam ruangan ini mungkin sudah akan berniat lari jika saja pria itu tidak merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

Sebuah kebenaran menarik lain dari pria ini adalah fakta bahwa asal-usulnya sudah diketahui. Entah itu sosoknya yang memiliki sisi putih ataupun hitam. Dalam hal yang sebenarnya, tidak banyak iblis yang mengingat asal-usulnya dengan jelas selain pria ini tentunya.

Fakta inilah yang membawa dirinya dalam kondisi tenang.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sirzech. Maou Lucifer yang sekarang." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"White Lucifer…" Naruto memandang kearah Sirzech yang menunggu perkataannya dengan tangan turun ke samping tubuhnya.

"Putra. Pertama. Satan. Bukan begitu?"

Mendengar kata penuh penekanan itu entah kenapa membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm, lalu?"

"Sungguh, hal yang cukup berani ketika masuk ke dalam teritori musuh."

"Musuh?" Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Aku adalah seorang iblis-"

"Pengkhianat tentunya," potong Sirzech dengan wajah tenangnya. "Iblis yang membuat sebuah kesalahan terbesar bagi Fraksi Iblis tidak bisa lagi di anggap lagi sebagai bagian dari Fraksi Iblis."

Meskipun sudah dihardik seperti itu, Naruto tetap memasang wajah biasanya. "Yah, kesalahan yang sangat besar kurasa. Lalu apa pedulimu?"

"Setelah kau membuat Fraksi iblis malu, kau masih bisa berkata tenang seperti itu?!" kata Sirzech dengan wajah menahan amarah, jari telunjuknya telah mengacung tepat kewajah Naruto. "Dan kau berkata apa peduliku? Dimana harga dirimu?!"

Oke, Naruto tidak peduli walaupun pria ini adalah maou saat ini. seenaknya saja dia meremehkan Naruto seperti ini! Naruto mungkin biasa menangani permasalahan semacam ini, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja masalah ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Kalau dia mau, walaupun dia diburu satu dunia pun, ia akan menghancurkan pria ini beserta Underworld sampai tak berbekas sedikitpun.

"Oh…" suaranya kini terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Kau ingin marah padaku karena aku membuat masalah untuk kalian?"

"Yah! Kau benar! Gara-gara kau, Fraksi Iblis menyimpan malu yang teramat sangat! Bahkan kami tidak menerima satupun aliansi dari Fraksi lainnya!" Sirzech berkali-kali mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, menunjukkan kemarahannya yang teramat sangat. "Dan semua itu… Karena KAU!"

Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Sirzech, melainkan sebuah tawa yang menggelegar di penjuru ruangan. "Kau bilang semua ini karena aku?" Naruto mendesis sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku mungkin takkan terlalu ambil peduli kalau hanya aku yang kau salahkan. Tapi kau menghina Harga diriku, nak."

Sirzech langsung sadar kalau dia sudah masuk kedalam ranjau dan dia ditarik hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan sebelah mata biru langit yang kini menyala.

"Kau mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dan kau _Tidak_ ada apa-apanya bagiku," Naruto mendorong cekalannya hingga membuat Sirzech jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. "Kau boleh sombong dengan jabatan yang kau miliki sekarang, tapi ketahuilah… Lucifer tidak pantas disandang oleh bocah sepertimu."

Dari tangan yang terangkat itu, sebuah dimensi ruang terbuka dan memuntahkan seorang anak dengan rambut merah. Matanya yang memicing kini tertutup dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak walaupun berada di hadapan kumpulan iblis yang mungkin bisa saja menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang telah kalian lakukan untuk Fraksi Iblis?" Pemuda itu bertanya, tatapannya tajam. Sirzech bisa merasakan aura mengerikan miliknya.

Tapi Sirzech tidak takut.

Ia balas menatapnya tajam. "Setelah kehancuran Makai untuk kedua kalinya, kami ber- _empat_ telah melakukan beberapa perubahan. Maou Asmodeus telah membentuk sebuah strategi andaikan saja ada aliansi musuh yang menyerang, meminimalkan korban dan membalasnya dengan telak. Maou Leviathan, berkatnya kami berhasil membangun hubungan diplomatik dengan Fraksi Youkai. Maou Beelzebub, menciptakan sebuah sistem bernama Evil Pieces dan menerapkan sebuah pertarungan bernama Rating Game. Dan aku…" Sirzech berdiri dari duduknya, memandang kearah Naruto dengan satu tangan teracung keatas. "Membawa Fraksi Iblis menuju kejayaannya."

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tertawa dengan kerasnya. Hal seperti biasa… dengan satu tangan berada di kantung celana dan satu tangannya lagi sedang memegang perutnya. Wajah iblis di seberang dirinya merah padam. Sejak awal dia sudah tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Dia adalah Putra Lucifer, usianya bisa di anggap sama seperti dunia ini.

"Ayolah, Maou Lucifer, kau tidak perlu membahas hal _sekecil_ itu di depanku," Naruto berujar dengan jari telunjuk terangkat. "Pertama, Maou Asmodeus… **Membuat strategi?** Heh, semua iblis pun bisa melakukannya. Alasan kenapa dia dipercaya adalah dia memiliki anak buah yang banyak, wajar kalau strateginya yang paling di dukung…" kemudian jari tengahnya mengacung, menghasilkan angka dua. "Untuk Maou Leviathan, jika aku tidak **menyelamatkan** Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu dan tidak membeberkan jati diriku sebagai iblis… kalian pasti sudah di tolak mentah-mentah dari awal, atau bahkan mereka lebih memilih untuk berperang dengan Fraksi Iblis," jarinya kembali bertambah satu, dan ekspresinya semakin datar tiap kali mengucapkannya. "Ajuka Beelzebub, mungkin kau menganggapnya hebat karena dia adalah salah satu dari tiga Iblis Super. Tapi sepintar-pintarnya dia, sampai saat ini mungkin dia takkan pernah bisa memecahkan teori dasar membuat sistem Evil Pieces, karena yang menciptakannya adalah…" Naruto memberikan Sirzech pandangan dimata. "…aku."

Tak mengidahkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Sirzech, Naruto kembali mengangkat jari keempat. "Terakhir untukmu, Maou Lucifer… 'Membawa Fraksi Iblis menuju Kejayaan'? Kau mencoba untuk mencuri kata-kataku? Jangan bercanda, hanya aku yang bisa mengatakan itu, pencuri."

"Masalah ini sebaiknya dibicarakan setelah Rating Game. Ini pertarungan antar kedua Iblis berdarah murni, tidak pantas kita bertengkar." Salah satu dari bangsawan iblis berusaha menengahi, menahan putra dari Klan Bael yang hampir berdiri.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang memulainya." Sirzech menggeleng, tangannya terangkat, "Lagipula kita sudah selesai. Apa sebenarnya maksud ucapanmu barusan? Dan kenapa kau berkata bahwa kau yang menciptakan Evil Pieces?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kusampaikan padamu," Naruto berkata. "Segala hal yang telah terjadi di dunia ini dan untuk Fraksi Iblis, yang secara instan mampu menjadi seperti ini adalah apa yang telah kulakukan. Evil Pieces, alat reinkarnasi yang canggih. Harganya tidak ternilai. Tapi para Fraksi tidak mencurinya, padahal itu adalah alat yang sangat hebat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Evil Pieces pertama terbentuk dari tulang rusukku dan hanya Iblis murni lah yang mampu menggunakannya… dan Ajuka mengembangkannya. Lalu kau menganggap bahwa keberadaan Evil Pieces telah mencapai Kejayaan, kau tak lain hanyalah iblis pencuri. Pencuri rendahan yang hanya mampu mencuri kata-kata iblis lain."

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut Maou-sama pencuri, hah!" Salah satu iblis dari keluarga Bael berdiri dari kursinya, kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menahan tubuhnya. Tangannya teracung balas menghina, "Kalianlah keluarga rendahan, yang memanfaatkan kami, termasuk memanfaatkan Rating Game ini untuk menyerang Maou-sama."

"Sairaorg!" Lord Phenex berkata dingin.

Suasana di ruangan itu terasa kecil sekali pengap oleh ketegangan-Rating game beberapa menit lalu menguap begitu saja. Hanya karena semua iblis menghormati Maou Lucifer, mereka masih menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Biasanya mereka malah mencabut tombaknya, mulai menghunus siapa pun.

Haruskah ia marah? Karena ia hanya memilih untuk diam atas apa yang bocah itu katakan.

Tentu saja tidak.

"Aku tidak menghinanya. Dialah yang menghina dirnya sendiri…" Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menatap kearah pintu besar yang berada di ujung. "Lalu kau mau apa? Melawanku? Dengan kekuatan kecil yang kau latih selama bertahun-tahun apa kau pikir bisa melindungimu dari seranganku? Omong kosong, tidak ada kekuatan yang mampu aman dariku, sekali aku memutuskan menyerang."

"Kau-"

Sairaorg memotong ucapannya, dan matanya melebar dengan seketika.

Sosok pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri di hadapannya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik yang lalu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Bagaikan sebuah ilusi yang tercipta, hingga kini sosok itu sudah tidak terlihat. Tidak hanya itu saja, namun juga angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencangnya tanpa ada yang tahu dari mana angin itu berasal.

"Kalian terlalu naif,"

Sirzech memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, memandang kearah layar besar yang memantulkan cahaya dari proyektor besar di atas meja. Dan ia melihat mata biru itu. Mata yang penuh akan kegelapan tersebut…

"Marahlah kepadaku, dendamlah kepadaku, dan bencilah padaku… karena hanya itulah yang mampu membuat kalian kuat," Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari balik layar yang menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya sedang ada di dalam kekkai. "Kalian tidak kuat, karena iblis yang sesungguhnya membutuhkan kebencian."

Sebelum pergi, Naruto melambai pada mereka, di ikuti oleh Issei dan Asia yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah perginya mereka, Ajuka berdiri di belakang para bangsawan iblis bersama dengan Falbium.

"Gelar membuatku bingung," Falbium mencomot brownies yang tersuguh di atas meja dan memandangi wajah Petinggi Iblis yang masih membeku di tempat. "Dalam sistematis iblis, gelar hanya menjurus pada aristokrasi dan tirani seakan-akan itu dua hal yang berbeda, tapi aku melihat perbedaannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ajuka waswas.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Lucifer, kita adalah iblis…" Falbium menatap satu per satu iblis yang setia memandanginya. "…dan tidak seharusnya iblis melakukan hal semacam ini. Iblis yang sesungguhnya adalah mereka yang selama ini memberontak, berbuat jahat ataupun rela membuang sisi baiknya hanya untuk membalaskan dendam."

"Perubahan," sahut Falbium.

"Perubahan?"

Dia mengangguk, lantas bersandar ke kursinya. "Sesuatu harus berubah dan segera," kata Falbium, matanya terarar ke layar. "Karena menurut pandangan Fraksi lain, iblis yang sebenarnya adalah Lucifer itu sendiri."

Saat Falbium menengadah, mata Sirzech berserobok dengan matanya. Kemarahan mereka meleleh. Mereka berteman-bahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mereka tetap berteman, dan bahkan jika kondisi Makai akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa dibilang ramah, mereka tetap menjadi teman.

"Kau mengubah mereka-tidak, kau mengubah kami, Sirzech."

"Aku tidak-" Sirzech berkata otomatis, membela diri walaupun tidak ada nada menuduh dalam suara Falbium. "Aku hanya… maksudku, aku rasa aku memang mengubah kaumku, tapi sebenarnya aku _mengembalikan_ mereka. Menjadi diri mereka yang seharusnya. Yang sesungguhnya."

Mungkin iblis lain akan bertanya-tanya apakah Falbium bersekutu dengan Lucifer, tapi sebenarnya hanya satu-satunya alasan kenapa Falbium bersikap seperti itu adalah ia hanya menyadari sesuatu. Dalam kitab, Iblis itu tidak dapat ditebak hanya dengan perasaan atau tingkah laku, mereka berada di mana-mana dan selalu memiliki hawa jahat dalam diri mereka. Namun Fraksi Iblis pada saat ini… sangat berbeda dari itu semua.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Falbium?" Pria dengan rambut hijau itu mengutarakan kepada Falbium dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Sama seperti halnya kau, Ajuka. Kita memiliki pendapat masing-masing, yang berbeda hanyalah pemikiran dimana kita akan berbatasan dengan sesuatu," Falbium mengangkat bahu. "Yah, meskipun aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

"Kedepannya, 'yah?" Ajuka memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan satu tangan mencubit dagunya. "Aku tidak begitu memikirkan masa depan, karena masih bisa hidup sejak zaman Great War saja sudah membuatku cukup bersyukur."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sirzech?"

"A-ah, emm… mungkin aku akan menjadi pemimpin."

Falbium menghela nafas. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini," katanya. "Lihatlah kenyataan. Meskipun kau satu-satunya Pemimpin paling berpengaruh-tapi kau masih terlihat pemula. Mungkin kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang _akan_ gagal…"

"Akan?" geramnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Iblis-iblis saat ini mungkin tidak menghormatimu lagi. Mungkin satu atau beberapa bulan lagi. Hanya sedikit orang yang menghormatimu apa adanya."

"Orang-orang menghormatiku apa adanya?" ulang Sirzech, matanya tertuju pada Falbium yang terlihat memasang wajah seriusnya.

Falbium menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, bunyi helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Kau sudah memberi kami semua kesempatan untuk berpikir, untuk memilih sendiri apa yang kami inginkan," suara Falbium pelan, nyaris berbisik. "Aku menghormati _itu_. Tapi kau harus sadar bahwa mungkin, saat kami memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk memikirkannya, kami tidak akan memilihmu sebagai pemimpin kami. Karena itulah aku mengatakan bahwa gelar membuatku bingung."

Gelar, hanya itu yang membuatnya akan dilihat oleh semuanya.

Sirzech tidak tahu sudah berapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Bahwa tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain berusaha memikirkan masa depan Iblis tanpa dipenuhi oleh amarah, peperangan, dan menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri. Bahwa sekarang, di atas segala hal lainnya, ia memiliki gelar yang mampu memimpin semuanya.

"Pikirkan kembali, Sirzech. Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lucifer, tentunya akan membuat pikiran kami terbelah menjadi dua," mata Falbium menatap Sirzech dengan datar, namun ada rasa kasihan mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan sahabat karibnya. "Mungkin kalau kau mau mengakui kau tidak cukup baik untuk melakukan segala hal di fraksi ini sendirian, kau akan melihat kalau ada yang bisa benar-benar membantu tepat di bawah kakimu!"

Sirzech tahu dia mengatakannya karena marah-bahwa ia tidak cukup baik. Namun, kata-katanya, sungguh menyakitkan, bagai pisau panas yang mengiris pusat hatinya. "Apa kau belum menyadari sesuatu? Sebagian masalah Fraksi disebabkan olehmu, andai saja kau tidak iri dan tanpa membawa-bawa Lucifer dalam Fraksi kita, mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu!"

Begitu kata-kata tersebut meluncur, Sirzech berharap ia bisa menyambarnya dan meremukkannya di dalam kepalan tangannya.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Karena dari awal kisah ini dimulai…

Ia hanyalah seorang pemimpin yang buruk.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Lucifer yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Ajuka?" Falbium kembali bertanya, wajahnya nampak tenang seakan-akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Ketika Falbium selesai bicara, ia baru sadar betapa diamnya Ajuka sejak tadi.

"Ajuka?" panggilnya bingung.

Dia membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau itu…"

Ajuka memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum ucapan yang dikeluarkan Ajuka terdengar seperti bisikan.

.

.

"…dari awal, apa yang sudah kalian lakukan hanyalah ilusi."

* * *

Naruto menahan diri agar tidak meringis ketika dirinya mendapati ceramah yang panjang, karena ternyata perjalanan pulang yang mereka tempuh berakhir setelah sampai di depan rumah. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Gabriel sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan wajah yang cemberut.

Naruto yang tahu seperti apa sifat Gabriel sadar bahwa dia takkan melanjutkan ataupun memberikan komentar atas luapan kemarahan Gabriel, namun keningnya berkerut ketika melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dan membawanya dalam sebuah buaian. Sang Iblis mungkin sudah tidak tahu mengenai tindakan Gabriel dan perlu waktu lama untuk bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa Gabriel tidak ingin ia pergi lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Fraksi Iblis supaya konfrontasi antara kedua Fraksi bisa dihindarkan. Dan mungkin _kabur_ adalah tindakan yang akan diambil. Memastikan orang yang ia lindungi sudah aman, lalu ia akan pergi mengelilingi dunia sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian musuh walaupun itu berarti dia harus membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

…yah, walaupun demikian, Gabriel juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa justru sifat mulia itulah yang pertama kali membuatnya tertarik, sampai akhirnya dia jadi memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada laki-laki yang sepertinya hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain itu. Dan karena fakta itulah dia harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum laki-laki itu akan menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Sumpah, aku tak menyangka kalau Asia yang memenangkan pertarungan!" pekik Issei terdengar tak percaya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas. "Sekarang aku semakin yakin kalau Iblis Murni yang pernah menghina Asia telah membungkam mulut mereka."

"T-tapi, i-itu semua karena bantuan Nii-sama." Asia memainkan kedua jarinya, walaupun rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya adalah bukti bahwa gadis mantan biarawati itu tak henti-hentinya merasakan malu ketika Issei yang di setiap perjalanan terus memujinya.

Naruto dan Gabriel saling melempar tatapan. Namun keduanya memilih untuk tersenyum, akan sangat menyedihkan kalau kemenangan ini tidak mereka rayakan.

"Gabriel-"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika jari telunjuk Gabriel telah berada di bibirnya. Melihat bibir merah muda yang merekah membentuk senyuman itu membuat Naruto mengerti, menurutnya. Dari caranya menggerakkan mata, atau barangkali dia sudah lelah dan perlu tidur.

Dari sudut pandang manapun, hanya ada satu kebenaran yang penting: dia kekasihku dan aku menyayanginya, dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, apa pun pengorbanan untuk itu.

Gagasan yang tercipta di dalam pikirannya adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal, sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, duduk bersama-sama untuk makan malam, ataupun menonton televisi di ruang tamu bersama.

Semuanya harus bersama.

Naruto mengangguk, matanya berkedip, tangannya di tarik oleh Gabriel menuju kamar. Seolah mengerti, dia hanya menurut. "Ada apa, Gabriel?"

Tepat saat pintu kamar tertutup, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya memandangi Gabriel, dan dengan sorot bertanya pada tatapannya, seolah-olah menunggunya mengatakan bahwa sifatnya hari ini sangat berbeda dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Namun tiba-tiba Gabriel melepas piyama nya, membuat Naruto melebarkan mata.

Cara memandangnya membuat dirinya terlonjak dari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang ironi meskipun dulu ia selalu membayangkannya, bahkan seandainya ia harus memarahinya atau hanya bertanya kenapa dia melakukan ini, Naruto tetap diam.

Tidak demikian dengan Gabirel. Dia tidak sanggup menunggu. Tepat ketika baju bagian luarnya itu terlepas dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya, Gabriel memberikannya isyarat dengan alis lengkung dan mimiknya yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik, menarik Naruto ke tubuhnya, sambil bersandar pada dinding, mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan mulai menyisipkan dirinya, kemudian dengan desahnya yang lirih tetapi mendesak, dia berkata, "Maaf Naruto-kun."

Ketika Naruto terus diam, bukan karena dia tidak mampu mengungkapkan pemandangan yang memesona di hadapannya tetapi karena ingin tahu kenapa Gabriel melakukan hal seperti ini, dia akan bertanya, dengan agak cemas, "Kau… apa yang baru saja kau dengar?"

Tentu saja, Naruto tahu bahwa Gabriel tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa ada yang meyakinkannya. Atau mungkin ada sebuah perasaan yang membuat Gabriel melakukan hal-hal yang mampu membuatnya jatuh.

Selama beberapa menit dalam posisi diam, suasana terus hening. Terdiam. Tidak percaya. Jarum jam seolah-olah berhenti. Setelah itu gelombang ungkapan kemarahan meledak di wajah Naruto, ikut menghanyutkan Gabriel, membawanya ke atas kasur dan dalam posisi menindih. Kemudian mata biru itu melemparkan sebuah tatapan yang begitu tajam. Terror. Amarah. Kekuatan di balik emosi-emosi itu terasa seolah-olah ia ingin percaya pada gadis ini, meskipun Gabriel mencoba untuk merahasiakannya.

"Katakan padaku, Gabriel…" suaranya dingin, terdapat penekanan di setiap katanya. "Siapa yang mendatangimu, dan apa yang dikatakannya."

Gabriel membuang muka, menolak untuk berbicara.

"Katakan padaku," Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, kepalanya mendekat untuk memaksa kedua mata biru mereka saling bertemu. "Karena tak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Setelah itu Gabriel memeluknya dengan erat, mendekapnya serapat mungkin sambil mulai terisak di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Maaf… maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam, dengan sedikit penerangan yang berasal dari sinar rembulan yang menembus lubang ventilasi di atas jendela, Gabriel menangis dalam dekapan Naruto, tak peduli air matanya yang bercucuran membasahi baju Naruto.

Sang pemuda sendiri hanya berdiam mulut, karena Naruto tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini, kata-kata tidaklah dibutuhkan. Hanya dengan berada di sana, sudah bisa membuat gadis itu tahu kalau dia tidak sendirian. Hanya dengan berada di sana, sudah cukup agar gadis itu mengerti bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Naruto akan terus ada untuknya, mendampinginya, menemaninya. Semua itu saja, walaupun sederhana, sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Naruto-kun…" ketika ia menyebut namanya, pemuda itu menatapnya terlebih dulu. Ia tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. "…maaf."

Kedua pasangan itu berhadapan. Desah napas di antara mereka saling berbicara. Namun, mulut mereka terdiam.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," bisik Naruto sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menindih tubuh Gabriel yang berada di bawahnya. Mata birunya menatap mata basah Gabriel, yang tak sanggup lagi menangan tangis. "Lakukan apapun yang kamu mau terhadapku. Bunuhlah aku kalau perlu."

"A-aku ingin memukulmu karena telah membohongiku!" umpat Gabriel meninju dada Naruto.

"Lakukan apapun, sepuasmu!" suruh Naruto lagi.

Setelah mereka kembali terdiam, Gabriel menarik tubuh Naruto untuk merapat ke tubuhnya. Menimbulkan kehangatan yang begitu terasa di setiap lubuk hatinya. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Kudengar, kamu sudah menikah kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"A-aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Banyak kabar simpang siur datang kepadaku." Gabriel tergagap ketika mendengar nada datar Naruto, karena sejujurnya dia tadi sudah mulai menyangka yang bukan-bukan. Tapi saat mendengar suara Naruto yang tak menyimpan baik kemarahan atau kekesalan sedikitpun, entah kenapa Gabriel merasa sangat, sangat lega. "Kudengar kau juga akan bertunangan, bukan?" tanya Gabriel asal. Ia bertanya dengan dusta. Berharap jawaban Naruto kali ini bisa menjawab keresahannya pula.

"Tentu, kamu harus datang," ucap Naruto mantap. Seketika Gabriel tak kuasa tidak memasang wajah cemberutnya. Keresahannya memang terjawab. Tapi ia bertambah resah. Apa boleh buat, ia harus menerima. Bukankah, bertemu dengan Naruto sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

"Akan kupikirkan akan datang atau tidak." Sambil membuang mukanya, Gabriel menopang dada bidang pemuda yang berada di atasnya. Mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri agar tidak membuat pemuda itu melihatnya yang sedang menahan tangis. Sembari duduk membelakangi pemuda itu, Gabriel mencengkeram ujung selimutnya dengan erat.

"Tidak… tidak… kamu harus datang. Dandan yang cantik ya," ucap Naruto seraya mencubit pipi Gabriel.

"Kamu memaksa sekali."

Naruto tertawa sesaat, lalu memeluk tubuh Gabriel dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu harus datang, bukan sebagai undangan. Tapi sebagai calon tunangan," bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Gabriel. Gabriel yang mendengar itu seketika wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gabriel, serasa tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kamu tahu, cinta selalu rela untuk menunggu."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ia merapikan poni Gabriel yang berantakan kemudian mengecupnya dengan pelan. Kemudian sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kiri gadis itu, dan tangan satunya yang bebas merogoh kantung celananya hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

Dari pandangan mata birunya, Gabriel hanya mampu memasang wajah merona saat melihat bagaimana Naruto menyelipkan sebuah cincin ke jari manisnya. Dengan satu kecupan di jari-jarinya, Naruto menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Waktu boleh menyiksa kita dengan berbagai cobaan yang tak terduga. Tapi waktu tak pernah ingkar janji. Ia selalu menghadirkan kebahagiaan, setelah masa-masa sulit terlewati."

Pipinya merah sempurna.

Naruto terkekeh pelan sebelum mendudukkan Gabriel dalam pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas mendekap perut rata gadis itu dengan lembut, menyesap wangi harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Di balik keremangan, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa mata biru gadisnya berkaca-kaca diliputi airmata.

"Gabriel?" panggilnya lirih. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil sesenggukan. "Aku… aku hanya bahagia."

Naruto memegang bahunya, memutar tubuhnya pelan sampai wajah mereka berhadapan. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya ke pinggang Gabriel, gadis itu balas meletakkan kedua tangannya di lehernya.

"Kurasa, aku hanya bisa mempercayaimu," cetus Gabriel pelan.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Jantungnya berpacu. Kedua tangan Gabriel menekan lehernya, menariknya untuk lebih mendekat. Dan pada saat itu, kedua mata biru tersebut bertemu. Sekarang ini, mereka tidak memikirkan apapun selain memandang paras masing-masing yang menawan. Hingga akhirnya…

Bibir mereka bertautan.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa melukiskan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. Sensasi yang begitu damai, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Ada kemanisan di dalamnya, dan keluguan… serta janji.

Kedua sayap mereka terbentang seketika. Sayap emas yang berkilauan seperti madu. Begitu lembut bagaikan sutra halus, dimana sayap emas itu kemudian mengembang dan menaungi mereka, membiarkan bulu-bulu emas yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya beringsut sampai dia berbaring di samping Gabriel, yang sepanjang waktu terus memeluknya seperti anak kecil yang manja. Selagi Naruto menarik selimut untuk memastikan tubuh mereka tetap hangat, Gabriel menyusupkan wajahnya ke pangkal leher Naruto, menggunakan lengan kanan pemuda itu sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

Mata Naruto tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Gabriel, dia terus memperhatikan napas gadis itu berubah teratur dengan perlahan-lahan, menandakan kalau dia sudah tertidur. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Naruto menyeka sebutir air mata yang masih tersisa di pangkal matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," perkataan Naruto yang lembut itu tanpa sadar membuat wajah Gabriel merona, "Dan seisi dunia sekalipun takkan bisa menghalangiku dari kembali kepadamu."

"…Dasar…" terdengar Gabriel menggumam. "Baka."

 **~•~**

"…bagaimana dengan rencana yang telah kita buat?"

Sosok pria tua dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menyunggingkan seringaian lebar. "Kau tak perlu cemas akan hal itu, aku sudah mengelabui Gabriel. Dengan kata lain, saat ini ia sedang goyah ketika tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya memiliki istri."

"Bagus, dengan sedikit berbohong kepada salah satu Archangel akan membuat rencana kita berjalan sempurna."

Pria tua itu kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah lambang dengan cahaya berwarna ungu menyinarinya. "Bagaimana dengan rencana selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Keduanya memasang seringaian lebar.

"…kita akan menang!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued~**_

Yo, gomen kalau lama. Hamba hanya author biasa kok, yang membutuhkan waktu untuk mengambil waktu luang hanya untuk menulis Fic yang tidak jelas ini. Dalam episode kali ini hamba menyuguhkan dimana Naruto mulai ikut campur dalam urusan Fraksi, yah… pertama iblis dulu dan mungkin selanjutnya Tenshi? Atau Da-tenshi? Atau Dewa? Entahlah…

Oke, mungkin terlalu aneh tapi hamba menulis karena hamba tidak ingin melihat dimana adegan yang mainstream. Dalam kasus ini hamba membuat Riser memberikan sedikit perlawanan dan menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang kepada Ravel. Begitu pula dengan Yubelluna yang rela mati demi Tuannya, dan juga Asia yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Alasan kenapa Asia bisa melukai Riser, itu karena hamba kembali teringat bahwa Asia merupakan salah satu mantan biarawati yang tentunya memiliki aura suci meskipun sangat sedikit. Karena itulah di chapter kemarin hamba menulis dimana Naruto melatih Asia meskipun hanya sekilas, dengan perpaduan aura suci itu dan juga Sacred Gear yang bisa Asia ubah menjadi laser akan menimbulkan dampak yang begitu mematikan bagi Iblis. Tapi bukan berarti Asia tidak bisa menyembuhkan kaum Iblis, bagaimanapun juga Asia memiliki kendali penuh atas Sacred Gearnya. Dia bisa menyembuhkan tanpa harus mengeluarkan aura sucinya.

Dan untuk romancenya NaruGabriel, gomen kalau kurang memuaskan. Alasan kenapa Gabriel tidak jatuh ataupun sayapnya tidak menjadi hitam akan hamba jelaskan dalam beberapa chapter depan.

Thanks…

* * *

 **Draco, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deadly Sins** © Draco

.

.

.

 **General Warnings:**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Drama, Romance, Action, etc

.

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

-Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca, Ok!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Question…**

 _Chapter_ _5_

* * *

Pagi itu, Naruto bangun lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Di rumah kecil tempat keluarganya sekarang tinggal, semua orang ada di rumah, tetapi Naruto lebih dulu keluar. Untuk menyelinap keluar, Naruto harus menggunakan sebuah tangga yang ia buat tepat di belakang rumahnya, tempat yang tidak pernah di datangi oleh seorang pun.

Mata biru itu mendongak, menatap kearah awan yang bergerak dengan lambat. Suatu pemandangan yang tidak bisa di tolehkan hanya dengan satu kedipan mata, terlintas beberapa pemikiran di dalam batinnya saat membayangkan betapa dia telah ikut campur dalam dunia ini sekarang…

Membosankan.

Naruto masih ingat betapa pengecutnya orang lain sebelum dirinya memulai percakapan-Mereka lebih dulu pergi dengan secepat yang mereka bisa. Mereka pergi dengan harga diri yang telah terbuang, memilih untuk tetap hidup meskipun mengorbankan temannya sendiri. Atau dengan kata lain, kehidupan apa yang telah terjadi dalam dirinya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar terasa hampa.

Setelah turun dari tangga, Naruto merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa melepas pegangannya pada tangga, Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku Azazel," ujar sosok di belakang Naruto dengan cepat. Tak mau mengambil masalah jika hanya berdiam diri dan membuat pemuda ini berpikiran kalau dirinya adalah makhluk yang berbahaya.

Naruto melepas pegangannya dan menjawab dengan datar. "Aku yakin, kau merahasiakan kedatanganmu bukan hanya untuk bertemu denganku."

"Kau benar…" Azazel mengangguk dan dia berjalan menuju samping tangga. "Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu, Lucifer."

Mendengar bahwa marganya disebut, Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam. Beringsut mendekat untuk mendengarkan. Seorang pria, dilihat dari cara berpikir dan penampilannya maka sudah dipastikan kalau pria tua ini merupakan seorang petinggi. Walaupun biasanya para petinggi menggunakan pakaian formal, entah kenapa pria tua ini lebih memilih untuk memakai yukata hitam. Bagian menariknya, pria tua ini tidak berbasa-basi.

Kemudian tangan Azazel terulur kearahnya. "Azazel, mantan Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh."

Naruto membalasnya dengan satu anggukan di kepalanya. "Naruto… kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Putra Pertama Satan."

Azazel melepas uluran tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tinggal pemuda ini. Naruto mengangguk, mengerti.

"Aku merahasiakan kedatanganku karena ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu, Naruto," katanya. "Tapi, siapa sangka kalau kau menerima untuk berbicara denganku, biasanya kau lebih memilih untuk menghabisi makhluk sepertiku dan melewatkan pembicaraan yang panjang."

"Yah, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan penjelasan yang berbelit-belit. Karena dari satu kalimat yang orang lain sampaikan padaku, aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraan mereka," Naruto berjalan beriringan bersama Azazel yang kini terlihat cerah dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum. "Bukankah maksud dari tujuanmu kemari untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kubu Da-tenshi?"

Azazel hanya terpaku mendengar ungkapan Naruto, terlintas beberapa bayangan di dalam hatinya saat membayangkan para petinggi datang ke tempat Lucifer yang berniat untuk meminta bantuan malah berakhir dengan nyawa yang terenggang. Dan entah kenapa… itu membuatnya ngeri.

"Hmm, sebenarnya dugaanmu itu memang tepat. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu, sungguh. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengambil dua muridku yang saat ini berada di kediamanmu, tapi entah kenapa instingku mengatakan bahwa kau akan membawa perkara setelah menggemparkan Fraksi Iblis."

Azazel tidak tahu, apakah ia harus kesal atau marah karena Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Mengenalinya sebagai seorang rival karena telah membuat Azazel kalah dalam pertarungan pada saat itu. "Kau boleh berkata sesukamu, Azazel. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, sekalipun kau menghinaku seperti bocah maou itu."

"Baiklah… baiklah, lupakan perkataanku barusan." Azazel melangkahkan kakinya, merentangkan kedua tangannya, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Sesaat matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang terus berjalan di sampingnya, tetap tenang meskipun kini mereka telah sampai di tepi danau.

"Katakan saja, Azazel. Kapan saja kau mengeluarkan pertanyaan, akan kujawab." Naruto membalas tidak peduli.

Azazel melangkah ke depan Naruto dan menyingkapkan poni pirangnya. Danau ini lebih tenang dari biasanya, terlihat gelap di bagian ujung karena waktu yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan juga bau alam yang semerbak tercium di hidungnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, aku menemukan sebuah buku yang terkait denganmu di dalamnya…" Azazel menjeda sejenak ucapannya, Naruto seketika terdiam. Gerakan tubuhnya terhenti. Suasana lengang, menyisakan angin yang menerpa wajah, membuat surai perak itu bergoyang dan permukaan danau yang bergerak. "Buku tersebut menuliskan kata-kata Lucifer yang pertama, _semakin banyak kamu mendapatkannya, justru kamu tidak bisa melihatnya._ Apakah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik kata-kata itu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya," dia berkata. "Kata-kata itu hanyalah ungkapan seperti apa iblis yang sebenarnya. _Semakin banyak kamu mendapatkannya, justru semakin kamu tidak bisa melihatnya_. Itu hanyalah perkataan yang mudah, namun mengandung banyak arti. Tapi tebak-tebakan ini selalu saja lurus secara harfiah, tidak pernah rumit. Dan selalu ada sisi ilmiah masuk akalnya. Dan arti dari kata-kata itu adalah: kegelapan. Semakin banyak kegelapan yang kamu dapat, semakin tidak bisa kamu melihatnya. Itulah karakter iblis yang masuk akal, tidak seperti yang sekarang…"

Azazel dengan mata terpicing itu menganga, wajahnya yang sebelumnya dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi langsung padam. Jawaban yang diberikan Lucifer benar, tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari setiap kata-katanya. Ia pikir, Lucifer menyimpan sesuatu mengenai kehancuran di masa depan, namun perkataan tersebut hanyalah sebuah ungkapan singkat mengenai iblis.

Azazel melemaskan tangannya, tersenyum lebar. Lucifer memang genius, meksipun dia tidak begitu handal dalam permasalahan diplomatik dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikannya lewat perang, jika serius, juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan penuh dengan rima.

"Baik, pertanyaan kedua," Azazel dengan kedua tangan terlipat, duduk di atas pagar. Kemudian sepotong kayu berwarna emas tergenggam di tangan kanan Azazel, berbentuk seperti pipa kecil. "Ramiel, Gubernur Da-tenshi pertama menuliskan sebuah wasiat kepada Pemimpin yang selanjutnya, yaitu aku."

Azazel menatapnya dalam-dalam. Naruto masih diam di tempatnya, jongkok sambil memainkan batu dibawahnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa sepotong kayu yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh dewa berada di kamar milik Ramiel?" Azazel sekarang bertanya lebih singkat dan jelas.

Naruto mengusap wajah. Ini pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk membahas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Azazel berikan.

Naruto mengambil kayu tersebut dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Singkatnya, aku yang membunuh Ramiel."

"Kau membunuhnya?" Azazel bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah…"

"Huh?" Azazel mengerutkan alis matanya, menghela nafas. Lantas menatap langit. "Kau benar-benar iblis sejati, Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, sangat egois, penuh dengan kebencian. Tapi kau menyembunyikan sifat lembutmu di balik itu semua."

"Lantas? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyesal? Marah? Dendam?" Naruto membalas dengan mata memicing tajam. "Kau pasti lebih tahu apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, Azazel."

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kerah Yukata Azazel hingga tubuh mantan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh itu terangkat dan memaksa kedua mata violet itu untuk menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kau lupa kenapa dirimu disebut Malaikat Jatuh?" Naruto mendesis pendek. "Dan kau pasti takkan lupa kenapa aku disebut sebagai Iblis."

Ketika Naruto melepas cengkramannya, Azazel menghela napas. "Kuakui, sistem Fraksi saat ini berbanding jauh dengan apa yang telah Tuhan buat. Tapi aku menyadari hal itu, karena tanpa perubahan situasi hanya akan bertambah buruk. Mereka takkan peduli pemimpin macam apa dirimu-mereka menginginkan orang lain. Siapa saja. Atau tanpa pemimpin sama sekali. Orang-orang, di hati mereka, terus-menerus bergerak menuju keadaan tak terkendali."

Naruto menghela napas. "Kuakui, caraku mengatur segala hal-atau tidak mengaturnya-selama Great War tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kupikir aku bisa mempercayai anak buahku untuk terus melakukan berbagai hal seperti biasa."

"Tidakkah kau paham?" tanya Azazel dengan suara pelan. "Itulah tepatnya mengapa kita butuh perubahan. Itu hal pertama yang kau lakukan, kalau kau ingin mengendalikan Fraksimu seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Tidak ingin apa?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi datar. "Aku tidak ingin jalan hidupku akan berubah seperti apa yang telah _Tuhan_ tulis, tidak akan pernah berubah meskipun dunia telah membenciku sampai saat ini. Karena _Tuhan_ adalah satu-satunya yang mampu membuatku berubah."

Azazel tertegun, mendengar pemuda iblis di depannya mengatakan kata Tuhan dua kali tanpa rasa sakit dan penyesalan membuat Azazel terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka selama beberapa saat hanya untuk menutupnya kembali ketika ia tak mampu mengatakan bagaimana pemandangan di hadapannya adalah salah satu bagian termenarik di hidupnya. Alasannya adalah: bukankah pemuda ini eksistensi yang telah membunuh Tuhan? Hanya dengan satu pemikiran itu, Azazel mulai berpikiran bahwa ada banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan mengatas namakan [Pendosa Besar]. Jika benar Naruto adalah seorang pendosa, mengapa ia masih mampu mengatakan nama Tuhan? Terlebih lagi ia adalah seorang iblis, menyebut nama Tuhan adalah hal yang tabu baginya.

Dan seluruh dunia membencinya.

Satu asumsi kembali tercetus di otak Azazel, untuk apa Fraksi lain memburu Naruto sedangkan Kami-sama adalah bagian dari Fraksi Malaikat? Lalu, bolehkah Azazel mengatakan kalau mereka berniat membunuh Naruto hanya karena dendam kesumat saja?

Lalu, kenapa-

Tidak, bukan kenapa. Tapi siapa monsternya saat ini?

"Semuanya ini tidak penting," ujar Naruto. "Dengan berubahnya sistem kepemimpinan kalian, dunia tak ada bedanya dengan menuju Ragnarok."

Begitu Naruto mengatakannya, hal itu akan menjadi nyata baginya. Azazel kini tahu kenyataannya, Naruto yang selama ribuan tahun hidup terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang peperangan dan ratusan tahun masa depan yang menimpanya dengan beban berat. Dia meski menanggung semuanya sekarang ini, kaumnya, kematian, kekecewaan. Dan Azazel sadar: dia selalu menanggung semua itu. Selalu.

"Aku akan mendatangi Grigori…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, Azazel tidak berusaha menutupi ekspresi tak percaya di wajahnya. Brengsek, serius? Ia sudah berbicara sampai ke titik dimana bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, tapi pada akhirnya… semua ini hanya sia-sia?

"…dan aku berbohong," sambung Naruto sambil menatap datar Azazel. "Hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku seperti penjahat saja."

Azazel menatapnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Mendengar dengan kedua telingaku sendiri bahwa makhluk paling berbahaya di dunia berniat untuk berkunjung…"

"Hmm, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan Fraksi kalian," Naruto berkata. "Fraksi kalian sudah menjelang kepunahan, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk memusnahkan kalian saat ini juga."

"Kenapa?" ada kemarahan dingin dalam suara Azazel. "Kenapa kau begitu keras ingin menghancurkan para Fraksi? Di dunia ini, ada yang baik. Ada yang jahat. Membunuh takkan memperbaiki apapun. Hanya menyembunyikan kebaikan dan kejahatan dalam kabut kekosongan."

"Tapi-" Azazel memulai, lalu menghentikan diri. Tapi mungkin memang setimpal menyembunyikan kebaikan jika itu bisa meredam keburukan juga. Fraksi lain pasti akan berpendapat sama.  
"Airnya tenang sekali," kata Naruto.

Azazel kembali tersedak akan ketidakpercayaan ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda ini tetap tenang meskipun Azazel sudah mencoba untuk meredam gejolak emosinya yang tiba-tiba bangkit, dan dari semua kalimatnya yang panjang itu, yang bisa dia komentari hanya danau terkutuk itu?

"Bukankah seharusnya ada ikan?" dia bertanya.

Ikan. Ikan sialan. Bahkan Azazel yang sudah sering memancing di sini pun tidak pernah dapat satu ekor ikan pun.

"Tidak ada ikan," geramnya seraya berdiri. "Tidak ada lagi."

Naruto menengadah menatapnya, ada sorot bertanya di matanya. "Kau benar-benar kesal?"

"Brengsek! Naruto, tentu saja aku kesal!" serunya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara Azazel yang kembali meninggi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal jika kau seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?!" Azazel merapikan poninya. "Maafkan aku. Maaf. Hanya saja-ya, aku kesal."

Azazel menyodorkan tangannya dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi sebelum Azazel memulai apa yang hendak ia katakan, sebuah suara menyela mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kepadaku?" suara yang begitu lembut bak suara surga itu melantun di indera pendengaran, membuat amarah yang meledak di kepala Azazel kini telah tersapu oleh kesyahduan. Kedua matanya bergerak, hanya untuk mendapati dimana seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri sambil menyematkan poninya ke samping telinga.

"Oh, maaf," ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir."

Walaupun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, matanya berlama-lama menatap sedikit mata biru itu.

"A-aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita semua."

"Baiklah," Naruto melempar pandangannya kearah Azazel. "Kurasa, kau bisa berbicara denganku lagi di lain waktu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Azazel mengalihkan semua perhatian kepadanya. "B-bagaimana mungkin Gabriel tidak jatuh ketika mencintai Iblis sepertimu?!"

"Yah," katanya dengan suara hampa. Sebelum disela oleh jari telunjuk Azazel yang bergetar mengarah pada simbol babi merah tua yang berada di lehernya. "Absolute Cancel (Pembatalan Mutlak). Dengan berkah mata yang diberikan-Nya kepadaku dan juga Kuasa atas Tujuh Dosa Besar, aku bisa membatalkan aturan Tuhan."

…

… **: Draco :…**

…

Suasana yang lengang tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk tetap pada posisinya, meskipun dirinya sangat membenci kesunyian. Tangan mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok pada lengkungan piring, serta tatapan bosan membuatnya terlihat sangat tidak enak dilihat.

Bukan karena alasan yang rumit memang, tapi sudah lima menit ia melakukan hal tersebut hanya karena tatapan perempuan itu tidak pernah lepas dari cara memandangnya. Dia sudah mulai tidak sabar. Terlebih lagi Issei dan Asia tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon…" perempuan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengintip melalui sela leher. Mulutnya bergetar saat melihat mata pemuda itu telah berubah menjadi kusam.

Saat Naruto menggerakkan matanya untuk menatap mata biru itu, Gabriel tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto, ibu jarinya mengusap telapak yang dingin dan tak berasa itu dengan berirama, maju mundur, maju mundur.

"Kenapa kamu ingin meninggalkanku?" Naruto berbisik ke langit bening yang dicat di atasnya.

Gabriel hanya bisa berdiri di sana, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "I-ini karena Pihak Surga memanggilku untuk kembali, ada alasan kenapa aku pergi."

"Tapi kamu memang akan pergi meninggalkanku kan?" kata Naruto, membuang muka saat Gabriel merapat maju. Sang gadis menoleh dari atas bahunya, tersenyum masam, dan hampir saja tidak menggigit bibir.

"Tidak," sergahnya dengan wajah penuh optimis. "Aku akan kembali lagi setelah masalah ini selesai."

"Itu berarti kamu akan meninggalkanku, meskipun cuma beberapa hari!" Naruto mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar tidak manusiawi dan melangkah pergi ke luar rumah, meninggalkan Gabriel dalam wajah bersinar panik.

Di luar rumah, Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Memandang kolam kecil yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan diri, segala macam sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulutnya. Dia menyibakkan air dengan telapak tangannya saat seekor ikan menceburkan diri kekolam, seolah-olah dia bisa menyingkirkan semua yang dia lihat di depannya.

"Kenapa…?" kata Naruto, kembali menyibakkan air saat ikan itu kembali melompat. "Kenapa kamu harus pergi? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku?" Dia mendongakkan kepala, melihat kearah semak hortensia mekar yang menjuntai ke jalan setapak. Kelopak-kelopak biru kecil mereka berterbangan, melayang melewati pergelangan kakinya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Gabriel nyaris menyusul Naruto, bersiap-siap menyambar tubuh laki-laki itu untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukannya agar ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia lupakan, tapi itu gagal-

-ketika dia mendadak berhenti.

Naruto berdiri, langkahnya berputar sembilan puluh dearajat dan beranjak pergi. Wajah Gabriel berubah menjadi lesu, tanpa terasa hatinya sakit, membuat napasnya tercekat, dan memaksanya berhenti.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan kearah kolam bagian ujung. Sinar matahari yang menerpa kolam membuatnya tampak berkilau. Gabriel berpaling dari Naruto ke kolam.

Dan wajahnya tiba-tiba serupa bunga putih mungil yang berada dalam lukisan melati putih. Pucat. Ia langsung mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang terpantul dari kolam itu merupakan sosok yang amat berbeda. Sosok itu memiliki rambut putih yang menjulang beberapa centi, kulit yang mengelupas hingga berwarna abu-abu dengan tiga garis panjang yang berawal dari kelopak matanya hingga berakhir pada telapak tangannya. Di sepanjang kelopak matanya, tampak iris merah darah dengan mata berwarna hitam legam. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya takut adalah aura bening yang menyelimutinya, meskipun terlihat tenang namun memiliki jutaan emosi yang terkandung di dalamnya. Emosi buruk yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Inilah wujudku yang sebenarnya."

Mata Gabriel terbuka memancarkan sakit, ketakutannya selama ini terbukti. Dia yang tersadar bahwa matanya telah basah, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan dia merasa ingin menangis. Pendar bening itu adalah emosi yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki ini, tidak dapat terbendung hingga membentuk sebuah aura.

"Apakah… kau takut?" Naruto yang wujudnya hampir seperti iblis sebenarnya itu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kau takut? Ketika kau telah melihat wujudku?"

Gabriel mencoba untuk mengisakkan sesuatu semacam kata maaf, tapi Naruto tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, menonton.

"Kalau kamu ingin pergi, maka pergilah…" katanya dengan suara lemah-lembut. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukan hal itu sekarang, karena dirimu adalah milikmu sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur hidupmu."

"Naru-"

"Pergilah Gabriel!" Naruto membentak sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. "Pergilah sesukamu, sejauh mana kau ingin pergi dan selama apapun kau berada disana… karena itu lebih baik daripada kau mendapatkan masalah dengan iblis sepertiku," dia menggeram dengan suara pelan. "Aku hanyalah pembawa masalah bagimu… pembawa perkara dan pembawa sia-"

Ucapan Naruto tidak sempat selesai karena Gabriel dengan cepat menarik dan mensejajarkan tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya dengan paksa, sebelum membaliknya dan…

 ***Kiss**

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk memperdalam kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan. Sekitar satu menit berlalu tanpa jawaban, suasana dibuat sunyi karena hanya suara kecapan di antara mereka yang terdengar. Sebelum pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu terlepas, hanya menyisakan wajah Naruto yang diam dan Gabriel dengan air mata mengalir dari biru berlian indahnya.

Pendar bening yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai menghilang di ikuti oleh fisiknya yang kembali berubah menjadi normal. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Naruto memberikan komentar atas apa yang Gabriel lakukan, hatinya mulai dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit karena sinar matanya memandang kearah air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah tersebut.

Naruto melangkah ke depan Gabriel dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus tersebut, ia menarik tubuh Gabriel, ragu-ragu, mendudukkannya di pinggir kolam. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Gabriel, tapi Naruto, kaget melihat kulit pucat Gabriel, beringsut mendekat dengan terkejut.

Naruto tak tahu kenapa, ia yang awalnya marah karena Gabriel berniat pergi pun berubah menjadi rasa khawatir saat ia melihat kondisi Gabriel yang terlihat tidak dalam kondisi baik, serta rasa terkejut Naruto saat mendapati bahwa tubuh Gabriel terasa sangat panas. Jujur, Naruto sangat yakin inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat khawatir sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kamu demam?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya."

"Sejak kapan?"

Gabriel mengangkat bahu.

Di atas kolam dan berbau sesuatu yang masam, Naruto mendengar suara perut gadisnya bergemuruh.

"Sebaiknya kamu makan dulu," katanya. Naruto melangkah maju, hendak meraih tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia berkata lembut. Tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan mengangkat tubuh Gabriel dalam gendongannya, meminta Asia dan Issei untuk membukakan pintu.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Naruto membaringkan Gabriel dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali padanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Dan juga… kamu berniat untuk pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

Gabriel menatap langit-langit. "Aku tak bisa menolak panggilan Dulio. Dia membawa pesan dari pihak Gereja untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Hime," ujarnya, membuat Gabriel untuk memandangnya, "apakah kau pikir aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Sekarang dia bangun. "Tidak!"

Tapi matanya melirik ke dinding.

Dia menyadari tatapan Naruto yang menatap ke arah tersebut. "Lukisan-lukisan itu milikku. Dia ibuku. Mendiang ibuku. Hanya itu yang tersisa darinya untukku."

"Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Gabriel dengan suara pelan.

Kemudian Naruto merebahkan kembali Gabriel ke bantalnya. "Untuk apa? Dia tidak akan kembali."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, itu saja."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi."

Gabriel tersenyum mendengarnya. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menunjukkan emosinya saat ini Gabriel bisa menebak jika Naruto sudah kembali ke sifat awalnya. "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya aku…"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa, kau boleh pergi."

"Aku hanya sebentar, lagipula aku-"

Ucapan Gabriel terpotong ketika sebuah jari telah berada di bibirnya. "Aku tahu, Hime. Aku tahu… kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Gabriel tersenyum kecil, sementara jemari tangannya menyelip ke sela-sela jari Naruto. Ia menjadi gugup saat ini. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sungguh!"

"Aku percaya padamu," Naruto menyusupkan jari tangannya ke rambut Gabriel, menyugar helai-helai rambut yang kusut. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, lalu lupa menghembuskannya. Saat Gabriel mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lehernya, membuatnya tertidur disamping sang gadis.

Dengan senyuman, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Berharap bahwa kenangan yang akan ia temui adalah kenangan yang bersembunyi di balik perasaan gelapnya, kenangan dimana ia ingat bahwa saat ini ia ingin meringkuk di bawah selimut dan berpikir bahwa mungkin, kekasihnya-Gabriel yang mendekapnya erat-erat.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, pintu berayun terbuka, dan saat menarik napas dalam-dalam ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Demi semua kepercayaan dirinya, ia tak percaya bahwa ia telah melakukan itu. Issei yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya mampu menghela napas berat ketika melihat sosok kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepada kakak perempuannya yang saat ini sedang terbang dengan satu tangan melambai kearah mereka, dengan enam pasang sayap yang memanjang dan berkilau, meskipun di hiasi lapisan tipis debu, masih mempertahankan kilaunya yang mengilap seperti cermin.

Naruto bergegas ke dalam dan menyusurkan tangan pada lukisan yang semalam ia lihat. Foto ibunya. Ia mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. sebagai gantinya, ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada ibunya, beberapa kenangan yang ia rindukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Lantas menghela napas, berdiri, dan menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding. Tidak mungkin ia akan berkubang dalam masa lalu.

Sungguh aneh. Di bumi, ia mendapat julukan yang jauh lebih buruk daripada _pembunuh,_ yaitu _Pendosa Besar_. Tapi saat ini, kata itu mengandung makna yang berbeda dan saat diteriakkan kepada orang lain oleh salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya, mereka akan langsung berpikir dua kali. Bukankah Pendosa Besar hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati ketika perang berlangsung? Bukankah dengan membunuh Tuhan, dia akan di kutuk ketika menjalani kehidupannya?

Semua itu adalah bukti-bukti yang ia dapatkan dan tak diragukan lagi kebenarannya, tapi kalau memang begitu, Naruto malah lebih bersyukur. Ia tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan makhluk yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto yang telah menyadari bahwa tindakan sembrononya mungkin telah membuat Fraksi Iblis gempar karenanya. Seiring dengan waktu berlalu, ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa banyak Iblis yang percaya bahwa dirinya masihlah hidup sejak zaman Great War.

Hanya saja, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia telah masuk kedalam masalah Fraksi lebih jauh. Niat awalnya hanyalah untuk alasan pribadi, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu akan membuat mereka mengambil tindakan yang mereka anggap sesuai.

Sewaktu menegakkan tubuh, sesuatu menusuk sisi kakinya. Ia merogoh benda tersebut dan menyapukan jemari di sepanjang permukaannya. Benda itu berbentuk persegi hitam yang tampak seperti versi kecil dari kubus, jadi ia membaca sebuah kalimat yang menyala di tengah. Kata-kata berkedip disana: **Trihexa**.

Naruto mengangkat kepala. Tanpa meniatkannya, ia berjalan melewati kamar menuju ruangan di sisi jauh dapur. Matanya terbuka dengan perlahan setelah membuka pintu, kemudian tertutup kembali. Mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang langsung menusuk matanya.

…dan ia mendapati apa yang tersisa dari ibunya. Cangkang beku seperti tempat penyimpanan sesuatu.

Ia menggulirkan ibu jari pada pemindai biometri yang mengunci cangkang tersebut dan terdiam begitu terbuka. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuknya, hanya untuk menghadap kaca yang tebal. Membuka kaca tersebut sehingga ia berhadapan dengan sosok wanita di balik kaca.

Lilith.

"Aku benci padamu, ibu," katanya.

Meskipun tidak bisa mendengar dan suara itu tidak akan pernah menjangkaunya, Naruto tetap bicara. Dia beku, sama saja seperti mati.

Tapi ia tetap membencinya.

"Ibu bilang akan terus bersamaku, tapi kenapa ibu malah pergi meninggalkanku?"

Mungkin ini hukuman baginya. Atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap dunia ini dan atas kematian-Nya. Saat-jika-ibu dan orang-orang yang berada di Tartarus lainnya bangun, mereka akan mengadilinya atas pembunuhan apa yang dia lakukan dan mengambil tindakan apa yang mereka anggap sesuai.

Benaknya mengingat seperti apa rasanya mati. Tubuhnya mengenang kala otot-otot tidak mau-tidak bisa-bergerak. Jantungnya tidak akan pernah lupa apa rasanya berada di antara sadar dan tidak sadar, waktu tidak pernah tahu apakah satu atau seribu tahun telah berlalu, menyiksa diri dengan pikiran bahwa jiwanya terperangkap dalam keabadian untuk selamanya.

Orang lain tidak tahu siksaan yang ada di balik keabadian.

Di balik kulit putih ibunya, Naruto bisa melihat hawa ketenangan yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia membayangkan dirinya terpantul di pupilnya, tapi dia mati. Selama sejenak, ia meletakkan tangannya yang hidup dan hangat di atas tangan ibunya. Lalu ia melirik matanya dan buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Ia menatap jejak tangan yang ia tinggalkan pada tubuh ibunya, lalu menatap kearah cincin emas yang terselip di jari manisnya. Ia menekan cincin itu, dan seluruh ruangan menyala.

Dan ia mendapati bahwa cincin itu telah tergenggam dalam tangannya.

Ketika ia menoleh kearahnya, senyuman tersungging di bibir itu. Pikiran jatuh ke arah permasalahan yang lain. ingatan yang mulai kembali ke dalam pikiran dan terlintas di pandangannya. Setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, teringat suara merdu ibunya yang begitu lembut.

Untuk waktu lama, Naruto terdiam.

Menarik napas gemetar; sejak tadi ia lupa bernafas.

Kubus kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu terletak di sudut ruangan. Menatap dengan diam kearah majikannya… dan penuh akan harapan.

"Kamu ingin membangkitkannya?" Suara itu terdengar berat, namun tidak mengubah nada yang ia gunakan berisi segudang harapan sang majikan.

"Aku tidak akan membangkitkannya, Trihexa."

Monster yang berada di balik kubus itu diam, menatap Naruto untuk sesaat… dan kemudian menutup kembali matanya dengan pelan.

"Ibu tidak akan senang akan hal itu, yang harus kulakukan adalah melanjutkan impian Ayah." Naruto memandang langit sembari mencengkeram cincin emas itu di dadanya, mencoba untuk membawa semua perasaan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, bukan? Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang memperdulikanmu."

Trihexa tahu, dirinya tidak pantas mengatakan itu. Ia hanyalah sebuah boneka, yang dipakai oleh pemiliknya untuk melakukan apa saja yang pemiliknya inginkan. Boneka dan alat yang tidak mengerti apa arti perasaan, yang tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana emosi itu bekerja pada makhluk lain. Tidak semudah logika yang bisa diselesaikan, melainkan sesuatu yang rumit dan tidak akan pernah ditemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Kau adalah keluargaku, Trihexa." Naruto memberikan tatapan kearahnya. "Tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang biasa manusia katakan, karena dari awal… aku hidup karenamu."

"Terimakasih, Master."

Karena apa yang Trihexa harapkan hanyalah itu. Ia tidak membutuhkan dunia ataupun yang lainnya, karena dengan adanya Tuan yang ia sayangi dan tidak pernah mengkhianatinya, keinginannya sudah terkabulkan. Karena dirinya dan Tuannya merupakan sesuatu yang mutlak.

Mutlak sebagaimana takdir ini berjalan di antara mereka.

..

..

..

Langkah, langkah yang terasa begitu pelan namun memiliki banyak arti. Berjalan, lantas berbelok… mengikuti irama akan arah tempat yang akan ia tuju. Seperti sudah mengetahui kemana arah hati ingin mencari tempat yang ia inginkan.

Dan ketika langkah telah mencapai angka tiga puluh, Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Azazel disana, dan dengan senyuman yang nampak gugup. Ia memandang Azazel yang sendirian dengan posturnya yang biasa tenang dan tegap entah mengapa saat ini sedikit gelisah, matanya yang biasa memandang tajam apapun di sekelilingnya kini nampak kehilangan cahayanya, dan wajahnya yang biasanya penuh percaya diri akan kedamaian sekarang nampak lesu.

Walaupun rasa bosan dalam hatinya telah mencapai persentase hampir mendekati sembilan puluh persen, karena setiap kali ia keluar rumah pasti sosok inilah yang akan ia temui. Naruto dapat tetap tenang ketika Azazel hanya membawa kabar bahwa akan ada penyerangan di Vatikan. Azazel mengatakan bahwa salah satu anak buahnya membangkang dan ikut serta dalam penyerbuan itu, usut punya usut ternyata salah satu anak buahnya tersebut memiliki dendam kesumat pada seorang Exorcist disana karena telah membunuh keluarganya tepat dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menggertakkan giginya ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya saat ini sedang berada disana, mungkin itulah sebab mengapa bocah bernama Dulio itu memanggil Gabriel untuk kesana. _'Tenang,'_ Naruto berkata dalam hati sembari menarik beberapa napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia masih punya kesempatan, dan kalau ia berangkat besok, dia bisa saja sampai ke Vatikan lebih cepat.

Renungan Naruto langsung terpotong ketika Azazel melemparkan satu setel baju dengan beberapa ukiran seperti anak remaja sekolah dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah seragam bagi murid di Vatikan, masuk kesana secara langsung akan menimbulkan kecurigaan yang besar, dan juga sekaligus memamerkan eksistensinya secara langsung.

"Terimakasih," Naruto berkata pelan, mengundang senyuman lebar di bibir Azazel. "Aku janji akan membereskan anak buahmu."

Senyum di bibir Azazel tidak luntur, seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka. "Tidak perlu kau bunuh, aku ingin meminta penjelasan darinya."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, tidak mengerti. "Anak buah yang membangkang adalah sebuah penghinaan bagimu, dan kau masih bisa memberinya kesempatan?"

"Yah," Azazel mengangkat bahu. "Aku mungkin memang terlalu bodoh untuk hal ini, Lucifer. Tapi karena kesempatan kedua itulah aku masih bisa merasakan kedamaian semu di dunia ini."

Bagian menariknya, Azazel selalu mengatakan perdamaian. Tidak peduli bahwa situasinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau sekalipun, ia tetap bisa mengatakan itu dengan lancar. Seakan-akan kata perdamaian sudah melekat di bibirnya sejak ia di ciptakan.

"Oh," Naruto sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi lebih, malah ia hanya mengukir wajah datarnya. "Lalu? Kapan penyerangan itu terjadi?"

"Grigory belum tahu menahu kapan mereka akan menyerang, tapi jika mereka telah bergerak maka kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu, Lucifer." Azazel mengangguk dan membawa Naruto untuk berjalan menuju Vatikan dengan langkah yang ia ambil pelan-pelan agar bisa menjelaskan rincian tentang penyerangan itu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang lingkup rumahnya ketika Azazel menarik perhatian Naruto dengan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Tunggu…" dia bicara tanpa menatap mata Naruto. "Kau kan Iblis, apakah bisa kau tidak ketahuan ketika masuk kesana?"

"Tentu saja," Naruto mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "Memangnya kenapa? Walaupun ketahuan aku tidak akan mati kok."

"Bukan itu maksudku…" sejujurnya Azazel merasa tenang karena balasan itu, tapi hal yang dia tanyakan tidak menyangkut keabadiannya. "Bukannya kau… memiliki aura malaikat?"

"Oh," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tertarik. "Kau sepertinya tahu tentang hal itu, Azazel."

Azazel menelan ludah dan menarik sehela napas agar bicaranya tidak terlalu tersendat. "A-aku hanya tahu sedikit saja tentang hal itu, termasuk-"

"Termasuk ketika aku mencium Gabriel."

"Uhuk," Azazel tersedak ketika mendapat komentar tidak ia duga-duga itu hingga membuatnya mengalami kesulitan membuat kata-kata, hanya untuk semakin bertambah gugup saat menyadari bahwa Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia sering menguntit di sekitar rumahnya.

"Jadi? Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak ada," Azazel menghela napas ketika rasa paniknya telah sampai ke ubun-ubun, mengingat kembali siluet yang ia lihat dari balik jendela tengah melakukan adegan… ehem ciuman. Dia sendiri sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia sudah kalah, bahkan sebelum perang dilakukan. Gabriel di ciptakan hanya untuk Lucifer, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," suara Naruto sedikit kesal karena dia masih tidak suka karena Azazel mengintipnya pada saat itu. Tapi ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu, karena masalah yang akan ditemui oleh gadisnya itu lebih berbahaya.

"Nah," tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Naruto mengeluarkan dua puluh sayapnya yang berwarna emas dan… hitam. Begitu terang dan… gelap. Dengan satu kepakan sayap, Naruto meninggalkan Azazel yang hanya mampu tertegun karena otaknya mengalami konslet mendadak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tapi ia kembali sadar bahwa laki-laki itu belum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Dan ketika Azazel memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan, otak di kepalanya cuma mengirimkan satu respon melalui mata sang pemilik yang langsung melebar.

.

.

"…kita mulai, Trihexa."

.

.

 _To be Continued~_

* * *

Authors Note: Jika ada readers yang bingung dengan alur cerita ini, maka hamba hanya mengatakan satu. Tidak ada alur. Hamba membuat Fic ini berdasarkan apa yang hamba inginkan, mengandalkan imajinasi dan juga jari yang dengan sendirinya bergerak.

Chapter depan: **"When You See Me"**

Thanks for Review…

Draco, out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hujan gerimis membasuh langit.

Satu-satunya pemandangan yang ia lihat dari balik mata birunya yang terus menajam. Sedikit berlari-lari kecil, meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas kepala, agar tidak terkena tetes air. Kemudian ia merapat menuju bangunan di pinggir jalan, bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan bersidekap dan tudung jaketnya yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Lima menit kemudian, suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring. Dengan mata yang jeli, Naruto mengamati bangunan yang berada di hadapannya.

 **Vatikan.**

Naruto ingat kata-kata Azazel sebelum ia memulai perjalanan- Vatikan itu untuk para Exorcist. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa disana hanya ada beberapa Exorcist biasa sampai dengan Exorcist berpangkat Paladin dan beberapa Malaikat yang memantau sistem kerja mereka, mungkin dengan itu ia bisa menyelesaikan urusannya disini dengan mudah. Namun di tengah-tengah pemikirannya, ia mendapatkan bukti pertama bahwa dugaannya itu keliru dalam bentuk energi spiritual yang ia rasakan saat itu sama sekali tak bisa disebut _Tengeki_ (Divine Power). Alih-alih ia berpikir kalau ini adalah faktor alami karena Exorcist saat ini tidak benar-benar berasal dari keturunan keluarga murni yang memiliki elemen berbasis cahaya, melainkan ada beberapa di antara mereka yang memiliki elemen campuran atau membentuk elemen baru karena gen dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi setelah dicermati lebih jauh, Naruto dengan kekuatannya sendiri mendeteksi aura itu dan menangkap energi asing berada di dalam Vatikan. Ia mengira kalau itu adalah hawa keberadaan anak buah Azazel yang tertangkap, namun apa yang ia rasakan lebih jauh dari dugaan yang jauh dari ia bayangkan.

Namun, belum sempat Naruto berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Suara kepakan sayap telah membuyarkan lamunannya, begitu kuat sampai membuat angin berdesir karenanya. Lantas tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendapati bulu hitam telah berjatuhan di depan matanya.

Naruto menahan diri agar tidak melenguh panjang karena sosok yang datang ini selalu membuat Naruto frustasi. Azazel mengikutinya dengan cepat, tapi jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh sehingga Azazel memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon.

…Yah, walaupun demikian, Naruto tak bisa menyangkal bahwa justru sifat panik dan bertanggung jawab itulah yang membuatnya tertarik, sampai akhirnya dia memiliki sebuah rasa kagum terhadap pria paruh baya yang sepertinya hanya bisa mengatakan perdamaian itu.

Naruto yang sudah melihat Azazel di ujung sana, mendorong tudung dari kepalanya. Dia merenggut pembungkus kepala hitam tersebut dan ia memandang jauh, rambutnya tergerai melewati telinga. Sang Putra Bintang Fajar yang sudah mengenal jalur tindakan Azazel tak perlu waktu lama untuk bisa membuat kesimpulan bahwa Azazel pasti ingin memberikan padanya beberapa informasi supaya konfrontasi dengan pemberontakan yang akan terjadi di Vatikan itu bisa terhindarkan. Dan mungkin memang seperti itulah scenario yang telah dibuat oleh dirinya. Memastikan kalau kekasih yang ia sayangi sudah aman, lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatian musuh walaupun itu berarti dia harus membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Dan karena itulah ia sudah siap untuk membuat [Rencana] sebelum konfrontasi dengan penyerangan itu berlangsung.

Naruto yang sudah membuka tudung jaketnya pun memandang jauh Azazel. Tiga detik kemudian ia mengusap wajah, lantas mata birunya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan iris vertikal.

 _Telepati._

Dengan itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Azazel. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang langsung ambruk ke permukaan tanah bersamaan dengan tubuh Azazel yang bersandar ke batang pohon.

Naruto sadar bahwa tindakannya itu mungkin terlihat paranoid bagi mereka yang notabene masih berstatus tak lebih dari teman, Namun walaupun begitu Naruto tidak akan membiarkan perbincangan yang mereka lakukan akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Exorcist di Vatikan.

-Naruto memandang Azazel yang bersidekap di hadapannya-

Partikel hitam berputar-putar mengelilingi dirinya saat memasuki alam bawah sadar Azazel. Naruto menarik napas panjang, berharap kalau Azazel tidak mempermasalahkan kalau aura yang dipancarkan oleh partikel hitam itu mampu membuat ia terasa sesak.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Azazel mendengus kesal. "Tak bisakah kau tidak langsung pergi ketika aku masih berbicara kepadamu?"

"Tidak, ada beberapa pernyataan yang sering kuabaikan."

Azazel menghela nafas, terbiasa dengan sifat pemuda ini. "Oke, oke… aku tahu kalau pernyataan yang akan kukatakan saat itu memang sangat membosankan. Tapi aku masih ingin memberitahumu satu hal,"

"Satu hal?" Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam.

Azazel mengangguk. "Penyerangan… Grigory menemukan pergerakan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, sekitar dua ribu pasukan gabungan antara Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh saat ini sedang berada di Barat. Kemungkinan besar mereka saat ini tengah mengumpulkan pasukan untuk menggempur Vatikan dengan sekali serang."

Kerutan di dahi putra Lucifer itu menjadi kian dalam, dan Naruto bisa melihat beberapa emosi yang berkecamuk dan tumpang tindih di wajah Azazel.

"Kau tidak perlu panik seperti itu, Azazel."

Azazel menyipitkan mata namun membiarkan momen itu meluncur pergi.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu sejak saat itu," dia akhirnya berkata. Memasukkan satu tangan ke saku dan untuk sesaat sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Disaat seperti inilah seharusnya kau sadar bahwa tenang dan berpikir dingin adalah satu-satunya yang kau butuhkan. Karena hanya itulah yang kau butuhkan saat ini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan berapa banyak korban, bagaimana pandangan para Fraksi terhadapmu, ataupun pihak gereja yang membencimu."

"Apa tepatnya maksudmu?" Azazel menatap Naruto di mata, iris matanya bergetar ketika menatap mata merah itu. "Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, kita tak pernah bisa seratus persen yakin," pemuda itu berbicara dengan lembut. "Mengatasi dua ribu pasukan tanpa adanya korban ataupun dampak negatif adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, mengingat apa dan dimana lokasi yang diserang. Tapi bila kau mampu memindahkan dua ribu pasukan itu ke dalam dimensi ruang… maka kupastikan [Rencana] yang kubuat akan berhasil."

Mata Azazel membelalak. "Rencana apa?"

Melihat ekspresi bingung bercampur sangsi di wajah Azazel, Naruto dengan lambat menghela napas. "Tidak, itu hanya sekilas pemikiranku jika kau mampu. Namun aku kembali teringat kalau dari dua ribu pasukan itu, pasti ada beberapa yang akan membatalkan pemindahan tersebut."

"Maaf…" Azazel menundukkan kepala, tangannya mengepal begitu kuat sampai buku tangannya memutih karena amarah yang mulai terbakar dalam hatinya. Marah karena tidak mampu mengatasi masalah ini sendirian.

Namun pikiran Azazel serta-merta teralihkan ketika sebuah tinju tiba-tiba saja menghantam wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya melayang dan menjauh di dalam ruang kosong ini. Tapi satu detik kemudian, Naruto muncul di belakangnya dan memutar tubuhnya sebelum menghantamkan sebuah bogeman mentah ke wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dengar, Azazel, kekasihku juga dalam masalah saat ini. Dia akan terlibat dalam penyerangan, dan aku tak mau dia di keroyok oleh makhluk hina tersebut. Apa pun urusannya, tak bisakan kau berhenti menyesali dirimu sendiri"

Azazel mengangguk.

"Oh bagus." Dia mengeluarkan sebotol teh botol dari ketiadaan. Lalu menenggaknya. "Mengingat bahwa kau merupakan lawan yang pernah kukalahkan, dan masih hidup sampai saat ini. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk meminimalisir keadaan yang akan terjadi. Jadi kau bisa tenang."

Mendengar itu, kekhawatiran yang ada di mata Azazel menipis. "Terimakasih."

Naruto mengangguk, kembali menenggak teh botol tersebut. Tiga detik kemudian, ia tersadar. "Oh ya Azazel, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku tentang energi spiritual asing yang kurasakan di dalam Vatikan?"

Naruto tidak perlu melihat wajah Azazel itu untuk tahu bahwa wajah sang mantan Gubernur kini pasti sudah berubah pucat pasi, dan asumsinya semakin diperkuat oleh tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tegang dan kedua kakinya yang gemetaran.

"A-a-ah, maafkan aku atas hal itu," ia khilaf. "Aura yang kau rasakan adalah Youkai, konon katanya monster itu berhasil menghancurkan Vatikan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini monster itu berada di bagian terdalam inti bumi di bawah pusat kendali Vatikan." Azazel memandang Naruto dengan kosong. "Seharusnya aura Youkai itu tidak akan terasa semenjak beberapa tahun belakangan ini, tapi mengingat kau bisa merasakaannya…"

"Dia akan muncul ke permukaan, bukan begitu?"

Azazel mengangkat bahu, tapi kepalanya mengangguk. "Mungkin saja, tapi bisakah kau juga mengurus monster itu?"

"…"

Azazel kembali terbata. "Ah, maaf."

"Bisakah kusimpulkan kalau kau memintaku untuk mengatasi Youkai itu juga?" Melihat wajah pasrah Azazel, Naruto menghela napas. Kemudian tersenyum maklum. "Oke, kau tidak perlu khawatir Azazel. Hanya hari ini kau boleh meminta kepadaku apapun yang kau mau."

"Terimakasih."

…dengan begitu, tubuh Azazel tersentak menjauh. Dan pikirannya telah terpisah dengan jiwanya, membuat pikirannya kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Hingga dirinya kembali merasakan betapa dinginnya hujan di kala itu.

* * *

 **The Deadly Sins** © Draco

.

.

.

 **General Warnings:**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Drama, Romance, Action, etc

.

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

-Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca, Ok!

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku…"

"…adalah bukti kalau aku adalah seorang pendosa yang besar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **When You See Me…**

 _Chapter_ _6_

* * *

Rachel memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang mengingat rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya saat ia berhasil mengalahkan seorang monster class-AAA yang berada di hutan timur Vatikan. Meskipun musuh yang ia lawan selalu terlihat lemah, tapi semua terbayar. Ya… dirinya berhasil mendapatkan predikat sebagai Arch Knight terbaik di Vatikan saat ini.

Suara berisik kelas membuatnya kembali menghela nafas. Niat awalnya untuk tidur diam-diam pun terusik karena itu, mengingat kalau Vatikan memiliki kedisiplinan yang tinggi, bisa bahaya kalau seorang Arch Knight tertinggi sampai ketahuan ketiduran.

"Hari ini kita menerima siswa baru dari luar negeri, aku harap kalian bisa memperkenalkan dia dengan sekolah kita dan peraturan di dalamnya."

Dan kelas yang berisik menjadi tambah berisik yang penuh akan bisikkan membahas siapa murid baru yang akan datang.

' _Murid baru? Heh, paling juga hanyalah Exorcist dengan elemen rendah!'_ Di dalam hati, Rachel memutar mata bosan ketika sering kali mengalami hal tersebut. Karena ia selalu berpikir kalau setiap murid yang dipindahkan ke Vatikan pastilah sangat kuat, dan itu membuatnya tambah semangat ketika akan mendapatkan lawan tanding yang sepadan. Namun selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, murid baru yang ia ajak sparring hanya bertahan selama tiga puluh detik.

Ternyata sosok yang dimaksud tidak memenuhi harapan Rachel. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak yang di potong pendek dan di sisir kebelakang masuk ke kelas tanpa suara. Mata biru yang cerah menatap seluruh kelas. Ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti Baby Face itu membuat Rachel gemas. Apalagi seragam hitam yang tertutupi oleh sebuah coat berwarna hitam panjang selutut dan kerah yang menutupi sepertiga mulutnya nampak seperti seorang penjahat kriminal dalam sejarah dunia ninja, membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang mengidap… sindrom Chuunibyou.

Sosok pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk memberikan salam ke semua penghuni kelas. Tidak ada suara yang tercipta dari tanda sopan tersebut. Sosok tersebut kemudian mengambil alat tulis, dan perlahan menulis namanya. Setelah selesai, sosok itu kemudian menghadap ke kelas, dan membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Naruto. Saya harap kita bisa saling kenal satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat ini." Dan untuk menyelesaikan semua itu, sosok yang bernama Naruto itu kemudian memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

 **~•~**

Rachel membaca tulisan dalam berkas di genggamannya dengan rasa tak percaya yang tak tertahankan. Hampir delapan tahun ia telah mengenal betul sejarah kehidupan, dia bahkan sudah menjadi seorang Arch knight selama itu, tapi ia yakin bahwa ia sendiripun takkan bisa percaya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi di dalam kelas ini.

Namanya Naruto. Dan dia seorang genius.

Ketika sang guru menyuruhnya untuk berbagi buku dengan pemuda tersebut untuk mempelajari bab mengenai sejarah terbentuknya Vatikan dan juga mengenai apa yang terjadi ketika perang berlangsung, ia mengira kalau Naruto akan bertanya padanya mengenai kunci jawaban mengenai soal yang diberikan guru tersebut. Tapi harapannya itu musnah seketika saat mendengar perkataan pemuda ini belum selesai sejak tadi. Begitu detail, begitu teliti, dan begitu jelas, sampai-sampai dia tak bisa percaya bahwa yang membuat buku ini bisa mengungkapkan sejarah itu dengan lengkap dibandingkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh pemuda pindahan yang ia kira hanyalah seorang anak di bawah umur dengan penyakit sindrom Chuunibyou. Dia bahkan sudah membeku sedari tadi hanya untuk mendengarkan kalau penjelasan mengenai sejarah Great War itu belum selesai.

"…dan hingga saat itulah, Great War telah berhenti. Dan kita telah hidup dalam perdamaian semu yang telah di berikan oleh Tiga Fraksi."

Dan sekarang, hampir lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan akhirnya Rachel selesai mendengarkan penjelasan yang merupakan buah pikiran remaja dengan umur yang ia perkirakan sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Rachel nampak berguncang, walaupun matanya yang melebar sedikit sudah cukup sebagai pertanda bagi Rachel kalau dirinya sendiri tidak memperkirakan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

"Bagus, penjelasan yang lengkap dan begitu detail. Bahkan kau mengatakan sesuatu yang merupakan informasi rahasia dari dunia ini dan juga tidak ada dalam tatanan buku sejarah Vatikan." Kali ini sang guru menepuk tangannya dengan pelan. "Tapi ketika mendengar kau mengatakan [Pendosa Besar], kenapa kau mengatakan kalau dia telah menghentikan Great War sendirian?"

"Misteri," melihat ekspresi terkejut seisi kelas, Naruto hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang langit-langit. "Masih banyak misteri yang tidak kalian ketahui, karena hanya seseorang yang berjalan di tengah peperangan yang mengetahui hal itu. Hidupku tidak semanis kisah kalian, tidak semurni kasih sayang keluarga kalian, dan tidak sehalus ikatan pertemanan kalian."

Ada jeda sesaat.

"Karena hidup ini tidak seindah yang kalian bayangkan."

..

..

..

Jam istirahat pertama terdengar dengan keras hingga satu sekolah mendengar semua itu. Naruto menutup buku besar di tengah mejanya kemudian tersenyum pada gadis yang disebelahnya, lantas mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mau membagi buku semeja dengannya.

Rachel mengangguk. "Tidak perlu sungkan, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa bertanya kepadaku apa saja yang ingin kau tahu…" ia membalas senyumnya. "Aku Ketua kelas di kelas ini, jadi jangan terlalu formal kepadaku."

Dengan bibir yang merekah, Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Rachel-san…"

"Tentu… kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu mengenalkan tempat-tempat penting mengenai sekolah ini. Mengingat kalau Vatikan terlalu besar untukmu, aku yakin kau akan tersesat." Rachel berbicara dengan senyum.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Maaf merepotkan."

Rachel tetap dalam wajah senyumnya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

Naruto hanya memberikan senyum.

Rachel memperbaiki penutup kepalanya yang pagi ini berwarna kuning cerah. Sesekali mengulas senyuman manis kepada beberapa perempuan yang berada di satu jalan dengannya.

"Anu, Rachel-san." Naruto memanggil. Menatap Rachel yang meliriknya sekilas. "Apa?"

"Apakah kamu bisa memberitahuku tentang apa saja yang saat ini terjadi di Vatikan?" Naruto bertanya. Beberapa lebah terbang di atas kepalanya, hilir mudik.

Rachel diam sejenak, wajahnya berkabut.

"Sebelum aku menjawab itu, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Naruto bingung menjawabnya, mungkinkah perempuan ini mulai mencurigainya? Tapi lalu memutuskan mengangguk. "Apakah pakaian hitam-hitam yang kau pakai itu peraturan baru? Bukankah mereka selama ini mewajibkan mengenakan kostum Exorcist berwarna putih? Aku tidak pernah melihat kostum seperti ini sebelumnya," Rachel bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Sebenarnya, aku belum diberikan seragam formal Vatikan. Jadi aku memakai pakaian ini sampai seragam untukku diberikan."

"Jadi begitu," Rachel terdiam. Lantas menoleh kearah Naruto. Mata birunya membalas, _'apakah kami akan bercerita?'_ Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. "Sebenarnya, satu minggu kedepan akan diadakan kompetisi."

"Kompetisi? Mengenai apa?"

Rachel mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi kau tidak tahu apa-apa saat datang kemari?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Astaga…" Rachel terlihat amat terkejut, dia sampai berhenti dari acara jalannya. Lalu tiga detik kemudian, Rachel tertawa… "ahahaha…" tawa yang tidak pernah di tampakkannya kepada siapapun. Namun ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan heran, Rachel pun mengulas senyum. "Maaf, hanya saja… aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar pemula dari segala bidang Exorcist."

"Yah, guruku lah yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke Vatikan." Naruto terdiam sebentar. Mencari kebohongan palsu yang ia persiapkan. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk pergi ke Orthodoks, tapi disana tempat yang menyeramkan."

"Orthodoks?" Rachel memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Yah, itu wajar saja karena banyak sekali Alchemist disana. Salah sedikit kau akan dijadikan samsak oleh mereka."

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan apa yang kutahu."

Mereka kembali berjalan, mengangkat kakinya itu untuk menuju kearah taman bunga matahari yang meladang di hadapannya.

"Kompetisi ini disebut sebagai Festival Bunga Matahari," Rachel menunjuk ladang di hadapan mereka. "Di Vatikan, banyak sekali simbol yang dilambangkan oleh bermacam-macam bunga. Seperti Bunga Matahari yang akan dijadikan kompetisi pada tahun ini. Bunga Matahari pertama mekar tidak hanya simbol kekuasaan dunia ini, bunga itu memiliki kekuatan. Jika ditemukan dalam kondisi terbaik, di tangan orang terpilih, bunga itu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan."

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya membuka buku kecil berwarna hitam yang berada di dalam saku bajunya. Matanya tidak bergerak mengikuti huruf-huruf, hanya tangannya yang bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi kompetisi ini hanya terbuka oleh mereka yang memiliki pangkat Chevalier, atau bisa disebut sebagai Silver Knight."

"Silver Knight?" Saat ia menengadah, matanya berpapasan dengan mata Rachel. "Apakah itu seperti sebuah Kasta?"

Rachel mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi di mata orang lain mungkin seperti yang kau katakan."

"Jadi itu yang menyebabkan Exorcist di Vatikan semakin parah?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _**parah**_?" Rachel bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

Naruto terlihat ragu. "Apa pun itu, yang jelas mereka terlihat berbeda. Seperti ada keraguan di antara mereka… Kau bisa melihat mereka, Rachel-san." Naruto menunjuk kearah lima orang laki-laki yang tengah membawa buku berwarna hijau tipis dan sedang menuju kearah jalan di depan mereka. "Mata mereka menyorotkan kemuakan dan kemarahan, meskipun wajah mereka terlihat lembut."

Dan benar saja, ketika kelima orang itu menatap melewati mereka. Laki-laki itu memandang kearah Rachel dengan senyuman tipis, tapi tidak mengubah fakta kalau mata mereka tengah memicing tajam. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar sebuah decihan pendek yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Rachel hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya, tidak sadar saat Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Rachel-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu tetap diam.

"Rachel-san?" Naruto memanggil. Angin berhembus dengan kencang melewati kepalanya.

Dia terlonjak, tangannya tersentak dan membuat penutup kepalanya terbang dibawa oleh angin. "A-ah maaf-" saat Rachel berniat untuk menatap pemuda yang menyadarkannya, Naruto tidak ada di hadapannya.

Ia mengamati sekeliling, dan matanya dibuat terbelalak ketika melihat kalau Naruto telah berada di sudut ladang dengan tangan kanan menggenggam penutup kepalanya. Saat dirinya melihat tanah, ia dibuat melamun ketika melihat jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh tersebut. Ia yakin betul kalau ia hanya melamun selama beberapa detik saja, dan pastinya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke ujung ladang meskipun dengan kecepatan penuh. Tapi pemuda ini…

"Rachel-san?"

Dan dia kembali terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto telah berada di hadapannya, selang dua detik setelah ia memikirkan tentang kejadian tersebut.

"K-kau!" Rachel menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan bergetar. "Kenapa kau bisa secepat itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, sejak kecil… aku mampu mengimbangi kecepatan angin."

Dan dari kata itu, Rachel hanya mampu membeku ditempatnya. Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju tengah ladang, menuju sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ladang.

Rachel duduk di atas kursi, meluruskan kaki, di susul Naruto.

Naruto dan Rachel masih menatap sekitar.

"A-anu Naruto-kun," dia tergagap, seperti tersadarkan oleh sesuatu, menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah…" Rachel menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya. "Maukah kamu ikut kedalam kompetisi ini bersama adikku?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam. "Maksudmu?" Jujur saja, Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan kompetisi ini, karena sejatinya ia berada di sini hanya ingin mengatasi penyerbuan yang akan dilakukan oleh musuh. Tapi ketika dihadapkan oleh permintaan ini, ia jadi bingung sendiri. "Lagipula, aku hanyalah murid baru. Bukankah seseorang seperti diriku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak, kau bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini." Rachel menggeleng, lalu menatap Naruto di mata. "Adikku seorang Chevalier, dia di angkat karena keluarga kami adalah salah satu dari pahlawan yang berjasa dalam membangun Vatikan sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Meskipun ada kebanggaan dalam mengatakan itu, Rachel malah murung. "Tapi karena dia memiliki penyakit dan elemen miliknya terlalu minim… banyak yang menghinanya."

Lalu ia kembali memandang Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" Rachel bertanya. Kakinya mulai kebas berdiri.

"Aku tak tahu," Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Misiku ke Vatikan hanyalah untuk melindungi, tidak ada hal lain selain itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan melemahkan pengawasanku, terlebih lagi ikut serta dalam kompetisi. Bisa-bisa aku lengah."

Rachel memajukan tubuh, duduk di kursi. "Kumohon, aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku menjadi bulan-bulanan para berandalan Exorcist yang berniat untuk mencelakainya."

"Aku-"

Hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga muncul di depannya. Saat ia masih berpikir keras, terlihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik pohon. Mungkin Rachel masih memasang pose siaga ketika menyadari pergerakan itu, tapi Naruto yang sudah mengetahui siapa disana pun memilih untuk diam.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah sosok muncul dari balik ladang bunga matahari.

"Silvi?!"

Tatapannya beralih ke sosok gadis di balik pohon. Mungkin terlihat seumuran dengan Rachel, tapi yang membedakan dari mereka adalah iris mata Rachel yang berwarna hijau dan Silvi berwarna violet. Keduanya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang digerai sampai ke punggung, dan simbol keluarga yang terpasang di dada mereka.

Tapi, bukannya merespon tentang kedatangan Silvi, Naruto malah memutar tubuh dan beranjak untuk pergi. Berniat untuk tidak mengganggu ataupun mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka. Dan ketika ia baru saja ingin melangkah, alis matanya dibuat naik ketika merasakan sebuah tangan halus yang menarik ujung jubahnya.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh panjang dan selambat mungkin, berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Rachel akan lakukan kepadanya. Dan saat ia benar-benar berbalik, kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan memudar begitu saja, ketika mendapati setitik liquid bening telah menetes dari mata hijau tosca tersebut.

"Kumohon…"

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum dia berbicara lagi. Naruto menatap Silvi dengan sekilas, gadis itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa luka yang dapat ia simpulkan bukanlah disebabkan oleh ranting yang tajam. Ketika Silvy menatapnya, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada cara Rachel menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan ke wajah Rachel dan dengan lembut menyentuh-lantas mengusap air mata yang telah melewati pipinya. Jari-jarinya melingkupi wajah, kukunya menggores pelan dan meninggalkan semburat merah disana. Ia melirik Silvi saat dia melakukan hal tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, gadis itu tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Itu saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," sekarang dia tersenyum. "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh panjang untuk kedua kalinya.

 **~•~**

Menjelang sore, para Exorcist dikumpulkan oleh Sang Paladin, seperti biasa.

Seluruh tim berdiri tegap di lapangan. Berkeringat. Baju mereka yang basah peluh menempel di tubuh mereka. Semua menatap lurus ke depan.

Di depan mereka, ada sebuah tangga setinggi tiga meter serupa menara kecil. Puncaknya mungkin seluas empat meter persegi, mungkin kurang. Yang jelas, beberapa orang sudah berdiri di atas sana tanpa bersesakan.

Sang Paladin menaiki tangga itu. Sigap dan cepat. Tak sampai lima detik, dia telah berdiri di atas sana.

"Selamat sore, semuanya!"

"Sore, Yang Mulia!" sahut tim serempak.

Naruto yang berada di belakang tim dan berbaris dengan para murid lainnya tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang kearah Sang Paladin yang memandang mereka satu per satu. Karena memang kelompok yang Naruto masuki bukanlah pasukan yang berada di garis depan seperti tim yang ada di depannya, melainkan sebuah kelompok pelajar biasa.

"Untuk kalian semua anggota baru," sang Paladin menatap kearah kelompoknya. "Selamat! Kalian terpilih karena kalian bukan orang biasa. Kalian layak berada di sini dan kami yakin, kalian semua siap bekerja keras."

"Dan, kalian memang akan bekerja keras. Tidak hanya untuk sendiri, tapi untuk orang-orang di sebelah dan depan kalian," ujar Paladin. Berapi-api. "Dalam dua minggu ke depan, kita akan habiskan ratusan jam, siang dan malam, demi Vatikan ini."

Naruto menaikkan alis matanya sesaat, "Apa maksudnya?"

Pria dengan rambut hijau yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengerutkan alis matanya bingung, "Kau tidak tahu? Apa yang Vittorio-sama katakan adalah mengenai Kompetisi Festival Bunga Matahari." Meskipun begitu, pria yang berdiri di seberangnya hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman. Ia hanya menganggukkan saja, jika ada orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya, itu sudah kewajiban untuk membalasnya dengan reaksi serupa.

"Kamu tidak tahu tentang itu?" Lubbock bertanya dengan heran.

Naruto memandang kearah Paladin dengan tatapan lurus. "Aku murid baru, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak tahu tentang kompetisi ini."

"Begitukah?" Lubbock mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, sebelum menggunakan jari itu untuk mengacung kearah wajah Naruto. "Tapi sayang sekali, murid yang tidak berpangkat Silver Knight atau Chevalier tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini."

"Yah, aku tahu itu." Mata pemuda itu menatap Paladin dengan datar, namun ada sebuah tatapan tersendiri dari matanya. "Tapi meskipun aku bisa mengikutinya, tidak ada yang menarik dari hal tersebut."

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu masuk ke Vatikan. Karena tujuan utama para Exorcist masuk ke Vatikan adalah untuk memenangkan Kompetisi-kompetisi yang mereka selenggarakan. Karena tidak hanya menaikkan statusmu sebagai Exorcist biasa, melainkan hadiah yang diberikan oleh mereka tidak cuma-cuma." Ungkap Lubbock setahunya. Matanya berapi-api.

"Itu… bukan menjadi masalahku. Alasanku kemari bukanlah membuang-buang waktu untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu. Melainkan alasan utama mengapa aku harus ikut kemari," menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Lubbock, Naruto menghela nafas. "Vatikan, bukanlah tempat dimana kau akan terus bersenang-senang. Kau akan merasakan apa itu tusukan pedang, hujaman jurus musuh dan meninggalkan keluargamu di rumah." Naruto mulai menimpal dengan alasannya tersendiri. Tetap menjaga perbincangan ke alasan utamanya, meskipun di tengah pikirannya ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Vatikan karena memiliki Exorcist yang tidak berpikir seperti ini. Di dunia yang sebentar lagi akan menghadiri Ragnarok, Fraksi-fraksi tidak membutuhkan pasukan yang hanya mementingkan Ego mereka sendiri.

"Memang benar, tapi hanya jika keadaan di kompetisi ini tidak berjalan baik."

Meskipun sudah lama menyadari keadaan di antara Naruto dan Lubbock tidak berjalan dengan baik, mendengarnya dari mulut pemuda berambut hijau ini membuatnya bosan. Sekonyong-konyong ia merasa seperti sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Terlebih lagi, Naruto merasa masalah ini timbul karena ada yang salah dengan Exorcist di Vatikan ini.

"Tapi," Lubbock menaruh satu tangannya di dagu, menoleh. "Mendengar seorang murid baru sepertimu mengatakan hal seperti itu… kau pernah mengalami sesuatu seperti ini?"

"Kurasa pernah, pada suatu masa."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin aku mencemaskannya berbulan-bulan hingga akhirnya kuputuskan semuanya berakhir."

"Dan menurutmu aku harus berbuat serupa?" Lubbock membayangkan dirinya berjalan menjauh dari gerbang Vatikan dan meninggalkan harapannya, adegan yang begitu menyedihkan. "Meninggalkan harapanku begitu saja?"

"Entahlah," Naruto melemaskan otot lehernya, memandang kearah Vittorio sang Paladin yang masih berbicara dengan lantang, memuji pasukannya. "Dan menurutmu apakah kompetisi ini bersikap adil padamu?"

"Tentu saja, aku seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Brittani. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan dalam kompetisi ini, aku akan mendapatkan tittle, harta, dan tentunya wanita!"

Percakapan ini sama sekali tidak membantu, bagi dirinya yang lebih mengutamakan misi daripada mendengarkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Begitukah?"

Lubbock mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! ini adalah debut pertamaku."

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu menoleh. "Oh, namaku Lubbock."

"Nah, Lubbock." Naruto pura-pura terdengar cemas. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau bisa di kompetisi ini nanti."

"Kau apa?"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu, dan membuatmu sadar kalau jalan yang kau pilih itu salah."

"Brengsek." Dia menghentikan kesibukannya dan bergegas meninju Naruto. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah?!"

'Begitu saja sudah terpancing?' Naruto memasang wajah datar, memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari pukulan Lubbock yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Akibatnya Lubbock terjatuh kedepan dengan posisi menungging. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab pendek. "Oh ayolah, kau ingin memulai pertarungan kita disini?"

"Cih, sialan kau." Kata Lubbock ketus dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Matanya menyipit sinis membuat Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam. Pria itu kemudian memperbaiki seragamnya yang kusut. Lalu tak sampai lima detik, Lubbock melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan sebelah alis terangkat dia bertanya. "Kau mau melawanku? Kau tidak takut dengan kekuatanku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit disombongkan.

"Dan kenapa aku harus takut dengan itu?" Dia mendengus. "Kau pikir hanya karena kau memiliki kekuatan _**sekecil itu**_ kau bisa menakutiku?" tantang Naruto dengan ekspresi meremehkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, mengambil satu langkah ke depan, memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan Lubbock. "Aku bukan tipe ksatria yang langsung takut oleh gertakan monyet orang-orang seperti kau," gumamnya dengan suara renyah. "Lebih baik kau pulang ke kerajaanmu dan mewek di pangkuan ibumu."

"Jaga bicaramu!" seru Lubbock memberinya tatapan sedingin es. "Kau tahu aku takkan menoleransi omongan semacam itu. Dengan nama kerajaan Brittani aku-"

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian."

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Naruto menangkap sosok bayangan kecil yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat dan semakin besar, pupil matanya melebar sejenak ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghampirinya.

Rachel.

Pria berambut hijau itu meneguk ludahnya dengan panik, dan melihat kearah Rachel yang berjalan kearahnya. Karena berurusan dengan perempuan itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh dalam kesengsaraan.

"Anak baru!"

Naruto yang mendengar Lubbock memanggil dirinya hanya diam tetap memperhatikan pria itu dengan wajah dingin miliknya.

"Aku tunggu kau di kompetisi!" Lubbock yang ketika melihat Rachel sudah berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya langsung pergi dengan wajah terukir dengan pucat pasi.

Naruto hanya diam ketika melihat Lubbock lari tergesa-gesa. Langkah kakinya agak tersendak ketika kerikil yang tidak beraturan itu tertimpa oleh sepatunya. Terus seperti itu, hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari balik barisan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Naruto membuka suaranya, tanpa menoleh kearah Rachel yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, aku harus memberitahumu beberapa hal," tapi Rachel menyadari tatapannya, keduanya menatap kearah bayangan Lubbock yang menghilang. "Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku sungguh-sungguh merasa dia tidak menyukaiku." Naruto mengawasi Paladin yang masih terus berbicara, sesekali mengangkat tangannya dengan jari telunjuk mengacung. "Yah, sebagai permulaan, aku berusaha untuk tidak melumuri tanganku dengan darah."

"Oke, terserah apa katamu." Rachel menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan mantap. "Kalau kau punya tingkah laku yang tepat, tentunya. Aku takkan menghalangimu."

"Benarkah?"

Rachel memutar mata bosan. "Apa kau ingin aku berdiri di sana dan mengawasimu seharian?"

"Yah, hanya memastikan kau tahu mana yang harus kuperbuat. Atau setidaknya kau memiliki sedikit rasa tanggung jawab karena telah memintaku untuk menjaga adikmu."

"Ayolah, aku cuma bercanda." Rachel mencemberutkan wajah. "Aku juga akan ikut dalam kompetisi itu, jadi cobalah untuk tidak bertemu denganku jika ingin menyelesaikan kompetisi ini."

"Heh…" Naruto tersenyum remeh, memberikan Rachel juluran lidah. "Hanya untuk memastikan saja kalau di kompetisi nanti, seorang Arch Knight akan dikalahkan oleh murid baru ini."

 **.**

 **~To be Continued~**

 **Authors Note** : Maaf kalau updatenya lama. Dikarenakan banyak sekali tugas yang menumpuk dan ide yang terus-terusan menghilang di tengah jalan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya pada chapter ini tidak terlalu menarik, hanya biasa saja.

Pada Chapter ini, hamba belum menjabarkan apa tujuan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Karena masih chapter enam, jadi hamba masih bermain-main sedikit dengan alurnya. Tapi pokoknya, pada chapter belasan nanti hamba akan membuat konflik yang akan menjurus pada tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Jelek? Haha, maaf.

Thanks for Review.

* * *

Draco, out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Draco, in!**

 _Authors Note_ : Sebelum hamba mulai, hamba akan jelaskan dulu kenapa para readers bingung dengan chapter lalu, kalau memang masih ada yang belum bisa mengenal lebih jauh gaya penulisan hamba. Hamba hanya bisa mengatakannya dengan satu kata, [Percepat]. Bukan karena apa, tetapi hamba lebih suka menskip bagian yang hamba pikir terlalu banyak memakan word hanya untuk dialog yang tak penting. Karena itulah, pada chapter lalu hamba langsung skip ke perjalanan dimana Naruto sudah sampai ke Vatikan, sedangkan pada Chapter 5 hamba mengakhiri word dengan rencana ke Vatikan bersama Trihexa.

Dan juga jika ada yang bingung dengan alur chapter kemarin, kalian bisa melihat di chapter 5 kalau disitu ada sebuah permintaan Azazel kepada Naruto untuk mengatasi penyerbuan yang dilakukan oleh musuh. Nah, karena itulah Naruto pergi ke Vatikan, di mana ia menjadi salah satu murid baru sekaligus menjadi seorang Exorcist disana.

 _Pesan Singkat_ : Sejujurnya, hamba juga yang salah karena memutuskan untuk membuat cerita dengan imajinasi sendiri tanpa melihat fakta yang sebenarnya. Hamba selalu membuat cerita dengan alur, gaya tokoh, dan juga sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan aslinya. Seperti keadaan dimana sifat Azazel yang biasanya tenang dan tegas terlihat sangat bimbang, ataupun Gabriel yang terlihat seperti manusia biasa padahal dia seorang malaikat yang seharusnya tidak peduli tentang percintaan. Dan juga hamba kurang tahu menahu mengenai anime DxD karena hanya sebatas membaca Fanfic saja, karena itulah hamba sering membuat scene dimana hamba sangat melenceng dari cannon.

 **General Warnings:**

Smart!Naru, Overpowered!Naru, Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Typo, Abal, Suram, etc

.

 **Genre:**

Adventure, Drama, Romance, Action, etc

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Turnament, begin!**

 _Chapter_ _7_

* * *

 **N** aruto yang berjalan melewati jembatan di tengah danau itu hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Baik dari suasana atau dari keadaan yang membuatnya jengkel. Pada awal dia menerima permintaan Rachel untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, dia menerima karena ia _merasa_ kalau dia akan menjadi salah satu exorcist yang akan ikut dalam kompetisi dan diam-diam akan membantu Silvi untuk memenangkan Festival Bunga Matahari yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu kedepan. Namun Naruto yang biasanya selalu membuat [Rencana] dengan berpikir dingin dan selalu memberikan hasil yang terbaik, entah kenapa saat ini dia malah memikirkannya dengan setengah matang tanpa rencana yang pasti. Dan itu malah menghasilkan kemungkinan terburuk untuknya sendiri. Hal itu terlihat dengan jelas, dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya beberapa orang di dalam mansion mewah ini sesekali memberikan tatapan sinis ketika dirinya yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan. Merasa bahwa diam disini hanya akan memperburuk suasana, sang pewaris Klan Lucifer itu kemudian memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu mansion dengan niat pergi keluar karena berpikir bahwa mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu untuk istirahat. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Selama ratusan tahun, dia tidak pernah menggerutu dengan kebodohannya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui jalan pikir Rachel.

Dan walaupun Naruto merasa enggan untuk menerima itu, ia tetap merasa tidak enak, apalagi dia sebenarnya tidak suka diperintah, karena pada dasarnya Naruto adalah seorang pemimpin yang berkuasa atas segalanya, dan walaupun tujuan sebenarnya hanyalah untuk memenangkan kompetisi itu, tetap saja ia merasa tidak suka karena menyadari bahwa keluarga Rachel memperbolehkannya ikut dengan syarat bahwa dia harus menjadi _bawahan_. Naruto tidak tahu kapan, hanya saja statusnya sebagai seorang iblis dan juga putra mahkota atas Tahta Lucifer harus tetap di rahasiakan, dan dia juga tidak boleh sembarangan ambil emosi yang mungkin akan membuat identitasnya terbongkar karena aura miliknya akan terasa oleh seluruh penghuni Vatikan ketika sedang marah. Tapi Naruto juga harus ingat bahwa dia menerima itu hanya sebagai permintaan dari seorang manusia.

Namun ketika dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor yang kini hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah pintu di depannya sedikit terbuka dan membuat suara gaduh yang terdengar keras di pendengarannya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menoleh, hanya untuk mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. "…Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menatap lurus kedepan, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kalau dia seakan-akan tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di depannya. "Kuda-kudaan?"

"Kyaa!"

Mendengar jeritan dari dalam ruangan, Naruto menghentikan dirinya sendiri karena sadar bahwa ia merasa kalau jeritan yang hampir saja membangunkan seisi mansion itu, akibat ulahnya yang telah mengintip. Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto menjauhi ruangan itu dan buru-buru melompat ke atas pohon dengan tangan kanan menggenggam topeng hitam berbentuk wajah iblis tersebut.

"Pergi!"

Mendengar jeritan kedua setelah ia bersembunyi di atas pohon, Naruto yang kelihatannya baru menyadari kalau jeritan tadi bukan disebabkan olehnya itu mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Pergi?"

Ketika Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan pergerakan yang ganjil dari ruangan itu, matanya yang awalnya berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah. Aura berwarna kehitaman mulai tampak dari dalam tubuhnya dan membuat pemuda yang belum genap dua hari masuk ke Vatikan itu terlihat seperti iblis yang sesungguhnya.

 **Brak!**

Ketika pintu terbuka dengan paksa dan sebuah bayangan bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan pada saat itulah, insting agresif seorang iblis bergelar Lucifer itu menyala.

Hanzo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa pun merasakan instingnya mengirimkan pertanda bahaya dan segera melompat mundur, menghindari sebuah tebasan yang hampir membelah tubuhnya jadi dua.

"Siapa… kau," suara yang terdengar berat mengalun dengan keras ke telinga Hanzo. Pria yang baru saja melakukan kriminal itu hanya diam sementara bola matanya memandang kearah sekelilingnya. Andai Hanzo bukanlah orang yang terlatih, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah tidak bernyawa hanya untuk menyaksikan kalau tebasan yang tidak terasa oleh angin itu membelah tubuhnya.

Lalu dia menatap ke belakang, dimana ia hanya bisa menemukan selembar daun yang jatuh ke permukaan tanah dan sedikitpun tak terdeteksi pergerakan dari musuh yang hampir membunuhnya. Ninja bayaran itu memasang kuda-kuda dan mencabut pedang dari punggungnya.

Hanzo tetap diam di posisi selagi tiga shuriken telah terselip di jari-jari tangannya, sebelum matanya kembali memandang kearah sekeliling. Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa Hanzo lebih memilih untuk diam ditempatnya? Alasannya adalah dari serangan yang hampir membunuhnya tersebut, Hanzo sadar kalau salah bergerak sedikit saja hanya akan mengantarkannya ke akhirat.

Memposisikan tubuhnya agar siap untuk pertarungan, Hanzo melompat ke udara sebelum melemparkan shuriken-shuriken tersebut kearah yang berbeda. Namun tak sampai tiga detik ninja bayaran itu langsung melebarkan matanya, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan memposisikan tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Hanya untuk menerima sebuah pukulan telak yang menghantam perutnya ketika musuh yang ia lawan mampu menghindari tepisannya dan melancarkan serangan ke perut. Badannya kemudian meluncur ke bawah, menghantam permukaan tanah dan membuat kawah lebar disana.

Selagi menunggu asap yang mengepul dengan tebalnya itu menghilang, gravitasi membawa Naruto turun dari udara sebelum kedua kakinya menapak. Wajah yang tersembunyi dari balik topeng itu mendengus pelan, membuat Hanzo kembali di ingatkan akan fakta bahwa musuh di hadapannya ini bukanlah musuh yang bisa ia lawan dengan mudah. Berbagai pikiran kembali berseliweran dalam kepala Hanzo ketika ia menyadari bahwa pertarungan semakin dekat. Napasnya berubah makin cepat ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah dentingan logam yang baru saja di keluarkan dari sarungnya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu, Hanzo tiba-tiba merasakan firasat tidak enak dalam hatinya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto mengulanginya dengan sebilah pedang panjang telah mengacung ke permukaan tanah. Membuat Ninja itu makin cemas tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Firasat buruknya makin diperkuat ketika ia melihat Naruto berhenti bergerak, pose tubuhnya mengeras selama sepersekian detik saat melihat tangan pemuda itu telah terangkat, membuat string baja itu mengkilap di terpa sinar rembulan.

Hanzo mengambil satu langkah mundur dalam posisi duduknya, konsentrasi ia kumpulkan pada cara bagaimana ia bisa lari dari situasi semacam ini. _Sialan_ , itu adalah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aura yang berasal dari pemuda di depannya itu sendiri sudah membuatnya sesak napas, bagaimana bisa ia mencoba untuk melawan kalau mendekati musuhnya saja tidak mampu? Tapi meskipun dirinya memang tidak cukup untuk memberikan perlawanan, Hanzo memang berencana untuk pergi, mengingat dirinya telah melakukan perbuatan kriminal pada keluarga ini, pastinya tak lama lagi para penjaga akan berdatangan dan mengkroyoknya. Namun, semua itu masih dalam kendala, dirinya tidak berada dalam kondisi yang prima, yang baru saja terkena pukulan telak oleh pemuda bertopeng ini. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu, memanfaatkan situasi dimana ia bisa mencari celah untuk kabur.

" **K** au terlalu lama berpikir.."

Hanzo, tanpa nama belakang apapun… merupakan seorang ninja bayaran yang sudah lama berprofesi di bidang bunuh membunuh. Meskipun tugas utamanya berbeda dari ninja yang lain, namun ia tetap menjalani pekerjaannya yang bermacam-macam. Entah itu menjadi pengawal, pencuri ataupun mata-mata sekalipun.

Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya di wajah, Hanzo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Kau… hebat."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tangan kanannya kembali menaruh pedang panjang tersebut ke punggungnya.

"Tidak, nak."

Naruto membawanya kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Membiarkan tubuh Hanzo yang tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua lalu ambruk ke permukaan tanah.

..

..

"…Kau saja yang terlalu lemah."

~ **•** ~

Dan itulah yang membuatnya bingung. Sebagai seorang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyaingi malaikat maupun dewa sekalipun, dia seharusnya tidak perlu merasa bingung kalau hanya harus berhadapan dengan kaum manusia yang lemah dan rapuh.

Namun walaupun dia adalah kaum elite, Naruto tetaplah seorang [iblis] yang diciptakan oleh-Nya. Kaum yang seharusnya setia kepada Tuhan sampai kiamat karena diciptakan dengan status yang sama dengan malaikat, namun hanya karena ego yang dimiliki ayahnya itulah yang membuat kaum iblis nampak berbeda sekarang. Makhluk yang egois, sombong dan penuh keangkuhan. Status sebagai Iblis tidak akan pernah diterima oleh surga lagi karena pemberontakan itu, dan kekuatan iblis yang bisa menyaingi baik kaum malaikat atau bangsa dewa membuat mereka mendapat status sebagai salah satu dari _Tiga Fraksi_.

Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah pintu kokoh itu, pemikiran Naruto berakhir, kebingungan tentang alasan apa yang membuatnya bimbang pada manusia langsung pupus seketika saat melihat pintu tersebut terbuka. Karena di balik biru yang sama sekali tidak memancarkan kedinginan maupun kehangatan itu, akan membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia tidak memiliki emosi? Atau mungkin dia hanyalah sebuah mesin pembunuh?

Hembusan napasnya beralun dengan pelan saat pintu tersebut terbuka, memunculkan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki bola mata violet indah. Seorang perempuan yang merupakan 'putri' bagi dirinya saat ini,

Sylvie pulang pukul delapan malam dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman.

"Aku akhirnya berhasil menguasai jurus baru… Nee-san sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengurus anak-anak nakal yang suka membuat onar di Vatikan." Sylvie bercerita antusias. Dia tidak peduli meski pakaian dan rambutnya kotor serta acak-acakan. "Dan apakah Tou-san menyetujui permintaan Nee-san? Atau mungkin dia malah mengusirmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, tidak tertarik membahasnya.

"Ini apa?" Sylvie menunjuk heran buku tebal di genggamannya. "Bolehkah aku ikut membacanya juga?"

Naruto memutar mata bosan. "Kau seharian melakukan hal seru di luar sana, Sylvie. Berlatih dan berjuang untuk menyempurnakan jurusmu sendiri, dan kau malah ingin membaca?"

Sylvie melotot kepada Naruto yang alisnya tertekuk.

"Lagipula kau seharusnya memiliki urusan dengan tubuhmu sendiri, Sylvie." Naruto kembali fokus pada bukunya sembari mengibaskan tangan, menyuruh gadis itu pergi ke kamar mandi. "Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu yang acak-acakan seperti ini."

"Muu~ Naruto-kun jahat, padahal aku cuma ingin membaca sedikit," Sylvie mencemberutkan wajahnya, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali ceria. "Baiklah, selanjutnya kamu harus menceritakan aku tentangmu."

"Baik, baik." Naruto menutup bukunya. Lantas mengibaskan tangannya. "Cepatlah pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan baumu ini."

"HEI!"

~ **•** ~

Malam itu malam yang sangat tenang.

Malam itu adalah tengah malam di hari minggu, tapi, hampir tak ada Exorcist yang lewat meskipun itu adalah jalanan di samping gedung aula. Yang lewat hanyalah satu dua anggota keamanan yang sedang bertugas, itu pun sangat jarang. Bunyi langkah kakinya yang memakai sepatu khas Exorcist itu menggema di koridor.

Sebenarnya, koridor tersebut merupakan rute terdekat dan tercepat yang bisa ditempuh oleh para Exorcist untuk bisa pergi menuju lokasi laboratorium penelitian, tapi hampir tak ada Exorcist yang menggunakan rute ini. Itu semua disebabkan karena sejak dulu koridor ini terkenal dengan persentasi keganjilan yang tinggi. Setiap tahun pasti terjadi satu atau beberapa kali kecelakaan yang bahkan bisa berujung kematian.

Bagian koridor ini tak memiliki pencahayaan yang baik, yang mengakibatkan tak jelasnya jarak pandang yang didapat meskipun hari siang sekalipun. Terlebih lagi sesaat setelah melewati koridor itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menanti, yang bahkan bisa dikatakan pasti menyebarkan aura mistis tak mengenakkan.

Menurut kabar yang beredar, sejak dulu sering terjadi kemunculan makhluk yang tak diketahui dengan jelas wujudnya pada koridor itu. Bahkan ada salah seorang Exorcist yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah melihat sebuah kepala manusia yang melayang melewati dirinya. Saat ia merasa takut dan bermaksud melarikan diri dengan cara berlari, ternyata kali ini di belakangnya sudah terdapat sosok misterius yang membawa sebuah rantai dengan mata baja di ujungnya.

Lalu, orang lainnya menyebutkan pernah melihat ceceran darah dengan jumlah tak terhitung pada dinding. Bahkan sang Paladin pun tutup mulut tentang kejadian ini, dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengumbarnya di depan publik. Karena itu hanya akan membuat rasa percaya diri para Exorcist melemah. Tak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Yang pasti, sudah banyak orang yang mati di koridor tersebut.

 **Yamizaki Kugan** , itulah sosok yang tengah berjalan menuju koridor ini. Seorang siswa angkatan kedua yang tidak percaya pada Hantu ataupun isu yang belum terselesaikan. Saat ini ia berencana merayakan hari jadiannya yang keseminggu di tempat yang sepi jam sebelas malam. Demi melancarkan rencananya, ia dan Haruka sengaja tak langsung pulang setelah pelatihan selesai.

Sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor, Kugan membuat rencana. Ia tertawa, memuji Haruka dan membelai rambut kuning kecoklatan Haruka dengan lembut.

Hingga akhirnya Kugan menyeringai penuh kemenangan, tangannya dengan cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kaus seragam Haruka. Tak lupa ia lontarkan janji-janji manis yang membuat Haruka tidak mampu menolaknya. Ketika kancing seragam itu telah terlepas sempurna, Kugan menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil bermaksud menurunkan celana Haruka, tak membutuhkan waktu sampai setengah menit bagi Kugan untuk meloloskannya.

"Hime, aku akan segera membuatmu menjadi wanita yang seutuhnya. Kita akan segera menikah dan… hidup bahagia." _janji manis_ seorang lelaki kembali terucap, dan tentunya wanita bahkan tidak mampu berkutik karenanya. Karena banyak sekali wanita yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa semua ucapan itu hanyalah sebuah omongan palsu.

"Kamu.. janji?" mendengar nada suara yang sudah pasrah tersebut, barulah Kugan menyeringai.

 _Tentu saja tidak_ … pikir Kugan yang dengan seketika merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Haruka.

"Ah!" Sesaat setelah Kugan menyentuh payudara yang masih terbungkus oleh bra itu, suasana tiba-tiba terasa mencekam bagi Kugan. Suasana tersebut kian terasa mencekam akibat bunyi deritan besi yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru koridor.

Krieet~

Layaknya suara pintu terbuka. Koridor tersebut memang sangat menyeramkan.

Saat mendengar suara pintu tersebut, Kugan merasa ada yang mengganggunya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kesamping dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa disana, Hah?!"

Terdengar pula bunyi dentingan rantai yang jatuh dari koridor gelap yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

Namun sayangnya Kugan hanyalah orang bodoh.

Dihadapannya berdiri beberapa sosok perempuan dengan mata merah menyala. Berbagai macam senjata tajam telah tergenggam di tangannya. "Mati!" Kugan memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba mulai terasa sakit. Terasa sesak di dalam pusaran bernama dada. Jantung. Sakit, sangat sakit… hingga akhirnya Kugan hanya mampu memikirkan satu hal saat ini.

Mati…

Mati…

Mati…

Sampai ia lupa apa tujuan ia datang kemari dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya 'sakit' dan bagaimana rasanya 'mati'.

 **…**

 ** _Draco_**

 **…**

Setelah tanya jawab yang menekan Naruto itu, akhirnya Naruto menerima desakan Sylvie yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Selagi berjalan, Sylvie terus bercerita dengan penuh ambisi tentang betapa hebatnya Rachel yang termasuk Kepala Bagian Divisi Arch Knight. Tapi, karena Naruto tak memiliki ketertarikan akan gelar, dia mulai merasa bosan apa maksud dari pembicaraan gadis yang menjadi majikannya itu.

Meskipun Naruto tidak begitu peduli apa pun soal gelar, ia mengerti bahwa Sylvie selalu mengagumi kakaknya sendiri dan pandangannya yang berbinar-binar itu menjadi sebuah alasan yang cukup jelas bahwa Sylvie ingin menjadi seperti Rachel. Tidak hanya itu, Sylvie bahkan rela menguras tenaganya hanya untuk bisa melatih kemampuan yang sama dengan Rachel.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kehidupan orang lain, tapi Trihexa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia harus bisa bersikap layaknya manusia biasa jika dalam kondisi saat ini.

Dan tentu saja, pedebatan tak terelakkan terjadi. Karena pasalnya, Trihexa yang dikatakan sebagai binatang kiamat memberikannya saran yang baik? Bukankah itu sangat mustahil bagi makhluk sepertinya? Bukankah seharusnya Trihexa menyuruhnya untuk langsung menghancurkan Vatikan saat ini juga? Tapi, berlawanan dengan jawabannya, Naruto menerimanya dengan rasa kesal yang memenuhi raut wajahnya pada saat itu.

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan kondisimu sendiri, Sylvie."

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Mengerti maksud dari perkataan tersebut.

"Kau memiliki kondisi fisik yang lemah dibandingkan kakakmu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau itu bersikap layaknya seorang putri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" bentaknya tiba-tiba, tersinggung dengan pernyataannya. "Apa kau tahu tentang rasa sakitku?! Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana pandangan yang ditujukan kepadaku seorang?! Ini bukan tentang sikap keras kepala ataupun fisikku yang lemah. Ini masalah yang…" Sylvie tiba-tiba terisak. "…yang tak bisa kuhadapi dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Naruto tersentak mendengar bentakannya. Ia menatap gadis itu heran, ada rasa ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia berusaha untuk meredam emosi Sylvie yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit itu.

Sylvie menunduk menyembunyikan reaksinya. Ia bukannya tidak mau mengatakan masalahnya, tapi ia tidak tahu dimana harus mengatakan itu. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berkata kepada siapapun tentang masalahnya kepada orang lain, ibunya lebih sering sakit-sakitan saat ini, ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan keluarga. Dan kakaknya yang tertua… tidak begitu mudah untuk diajak bicara. Hanya Rachel-neesama lah yang bisa menerima segala curhatannya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk memendamnya.

"Kau tahu? Memendamnya hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu," Naruto menepuk kepala Sylvie dengan lembut sebelum mengelusnya dengan pelan. "Katakanlah…"

Sylvie mengangguk, mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku… aku ingin menjadi kuat, Naruto-kun." Sylvie mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan tatapan penuh harapan yang hanya tertuju kepada Naruto seorang. "Aku ingin kuat… agar bisa berjalan bersama dengan Rachel-neesama." Suara Sylvie saat mengatakan hal itu terdengar bergetar.

"Tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Menjadi kuat bukanlah sebuah jawaban untuk masalahmu saat ini, Sylvie. Karena terlalu kuat hanya akan memperburuk kehidupanmu sendiri, di buru oleh jutaan makhluk yang mencoba untuk mengambil kekuatanmu itu," ujar Naruto yang mulai bernostalgia dengan kehidupannya. "Kuat… bukanlah arti dari sebenarnya dari kekuatan. Karena kata 'kuat' yang sesungguhnya itu akan bisa kau dapatkan dari yang namanya _melindungi_. Dengan melindungi orang lain, kau akan merasa kuat."

Sylvie tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi, itu semua sudah cukup baginya. Kemudian, Sylvie tak mampu menahan aliran air mata yang seakan sudah sekian lama terpendam. Melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya, tersenyum hangat dan penuh kasih sayang itu seakan menyapu bersih penderitaan yang Sylvie rasakan selama ini.

 _Kakek_ … Sylvie berkali-kali mengelap air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti itu, kemudian, akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya. Sosok Naruto-kun di depannya ini mirip sekali dengan sosok kakek yang selalu membuatnya ceria, selalu ada untuknya dan selalu menyemangatinya. Namun karena sebuah insiden, sosok kakek yang membuatnya bahagia itu meninggal. Dan sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang menemani Sylvie ketika sedang sendiri.

"Terimakasih…"

"Tentu, katakanlah semua masalahmu kepadaku. Tidak perlu kau pendam," kemudian, Naruto tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sylvie. "Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan, Sylvie. Tapi ingat…" Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya keatas. "…jangan tunjukkan kekuatan ini kepada siapapun. Termasuk Rachel."

"Ha'i!" Sylvie mengangguk penuh semangat sembari sesekali mengusap matanya kembali.

"Baiklah… yosh!" Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto diselimuti oleh aura berwarna merah kehitaman, begitu pekat dan kelam seperti malam ini. Sylvie ingin berbicara, namun ia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari itu. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sedikit demi sedikit aura itu memasuki tangan kanan nya sebelum membentuk sebuah simbol disana.

"Akkhh!"

Dan pada saat itulah Sylvie langsung menjerit kesakitan, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan tubuhnya mengejang. Kesadarannya seakan-akan tertarik kedalam simbol itu. Namun, karena lemahnya kondisi fisik tubuh Sylvie, gadis itu langsung terkulai pingsan.

" _Zebul Spell_.." Mata Naruto menyipit kearah luar, matanya tidak terarah pada simbol yang masih menyala terang, tapi pada bintang-bintang. Di sana, menggantung di langit, tepat di hadapannya, ada sebuah bintang berwarna merah. "Itu akan menjadi ikatan kontrak antara kita."

Naruto menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu. Simbol _Zebul Spell_ bergerak-gerak. Dan Naruto tahu:

Bencana akan segera terjadi.

~•~

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar saling bersahut mewarnai suasana ruang koridor yang menghubungkan antara asrama dengan gedung utama. Lantai marmer yang menjadi alas bangunan berdecitan ketika bergesekan dengan salah satu alas sepatu yang digunakan para Exorcist.

Kemudian Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kearah para Exorcist yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menatap papan pengumuman yang memiliki panjang kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Merasa penasaran, Naruto mulai melangkah mendekat. Tatapannya ia layangkan dengan saksama dari ujung papan. Sekilas ada sebuah kasus kematian seorang laki-laki yang tertulis disana dibunuh menggunakan senjata tajam, dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah pamflet besar yang sudah terlihat cukup usang. Namun mata birunya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendapati sebuah pengumuman yang terlihat paling menonjol dari yang lain.

"Turnament… akan di majukan menjadi dua hari lagi?" Naruto membacanya dengan mata sedikit melebar, namun tak lama kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

 _Jadi begitu… mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Azazel tidak mendatangiku selama beberapa hari_.. pikir Naruto setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan yang logis.

"Oh, ternyata kau disini."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya, sapphirenya bergerak ke asal suara di ikuti oleh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk menoleh. Diam, Putra Bintang Fajar itu tidak menjawab ataupun memprotes, hanya menatap wajah Rachel tanpa ekspresi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah melihat pengumuman itu," Rachel mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah papan pengumuman dan Naruto masih tetap menatap kearah wajah Rachel. Tiga detik kemudian, iris emerald Rachel bertatapan dengan iris sapphire Naruto. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada pihak yang sudah menunggu datangnya Turnament, mereka berniat akan melakukan sesuatu selama jalannya pertandingan."

"Siapa?"

Rachel menggeleng. "Entah, tapi kami sudah mengantisipasinya. Jadi dengan begitu, Turnament masih bisa dilanjutkan tanpa ada yang harus di khawatirkan." Rachel mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil.

 _Tidak ada yang di khawatirkan? Ha ha, Rachel, lucu sekali. Mereka tidak sebodoh dan semudah itu kau takhlukkan, malah saat ini kalian lah yang sedang dalam bahaya…_ Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang akan Naruto ucapkan jika saja ia memang berniat untuk mengumbarnya.

"Rachel, bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Rachel.

"Siapapun yang memenangkan Turnament ini, dapat menyuruh apapun yang kalah. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang membuat Rachel curiga. Dan ketika senyuman itu makin lebar, Rachel semakin menyipitkan matanya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran dalam kepalanya jika memikirkan bahwa Naruto yang menang.

"Tentu saja, kau bebas memilih apapun."

 _Tunggu dulu_ , Rachel terdiam. Sebagian dirinya bertanya-tanya: akankah Naruto akan meminta hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya apabila menang? Atau apakah dia cukup pintar untuk sekedar menyembunyikan maksud itu?

Rachel berkedip dan tatapannya terpaku kepada Naruto. Dia melirik selama beberapa saat, tapi matanya cepat-cepat berpaling lagi, tak sanggup melihat sosok laki-laki di depannya ini terlalu lama, mungkin.

"B-baiklah," ia langsung menyetujui taruhan itu. "T-tapi jangan sampai menyesal jika kau harus berhadapan denganku, ya!" Rachel berkata dengan percaya diri, sembari melambaikan tangannya menjauhi Naruto.

"Yeah… dan jangan lupa untuk tidak membungkuk jika kalah dari adikmu,"

Gedebuk!

Rachel terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ketika mendengar penghinaan tiba-tiba yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?!" Gadis itu membenarkan pakaiannya yang kusut, wajahnya memerah menahan malu dengan satu jari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto. "K-k-kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, i-ingat itu!"

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangan, menghiraukan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kosong. _Kalah? Ha, ha… aku tidak pernah kalah seumur hidupku, gadis kecil._

* * *

 **D** ua hari itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah perjalanan yang cukup cepat. Masalah latihan itu sebenarnya basa-basi saja. Selama dua hari ini ia hanya mengajarkan Sylvie untuk menggunakan kekuatan _Zebul Spell_. Hanya soal mengaktifkan dan menghentikannya kembali. Dia itu sudah berjalan cukup lancar.

Posisi Naruto sempurna di ambil oleh Sylvie yang berdiri di depan, sedangkan Naruto jauh dibelakang. Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus membungkuk kearah Paladin dan mengatakan sumpah yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu. Kemudian acara baris-berbaris itu di akhiri dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang menjadi sebuah tradisi setiap kali ada sebuah Turnament.

Naruto dengan tangan bersila kemudian melihat gadis yang menjadi majikannya, masih dalam ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Dengan satu anggukan kecil, Sylvie tersenyum. Meskipun begitu, Naruto bisa melihat banyak Exorcist yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka, seperti tikus yang hanya bisa bercicit ketika bertemu dengan seekor kucing. Meskipun kemungkinan menang mereka tidak ada, Naruto masih bisa bersikap maklum dan tidak langsung menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Karena, mereka hanyalah _manusia_. Dan manusia memiliki ego mereka sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mereka anggap benar.

Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah kesal. Walaupun dulu ia lebih suka ambil emosi ketika ada yang memberikannya efek negatif, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia tidak akan menjadi seperti Ayahnya, dan ia tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok yang seperti itu.

Naruto menghela napas. Sudah lama sekali ia terpekur di tengah lapangan.

Mengenang semuanya.

 **[Baiklah, kita akan mulai Turnament Bunga Matahari ini…]**

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mendengar pernyataan itu. "Apa kau tahu tujuan kita di Turnament ini?" Naruto menatap Sylvie di mata.

"Tentu, semuanya ada di dalam kertas ini." Sylvie membalas dengan menunjukkan sebuah kertas berwarna coklat yang tergulung rapi. Melihat anggukan Naruto, gadis itu mengangkat satu jarinya. "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kita berjalan saja? Para peserta memiliki hewan peliharaan sendiri."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ternyata apa yang ia ucapkan semalam masih terus mengganggu pikiran gadis ini, seakan-akan ketika ia berbicara dan perkataan yang ia lontarkan seperti tidak membawa ketenangan dalam hati Sylvie.

"T-tapi…"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang kau keluhkan," Naruto membalas dengan datar, "Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa saja memanggil peliharaanku untuk membawa kita. Tapi yah…" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, memikirkan jika Trihexa tiba-tiba saja melintasi langit. "…aku tidak yakin Turnament ini akan berlanjut."

Sylvie mengangguk. "Baiklah, apapun itu… aku yakin kamu sudah memikirkannya bukan?"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Suatu ide yang sudah tercipta beberapa hari yang lalu kini berada di kepala Naruto. Katakanlah dirinya ingin bermain-main dengan Turnament ini, dan kesempatan itu tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

Dor!

 **[Turnament Bunga Matahari, dimulai!]**

Berakhirnya perkataan Paladin yang disertai oleh sebuah tembakan, para Exorcist melesat dengan hewan peliharaan mereka. Baik itu mengendarai elang, singa maupun naga sekalipun.

Melihat para peserta yang sudah memasuki hutan, Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas pelan sembari berjalan dan langsung di ikuti oleh Sylvie.

Yang tidak disadari seorangpun, sejak Turnament ini dimulai, Sang Paladin tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok asing tapi familiar Naruto yang kini sudah memasuki hutan. Entah kenapa… ia merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan sosok itu.. di suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

 **-Inside Forest, West Vatican-**

Baru sekitar satu jam memasuki Hutan bagian barat Vatikan, Naruto yang memilih untuk berjalan pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Memfokuskan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya orang di sebelahnya, Naruto menyadari sebuah fakta yang hampir membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Sylvie, apakah kita diperbolehkan membunuh disini?"

"E-eh?" Sylvie gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Y-ya.. kalau itu memang tidak disengaja. Tapi memangnya kamu mau membunuh disini?!"

Naruto yang melihat Sylvie menjerit pun menghela napasnya, serasa sudah terbiasa menghadapi suasana dan pembicaraan dengan gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka yang terlihat menghina kita tadi. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menguliti mereka satu-satu dan menjadikan peliharaan mereka sebagai pajangan di rumah. Khukhukhu…"

Sylvie sweatdrop saat ia mendapatkan reaksi yang berlebihan itu. "Tapi, meskipun kita diperbolehkan membunuh namun banyak sekali mata-mata yang akan mengawasi. Untuk mencegah banyaknya korban jiwa, tentunya." Balas balik Sylvie dengan nada ringan, seakan tidak terganggu dengan niatan Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan tata cara pertandingan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Turnament Bunga Matahari ini memiliki tiga rintangan yang merupakan hambatan bagi para peserta. Setiap hambatan memiliki misi yang unik, dan jika para peserta hanya menanggapinya sebagai hal biasa maka peserta tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa lolos ke hambatan kedua."

Naruto memilih diam, mengambil waktu untuk mencerna informasi itu ke dalam otaknya. Tentu saja, Turnament ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa ada rintangan yang menunggu, namun.. mendengar bahwa misi yang akan diberikan itu berbeda dari apa yang biasanya, Naruto menyeringai.

"Hei,"

Sylvie menoleh. "Y-ya?"

"Apakah misi ini akan berakhir ke Vatikan kembali?" tanya Naruto.

Sylvie memasang satu tangannya di dagu. "Mm.. sepertinya, iya. Karena jalur yang kita lewati ini akan berakhir ke Vatikan."

"Begitukah? Sudah kuduga… Turnament ini hanyalah ajang untuk mengetes kemampuan Exorcist masa kini," Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan. Membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring dengan tenang di atas rerumputan. "Jelaskan rintangan apa yang akan kita hadapi."

"Mmm.. etto.. sebenarnya misi kita adalah mengumpulkan pin yang dipakai oleh para peserta," ujar Sylvie sambil menunjuk sebuah pin berwarna putih dengan angka 837. "Dan para peserta yang dianggap lolos adalah dia yang mampu membawa pin terbanyak."

"Hmm begitu, lanjutkan." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Setiap pin yang di dapat akan bernilai sepuluh, poin dan tujuan utama misi ini adalah mengumpulkan seratus poin. Jika para peserta sudah mendapatkan seratus poin, maka dia bisa melanjutkan ke rintangan selanjutnya."

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar pernyataan itu, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hanya mengambil pin mereka? Bagaimana?-jika ia harus memilih, ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh lawannya lantas mengambil pin tersebut. Maka tingkat keberhasilannya akan mencapai 95% tanpa luka, namun jika ia hanya memilih untuk mengambil pin tersebut, maka kemungkinan terluka pasti akan tinggi. Belum lagi ada peserta yang akan mengambil kesempatan dalam hal itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Pasti sulit juga melawan mereka yang memiliki hewan peliharaan," Sylvie menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas akan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Dan akan mencari cara untuk mengambil pin tersebut jika waktunya tiba. Saat ini aku akan melihat lebih dulu perkembangan para Exorcist di depan." Ya, begitu lebih baik untuk saat ini. Jika benar para peserta yang ada di depan saling bertarung, ia hanya perlu melawan mereka yang sudah memiliki sepuluh pin. "Tidak perlu risau dengan para penunggang hewan itu."

"Aku mohon. Bisakah kita menang?" Sylvie menyentuh tangannya. Memohon.

Naruto terdiam.. sungguh tak mampu memandang tatapan penuh harapan itu. Mengangguk.

Sylvie menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum kembali. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan Turnament ini, meskipun harus menjual diriku ke iblis sekalipun."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah membuat pilihan, Sylvie."

Sylvie mengangguk. "Ha'i"

Hanya Naruto yang tahu soal satu-satunya perjanjian ini. Sylvie sejak kecil tidak memiliki tempat untuknya mencurahkan hatinya, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Itulah yang menjelaskan kenapa hatinya begitu rapuh. Itulah yang menjelaskan tampang menyenangkan yang dimilikinya. Senyuman gembira yang dimilikinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah seorang Iblis? Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sylvie buru-buru menggeleng kencang. Tidak, itu bukan karena ia akan membiarkan Naruto pulang. Tetapi dia tetap akan pada pendiriannya. Dia harus menang, untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang selama ini orang lain hina. "Tidak, aku akan tetap percaya padamu meskipun kamu seorang Iblis, Naruto-kun."

Naruto diam sejenak. Tersenyum. Menepuk kepala Sylvie dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar manusia yang tulus, Sylvie. Dan para sampah itu tidak pantas menyebutmu sebagai orang yang gagal. Mulai saat ini, hilangkan semua perasaan gundahmu. Gantilah dengan harapan kau pasti menang saat ini.. karena aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Ha'i."

Dan yang menakjubkan, dia menjadikan semua pengalaman pahit itu tercermin dalam raut mukanya yang senang. Tawanya yang tulus, kebaikannya kepada pengemis di jalan, dan kecintaannya untuk berbagi. Tapi semua kebaikan itu selalu menyisakan kepedihan.

Naruto menunggu Sylvie kembali tenang dan terdiam sesaat, melihat senyuman itu, begitu tulus bersamaan dengan matanya yang lembut kian tertutup. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah menyeringai ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. 'Menarik…'

* * *

Satu jam berlalu. Tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi selama perjalanan. Karena mereka hanya berjalan kaki, dan para peserta lainnya menggunakan peliharaan mereka untuk melaju.

Tiba-tiba semua terasa lamban. Terasa mencekam. Udara di sekeliling dengan seketika berubah, angin pun sudah berganti menjadi kabut. Kemudian suara geraman mulai terdengar dari balik kumpulan butiran air tersebut, bersamaan sepasang mata merah yang dengan seketika muncul di depan mereka. Dan sekarang, lihatlah belasan monster yang sudah menyuguhkan taring di bawah bibir mereka yang bergetar.

"Ini Desa Kabut, Naruto-kun."

Sylvie mengenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, takut akan apa yang ada di depannya. Mata gadis itu terbuka dengan lebar, dan pupilnya mengecil ke segala arah. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya, baik itu tangan maupun kaki.

"D-desa yang dikabarkan memiliki aura mistis begitu kuat. B-bagaimana mungkin peserta Turnament harus melewati ini?"

Naruto melirik iris violet Sylvie selama beberapa saat, wajar jika seorang gadis bak putri ini bisa bertahan dari hawa intimidasi makhluk _kecil_ di hadapannya. Ketika Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, belasan monster itu sudah melesat kearahnya, dengan dua taring yang begitu panjang bak pedang yang sudah diasah.

"Mundur, Sylvie!"

Grrah!

Makhluk yang ternyata seekor harimau liar itu pun langsung mengeluarkan geramannya dan menghunuskan taringnya ke arah Naruto. Namun, harimau itu mengecilkan matanya saat melihat taringnya di tahan begitu saja dengan jari telunjuk. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun. Belum menyerah ketika serangannya di hentikan, harimau itu mengibaskan cakarnya.

Naruto hanya memiringkan badannya, sebelum sekelebat tangan miliknya itu bergerak ke depan.

 **BRAKH!**

Suara ledakan yang seakan-akan seperti tabrakan sebuah mobil pun terdengar memenuhi udara, di iringi dengan ambruknya pepohonan yang menembus kabut dan menjulang tinggi seperti sebuah pilar. Tidak berapa detik setelah ledakan itu terjadi, belasan harimau itu melayang di udara sebelum mendarat di permukaan, sampai akhirnya terhenti sejauh tiga meter dari Naruto.

Grr! Grr!

Masih dengan tubuh yang miring, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang pendek dari udara. Seberkas aura berwarna biru mengalir di pedang tersebut, membuatnya nampak seperti senjata yang sangat tajam.

"Yah, setidaknya kalian akan menjadi pemanasan buatku."

Naruto melangkah maju, satu-dua langkah ia ambil hingga ia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seberkas cahaya kebiruan yang dihasilkan oleh pedang itu terlihat seperti bulan sabit, kemudian membentuk sebuah garis vertikal. Sosoknya yang menghilang dari balik kabut membuat Sylvie menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir.

Grr!

"Hyat!"

Hanya itulah yang mampu di dengar oleh Sylvie, matanya terus menerus mengamati pergerakan yang ada di balik kabut. Mencoba untuk membantu, namun ia sadar bahwa melakukan itu hanya akan membuat Naruto-kun nya itu kesulitan.

Dengan baju yang kotor akibat duduk di tanah sembarangan, Sylvie berjuang untuk berdiri.

Grr!

Dari balik kabut yang mengepul, seekor harimau muncul sampai akhirnya berlari menuju kearah Sylvie. Sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengelak dari terjangan itu, Sylvie menutup matanya pasrah. Pikirannya mulai melesat ke masa lalu, masa saat-saat dimana ia menjadi sosok adik kecil yang selalu diperhatikan. Adik yang selalu di dambakan oleh Rachel, sosok yang selalu membuat sang kakak tersenyum. _'Maafkan aku, kakak.'_

"Lawanlah, Sylvie! Tunjukkan bahwa kau memang pantas!"

Mendengar itu, Sylvie membuka matanya, pikirannya terhenti, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kabut. Hanya untuk mendapati sosok Naruto yang tengah mengangkat ibu jarinya ke atas. "Kau pasti bisa.. karena kau telah berjanji padaku."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.." Sylvie berkata dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."

Harimau yang masih terus melesat dan sudah hampir berada pada jarak pandang Sylvie itu telah mengirim serangan berupa sayatan kuku yang masih terpoles noda darah. Namun ketika ke empat kakinya itu menapak ke permukaan. Hanya sebuah pohonlah yang terlihat tergores di bawah, insting harimau itu menyala ketika menyadari bahwa musuh yang ia lawan berhasil menghindari serangannya.

"Maafkan aku, harimau.." Sylvie yang sudah berada di belakang harimau itu pun menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang telah mengepal erat.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sebelum selarik sinar merah kehitaman menyala di tangan Sylvie. Nyala itu semakin terang dan semakin terang, dan di puncaknya, terdengar sebuah seruan.

" _Zebul Blast!"_

 **BLAARRR!**

Ledakan yang disertai oleh debu itu membumbung tinggi di udara, menyapu semua kabut yang berada di area ledakan. Tidak berapa detik setelah ledakan itu terjadi, satu sosok muncul dari balik kabut.

"Ehehehe…"

Mendengar tawa cengengesan dari gadis di depannya itu, Naruto pun menghela napas berat. Tersenyum puas.

"Sylvie, kau terlalu berlebihan.." Naruto menepuk dahi sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh?" Dengan baju yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian, tapi dengan ajaib masih mampu menyembunyikan asset berharganya itu, tiba-tiba wajah Sylvie turut merona merah dan membuatnya menyilangkan tangan ke dada. "J-jangan lihat!"

"Ahaha, maaf. Aku sudah melihatnya." Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis di depannya, Naruto melepas kemeja dan celana jeans yang ia pakai. "Nih, pakai."

"K-kau.." Sylvie menjulurkan tangan, wajahnya merona. "Kau harus menikahiku setelah ini, Naruto-kun!"

"...Hah?

"K-karena kau sudah melihat tubuhku, jadi kau harus menikahiku!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan sepihak itu. "Lho, kenapa? Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri?"

"T-tapi k-kau tidak perlu melihatnya juga, 'kan!" balas Sylvie tidak mau kalah, sambil tangannya dengan cepat memakai pakaian milik Naruto ke tubuhnya. "P-pokoknya kau harus menikahiku, titik!"

Naruto menghela napas, menepuk dahi. "Yah, itu terserah kau lah. Aku juga sudah punya kekasih, jadi.. kalau dia setuju, maka dua wanita tidak masalah untukku."

Setelah tubuhnya tertutup sempurna, Sylvie mencemberutkan wajah. Ngambek. Tapi kemudian dia tersadar sesuatu ketika merasakan aroma dari baju yang ia pakai. Aroma daun mint segar dan.. aroma jeruk. Tanpa sadar Sylvie menyesap aroma tersebut dengan khidmat tanpa mengidahkan tatapan jijik dari Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur, menaruh satu tangannya di depan wajah. "Jangan bilang kau sengaja menghancurkan pakaianmu agar aku memberikanmu pakaian dan kau bisa dengan bebas menyesap aromaku? Dasar.. gadis mesum!"

Mendengar pernyataan yang benar-benar menohok nya, Sylvie ternganga selama beberapa saat. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali merona merah. "A-ah, i-ini…"

"Hm?" Naruto menyeringai, menyelidik.

"…A-anu…"

Naruto menghela napas sebelum menarik tangan Sylvie, membuat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu tersadar dari khayalannya sendiri. "Kalau sudah, kita harus bergegas. "Dan ucapan itu dibalas anggukan oleh Sylvie.

Sadar bahwa berdebat di tempat ini hanya akan membawa resiko buruk, Sylvie mendongakkan wajah untuk memandang Naruto yang masih menatap sekeliling dengan mata penuh siaga, mengawasi bagaimana mata merah terus menerus memandangi mereka seperti akan mendapatkan jatah makan yang lezat.

"E-entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa ini ulah seseorang... bukan monster penghuni desa kabut ini," ujar Sylvie menggenggam lengan Naruto dengan erat ketika sepasang mata merah itu mulai mengelilingi mereka.

Naruto samar-samar tersadar bahwa mayat dari harimau yang baru saja ia potong dengan pedang itu telah menghilang, hanya menyisakan seberkas debu yang langsung menghilang tertiup angin. Kemudian Naruto menyeringai, lantas mengendurkan pegangan Sylvie.

"Aku suka dengan cara berpikirmu itu," Naruto mengambil satu langkah kedepan. Berdiri menjulang di tengah-tengah area santapan. Mata birunya melirik Sylvie yang terduduk di samping. "Tutuplah matamu, dan bayangkan bahwa kau sedang berada dalam hamparan rumput yang luas dengan angin yang mengalun dengan lembut."

Gadis itu langsung menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan tanah.. lantas menutup matanya. Dan mulai merasakan.. rasa dari apa yang disebut sebagai angin, atau.. kelembutan yang diberikan oleh rumput di bawahnya.

Melihat bahwa Sylvie telah melakukan apa yang ia suruh, Naruto terkekeh. Menatap kedepan. Melihat puluhan harimau yang berusaha mengintimidasinya, Naruto hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

Dengan segera aura berwarna hitam telah merembes dari dalam tubuh Naruto, mengibaskan udara dan kabut yang mengepul di sekelilingnya. Langit yang semula masih terlihat terang kini berubah setiap kali aura berwarna hitam itu terus-dan terus bertambah.

' _Kegelapan adalah hatiku…'_

' _Hatiku adalah kebencian…'_

' _Kebencian adalah dosaku…'_

Di akhir tiga kata itu, tubuh Naruto yang sudah di tutupi seluruhnya oleh aura hitam kelam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya bagaikan angin topan siap menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tidak puas memberikan hawa membunuh kearah puluhan-atau mungkin ratusan harimau itu, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuat aura hitam itu menyelimuti setengah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah simbol pusaran telah terukir di dahinya.

 **BLAARRR!**

Detik berikutnya aura itu meledak bagaikan bom atom yang di jatuhkan, melesat ke udara bagaikan sebuah pilar cahaya. Tak sampai situ, angin pun di buat marah karenanya.. sehingga mengibaskan kabut yang menutupi desa ini. Para peserta yang masih berada di dalam desa pun kocar-kacir kesana kemari, dan dengan susah payah mereka berhasil pergi melalui jalan yang terbuka akibat kabut mulai menghilang.

Naruto menepuk pipi Sylvie yang sukses membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris violet yang masih kabur seperti baru saja menyelam mimpi yang indah.

"Apakah ini sudah pagi?" tanya Sylvie sambil mengucek matanya. Melihat sengiran Naruto, Sylvie harus melawan keinginan untuk membuang mukanya karena ia tidak bisa menutup rasa malunya ketika membiarkan seorang lelaki melihatnya sedang tertidur.

"Kau cepat sekali tidur, Tuan Putri."

"Muu~ aku kan cuma mengikuti apa yang kamu katakan," Sylvie mencemberutkan wajah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangan. "Kita pergi.."

"Ha'i."

Sylvie tersenyum.

Naruto balas senyum.

Jika hasinya nanti buruk, jika Turnament ini berakhir menyakitkan, setidaknya hari ini ia terlihat senang. Sedikit-banyak akan menemukan hal-hal menarik lainnya dari gadis yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Tanpa mempedulikan bahwa:

Desa kabut telah.. musnah.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Cotinued…_

.

.

.

.

 **Authors Note:** Yo! Ahaha, maaf kalau update-nya lama. Dan juga maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sebagus seperti para author lain. terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan masukan, saran, maupun setia menunggu hamba untuk terus melanjutkan fic.

Sekali lagi maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, tapi harap maklum karena hamba masih seorang murid SMA yang sibuk menghadapi berbagai macam halangan di penghujung pendidikan menengah. Tapi hamba selalu mencari-cari waktu kok untuk bisa meng update fic hamba satu per satu, meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Oke, Thanks for Review…

 **Draco, out!**


End file.
